


The Sisters of Mercy

by Velvet95



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Depression, F/F, Slow Burn, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 44,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvet95/pseuds/Velvet95
Summary: Tragedy and heartache has followed Nicole Haught most of her life, and this latest blow might well end her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to me as I was commuting to work one day and I've been itching to explore it some. It didn't work in my usual fandoms, but I realized it would work really well for this one. For those who've been following along with City of Light and Secret Adversary, still working on those too, and I thank you for your patience. For those who are big Wynonna Earp/WayHaught fans, hope I do this universe justice.

_Oh the sisters of mercy, they are not departed or gone._

_They were waiting for me when I thought that I just can’t go on._

_And they brought me their comfort and later they brought me this song_

_Oh I hope you run into them, you who’ve been traveling so long…_

 

* * *

 

There was a knock at the door, hesitant, as if the person on the other side hoped there would be no answer.

In the kitchen, Nicole Haught paused from the cake she was frosting and frowned. Rowdy hauled himself up from his bed in the living room and trotted over to the door, his long tail wagging in greeting at the familiar scent on the other side of it. She followed him and opened the door to see a crowd of familiar faces standing in front of her house, uniformed officers with hats in their hands as they looked at the ground, or the house, or the distant horizon, all not meeting her gaze. She knew all of them, loved them as family, but now she felt nothing but terror and hatred at the expressions of pity.

Her Uncle, Sheriff Tommy Haught, dropped his hand from where he’d been knocking and looked at her, his normally gruff countenance softened by grief. “Nicky—”

She ducked her head, her knuckles white as she gripped the doorjamb.

“What happened.”

It’s not a question, not really.

He fiddled with the hat in his hands. “Drunk driver.”

“Both of them?”

A pause, then a reluctant nod.

“Did she—“ she couldn’t continue. Rowdy looked up at her and pressed against her knee, a low whine in his throat.

Her uncle reached out a hand, then dropped it before touching her, knowing her well enough to understand that any touch would not be welcomed. “It was quick, I promise you.” He took a deep breath, his voice trembling with his own grief. “She never saw it coming.”

The tears started to fall. “Uncle Tommy—”

She found herself on her knees, hands clawing feebly at the painted wood of the porch as her body convulsed with sobs, her throat growing raw as she screamed her despair into the awkward silence. Beside her Tommy sank down heavily, beefy hands resting helplessly on his knees. Rowdy rubbed against her, his doggy brain dimly understanding his owner needed comfort, but Nicole couldn’t bring herself to acknowledge him.

“C’mere, boy,” Tommy rasped, attempting to pull the dog away from his owner.

Rowdy squirmed away and pressed himself against Nicole once more. After a moment’s whimpering, he lifted his head and howled, The sound of his mournful dirge joined his owner’s cries, and the heart of every cop standing in the front yard shattered.

 

* * *

 

 

The department chaplain held her hand, leathery skin cool over hers as a stream of mourners offered their condolences. It felt like an endless stream of faceless strangers coming at her, and she found herself starting to flinch and tore herself away, mumbling something she hoped sounded apologetic.

“I just need a minute—”

She pushed through surprised mourners and slipped out the closest door she could find, tugging frantically at the button of her dress uniform and gasping for breath. The air outside the church was blissfully quiet and cool against her tear-stained face.

“Nicole.”

Her head jerked up in shock and she found herself face to face with her parents. Her father looked uncomfortable and her mother looked stern.

“What are you doing here?” she asked flatly. “It can’t possibly be to offer your condolences, considering you once told my wife she was Satan’s whore.”

Her father flinched but her mother only pressed her lips closer together before responding. “I have come to say that Jesus offers forgiveness to repenters. Your so-called wife tempted you away from God’s flock and now God has freed you from her clutches so that—”

Nicole doesn’t hesitate to charge down the stairs. “YOU FUCKING BITCH YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH OFF OF HER—”

Nicole found herself lifted in the air by two big arms and initially fought against it.

“Easy, Nicky,” her uncle’s voice was soothing against her ear as he hugged her firmly to his chest. “Beth wouldn’t want you to do this, honey. Be strong for her.”

After a long moment Nicole slumped against him, tears streaming down her face. _You’re the best, most loving soul in the world, ‘Cole,_ Beth had told her, usually with a kiss on the cheek. _And I cherish it, so don’t ever change, okay?_

Tommy rubbed her back and glared at his fool of a brother and his harpy of a wife. “You should not have come here, Matthew,” he growled. “And you should not have brought _her_.” He looked at his sister-in-law with something close to hatred, never able to understand any parent who turned their back on their children for something as silly as who they loved.

“We… We hoped to comfort our daughter in her hour of need with the message of Christ’s compassion—”

“Shut. Up.” Tommy spit, his arms tightening around Nicole’s shoulders. “You can take your damn fool ideas and shove them up your ass.”

Nicole guffawed despite herself, and she gave her uncle a kiss before stepping back. “I love you, Uncle Tommy,” she murmured fondly.

“You get back on in there, Nicky,” he nodded towards the door. “Folks in there are the family that love you.”

She nodded and wiped her face, then turned her back on her parents without a second glance. She sees her partner, Eric, waiting in the doorway, and she smiles wanly as he holds the door open for her.

“How dare you!” she heard her mother shout as the door swung shut behind them. “The Lord God said unto Moses, Honor They Mother and Father and yet your encourage her to turn her back—”

With a click, the voices cut off. She gratefully accepted the glass of whiskey another officer pressed in her hand.

“Drink that up, partner,” Eric ordered with weary smile. “What’s needed now is a proper wake.”

Nicole looked back at the door, then shrugged and tossed back the shot. She shuddered at the burn, then held out her glass for a refill. Being sober suddenly seemed like a really bad idea. “You know what, partner? I think you’re right.”

“First time for everything.”

Nicole chuckled softly, then raised her newly refilled glass. A toast. Around her the quiet rumble of many voices faded to silence as everyone turned to watch her.

“To Beth, a damn fine woman far too good for the likes of me.” Her hand started to shake, and the tears flowed again. She felt they might not ever leave. With another choked breath, she went on. “And to my son, my baby boy, who I couldn’t wait to meet. I wish,” she choked back a sob, “I wish I could have known him, but I know he’s keeping his mama company up there in Heaven.” Her hand clenched the glass tightly, before whispering the prayer learned at her Irish grandmother’s knee. “Agus go gcasfar le chéile sinn arís, Bealtaine Dia a shealbhú tú ar an dtearmann a lámh.”

_Until we meet again, may God hold you in the palm of his hand._

 

* * *

 

 

The front door flew open with a bang.

“Baby girl, get your gorgeous on, we’re celebrating tonight!”

Waverly Earp looked up from the kitchen table with a sigh. She was neck deep in schoolwork she hoped to finish before her work shift started in two hours. “Well, hello to you too Wynonna. What’s got you all excited? Did you key the Sheriff’s car or something?”

Wynonna unzipped her leather jacket and threw it unceremoniously towards the couch. She missing by several feet and stared at it lying of the floor for a moment, then shrugged and threw her leg over one of the other kitchen chairs. Her long dark hair was tousled and wild over her shoulders and her blue eyes twinkled pure mischief. “Finally picked up our old buddy Ricky Lee. He was within three hours of voiding his bail so Dolls was having two shits and a fit.”

Waverly nodded. Xavier Dolls was Wynonna’s partner in the bail bonds business, and she could easily imagine the sour expression on his face at the thought they’d have a bail jumper get away. Wynonna leaned back and grabbed a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels from the counter and took a swig before continuing. “Found out his girlfriend had called in sick and did a slick little drive by. Saw him sneaking into her apartment and busted in there just as they were getting it on, which I could _totally_ have gone without seeing, but on the other hand he was more worried about protecting his needle dick than doing something stupid like try to hit me.”

Waverly shook her head and grabbed the bottle from Wynonna, taking her own drink.

“Anyway, girlfriend hadn’t really understood that by signing for his bail, her collateral was mine unless he came in quietly. She thought she could just hide him out for a while until everything blew over.” The eye roll was impressive. “I told her it was either her loser boyfriend or her cherry red Mustang convertible and she practically cuffed him for me.”

Waverly handed the bottle back. “And people say romance is dead.”

“Right?” Wynonna took one last swallow before standing up. “Come on, let’s get some food and find some trouble. On me, since my cut of that recovery is in my pocket.”

Waverly groaned. “I’ve got work tonight, ‘Nona, and I’m not done studying for my test.”

“Surely I didn’t hear my baby sister turning down free food and alcohol.” She reached over and started slamming books closed. “I’m sure you could pass any test with your eyes shut, Waves, come on.”

Waverly looked down at the spread of textbooks, notepads and post-its she had spent all afternoon hovered over, and conceded she was probably prepared enough. “Okay, dinner, but then I have to go to work.” She gave Wynonna a stern look. “Tuition is coming up, and unless you’re paying for it, I can’t skip shifts.”

Wynonna rolled her shoulders with a grimace. “Fine, we will only grab food tonight. Let’s go already!”

Waverly pulled on a sweater and tied her back into a loose bun. “Dolls gonna come too?”

“Nah, the stick up his ass is wedged too tight for socializing these days.”

“A simple ‘no’ would have sufficed,” Waverly muttered. She carefully locked the door behind them before following Wynonna out to her black and chrome Ford F150 pickup, a purchase courtesy of her recapture fee of a roving mob hitman who had no business being out on bail in the first place, but for whom a large bribe to the presiding judge was suspected.

These days Wynonna took extreme satisfaction in cuffing up her captures and shackling them down in the bed of her truck. She tended to get a lot of raised eyebrows at this from the police officers who processed her captures.

She merely shrugged when the mentioned it.

“What? It’s not like I’m going let their sorry asses touch my pretty leather seats!”

 

* * *

 

 

A delicious steak dinner and many fingers of whiskey consumed, Wynonna dropped off Waverly at work with fifteen minutes to spare. There was already a line stretching out from the door of Shorty’s, and there was some good natured cat calls when Waverly approached the door. She rolled her eyes and ignored them, slinging her bag a little higher on her shoulder. As usual, Doc was lounging on his stool next to the door, checking IDs and listening for the call that meant he needed to eject a troublesome patron.

“How’s it looking tonight, Doc?”

He tilted his hat back a bit, rolling his ever present toothpick from one side of his mouth to the other.

“A fine good evening to you, Miss Waverly,” he said with a smile. “Our guests have thus far been pleasant and well-mannered individuals, and we have had no unfortunate circumstances.”

Waverly grinned. “I’m sure that will change eventually.”

“Perhaps.” He eyed the line, scanning the waiting club goers with a professional eye. “I suspect I see at least one bachelor party waiting to get in, so if I were a betting man, I’d suggest it might get a little livelier in due time.”

“ _If_ you were a betting man? Do you not play poker a minimum of twice a week?”

He ducked his head, a ghost of a smile on his lips. “As I may have mentioned, Miss Waverly, it’s not betting when I play the holy game of poker. Rather I invest my monies in extremely short term opportunities with an excellent rate of return.”

Waverly rolled her eyes and leaned against the door. “Well, whatever it is, please let my sister keep some of her money next time. She didn’t stop complaining for days the last time she played you.”

He touched the brim of his hat. “I will endeavor to encourage Miss Wynonna to show more patience with her cards, Miss Waverly.”

She blew him a kiss and pushed her way inside.

Inside the light was dim and her eyes gradually adjusted as she made her way down the entranceway to the main seating area. Shorty and Gus, the club’s owners, looked up as she crossed over to the bar to join them.

“Big crowd outside already,” she commented. “Also, bachelor party.”

Gus rolled her eyes. “Lucky us. Hopefully we’ll manage to get them out the door before they throw up.”

“I doubt it,” Shorty muttered sourly. “Still, we’ll show ‘em a good time at least.”

“You bet.” Waverly patted him on the cheek. “Pour me my shot, will you?” she asked. “I’ll be back in a flash.”

In the dressing room Waverly adjusted her sequined bikini top before tying up her stiletto strap ups.

“I keep hoping you’ll quit this place.”

She turned to see Gus leaning against the door jam.

“Money’s too good, Gus, you know that.” With one last check in the mirror she deftly snagged the tumbler of whiskey from Gus’ hand. “You tell me how else I can pay university tuition without going into massive student loan debt and I’ll quit tomorrow.”

Gus frowned and shook her head. “It’s not right, Waverly. Shorty and I, well, we’re old farts and who cares if this is how we make our money?”

Waverly smiled and gave the older woman a hug. “I swear, the second I graduate, I’m done, okay? When I get my diploma I’m going to have a celebratory bonfire and burn this outfit.” She gestured to herself with a small smile. “Until then, I know you and Shorty will keep me safe and you won’t stiff me, which is more than I can say for most jobs in this town.”

They walked down the hallway and Waverly paused before the curtain leading to the stage. Gus smiled at her, at little wryly.

“Give ‘em hell tonight, my girl.”

Waverly grinned winsomely. “It’s all about the smile and the wave.”

She saw Gus nod at the DJ booth, and a moment later she heard the opening chords of her song, the raspy chords of Angus Young’s guitar licks blaring out of the speakers. She counted to twenty then pushed her way through the curtain just as drum beat kicked in, and she stalked the stage, tumbler in hand. Before her the cheering crowd was ready to party, waving their cash at her with hopeful enthusiasm.

_She was a fast machine_

_She kept her motor clean_

_She was the best damn woman I had ever seen_

Waverly slid the tumbler down taut abs and along her hip, seductively swaying as she circled the edge of the stage, looking for a likely assistant. Finally she found one, an bashful looking young man who flushed when he saw her looking his way. She sank to her knees to front of him and waved the tumbler of whiskey in front of her. His friends shoved him forward with raucous encouragement. She tipped the glass teasingly against his lips, then with a flash she pulled it back, tossed back the shot, and blew him a kiss and a wink. His jaw dropped as his friends howled, pounding him on the back and singing along at the top of their lungs.

_Shook me all night long_

_Yeah you shook me all night long_

Tumbler discarded she grabbed the brass pole with practiced nonchalance and quickly was aloft, swing around with a well hooked knee. The shouts grew louder as she braced herself carefully and lifted her hands away, sliding them through her hair as her legs kept her aloft and still twirling. She let herself fall backwards until her back was against the pole, her hair brushing the stage as she continued to whirl. As the song came to a close she swooped and collected the cash that had accumulated on the stage, noting with pleasure that her shy mark had given her a twenty. She blew him another kiss and giggled as he ducked his head, his face once again beet red.

Back in the dressing room she took a quick count then folded the cash and tucked it into the mason jar she kept in her locker. She turned as she heard another dancer came in and saw Chrissy, another student working her way through school by dancing at the club. Unlike Waverly’s long brown locks, she kept her own blonde hair in a pixie cut, affecting a sporty persona in her performances.

“Nice take, and only your first song,” Chrissy noted as Waverly shoved her cash into the mason jar she kept in her locker for this purpose.

“They’re ready to party tonight, that’s for sure.” Waverly agreed. “Go get ‘em, Tiger.”

Chrissy grinned. “Thanks for warming them up for me, Waves.”

Waverly snorted. “Any time.” As Chrissy left, a few other dancers wandered into the dressing room, getting ready to join the rotation of dancers for the evening shift and she smiled in greeting. Her phone buzzed and she reached over to grab it.

**Big Sis: Loser stopped by the house tonight**

**Waverly: *sigh* is he still there?**

**Big Sis: Nah, I threatened to shoot him if he didn’t go away**

**Big Sis: He might try to crash the club.**

**Waverly: Don’t worry, Doc won’t let him in**

**Big Sis: Whatever, I’ll come hang out tonight too so I can drive you home later.**

**Waverly: Promise you won’t cuff anyone this time. Gus might kill you if you do that again**

**Big Sis: Is it MY fault bail jumpers want to come ogle the girls at Shorty’s?**

**Waverly: NONA**

**Big Sis: Fine, if I see any idiots from my list I’ll just call Dolls to come grab them when they leave**

**Waverly: Thank you**

**Big Sis: As incentive I’ll tell him you’ll flash your tits for him if he keeps it on the low down**

**Waverly: NONA**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics that started the chapter are from "The Sisters of Mercy" by Leonard Cohen. 
> 
> Waverly's performance was to AC/DC's "Shook Me All Night Long"


	2. Chapter 2

_Yes you who must leave everything that you cannot control._

_It begins with your family, but soon it comes around to your soul._

_Well I've been where you're hanging, I think I can see how you're pinned:_

_When you're not feeling holy, your loneliness says that you've sinned._

 

* * *

“Haught!”

Nicole heard the door slam open but couldn’t bring herself to open her eyes.

“Cole! Where are you, partner?” She sensed rather than saw his presence in the doorway. “Aw, fuck. You been like this all night? Hey, Sheriff, she’s over here!”

She heard a heavy tread, then smelled the familiar scent of pipe smoke and Old Spice. “Oh, my little girl.”

Footsteps walked away and she heard mumbled voices in the next room.

“…get her some coffee and maybe some toast…”

She felt herself lifted gently off the cool tile of her bathroom before she’s laid gently down on something soft. A calloused hand caressed her brow and she swallowed hard. 

“Uncle Tommy?” she whispered.

“I’m here, honey.” His voice was hoarse. “You weren’t answering your phone so Eric and I came to see you.”

Nicole rolled over and gritted her teeth against the nausea in her gut and stabbing pains in her head. With a deep breath she opened her eyes, squinting despite the dim light of her bedroom. “Sorry, was out cold. Don’t even remember getting home last night.”

“You put the better part of two bottles away by yourself,” Tommy commented. He sank down onto the mattress next to her, his face drawn. “Sent Eric to get something to put in your stomach so you can take some aspirin.”

“Don’t think I can eat,” she muttered. She pulled a pillow over her face and tears stung her eyes at the discovery that it still bore the scent of her wife’s strawberry mango shampoo. There was a long moment of shared silence. “I don’t know if I can do this, Tommy.” Her voice was muffled by the pillow but she knew he heard her when she felt him tense.

“Do what, honey?”

Nicole flipped the pillow to one side and stared at the ceiling. “Any of it. Staying at the job, in this house.” Her voice caught. “Fuck, even breathing hurts right now.”

He shook his head. “If I tell you it will pass, will you shoot me?”

She smiled faintly. “Probably.”

He snorted. “Okay then, good to know. You know,” he took a breath. “I lost someone myself once.”

She looked over at him, surprised. She thought she know everything about him. “When was this?”

He sighed and rubbed his face. “It was right before you were born. She worked in the office at the police department at the time, and I had just graduated from the academy. She always made sure to save me a doughnut and I always brought her flowers on Fridays.” 

He went silent for a moment.

“I always wanted to take her out on a date,” he finally continued. “And she wouldn’t for the longest time.”

“So much for the Haught charm,” Nicole murmured as she laced her fingers with his. He squeezed hard in return.

“Well, finally I got her to agree to at least getting come ice cream at the local drug store, and who do we run into but my brother and his new wife.”

Nicole’s heart stuttered. She had always suspected there was more to his estrangement from her parents than he let on.

“Your mother was pretty hurtful,” his voice grew raspy with painful memories. “She started quoting bible verses about how it was wrong that I was standing there with this woman, that it was sinful.”

“What? Why?” Nicole demanded incredulously. “At least she was a girl!”

“Well, Alice, that was her name, she was a colored girl, and according to your mother,” he paused and his jaw clenched. “God did not mean for the races to mix.”

Nicole’s jaw dropped. “And my father?”

Tommy’s eyes grew even sadder. “He didn’t say anything. Not once did he stand up for what was right.” He closed his eyes. “Growing up your dad was a regular kid. We’d play and sometimes get into a little trouble just like any boys, nothing serious, just boys being goofy. Your grandparents never raised us to fear a vengeful God, or believe we were better than anybody else for something as stupid as skin color. But when they died…” He trailed off then dropped his chin to his chest. “I guess he just got lost. He needed somebody to take care of him I guess, tell him what to do. And then there was your mother—” He cleared his throat with a shudder. 

“Yeah, I know,” Nicole muttered sourly. “She likes being in charge.”

Tommy snorted. “I was ready to cut them both out of my life completely, the hateful fools. But then they had you, and I just couldn’t abandon you, knowing what you were in for.”

Nicole wrapped her arms around the older man, clinging tightly. “I never knew, I’m so sorry.”

He patted her shoulder. “It’s all in the past now. And I don’t regret being here for you.”

“I can’t imagine how my life would have been without you, Uncle Tommy.” Nicole told him seriously. She rested her head on his shoulder. “What happened to Alice?”

“Her parents liked me well enough, but they knew there were more people like your parents out in the world and they were afraid for her.” He sighed again, his eyes unfocused as he remembered the past. “They sent her up state to stay with her grandparents for a while and she met a nice man up there. A good man. Last I knew they got married and had a couple of kids.”

Nicole sat back and studied him. “How come you never got married?”

His smile was lopsided and a little rueful. “Never met another girl who caught my eye. A couple tried to catch mine,” he shrugged. “But they weren’t Alice.” He gave her a careful look. “But don’t follow in the footsteps of this old man. Your heart’s sore now, Nicky, but it won’t always be that way. Beth wouldn’t want you to be alone.”

Nicole flopped back on the bed, her thumb automatically spinning her wedding ring around her finger, a nervous habit Beth had always teased her about. 

_You afraid you’re gonna lose it, Haught stuff? Should I glue it on for you?_

Her eyes travelled slowly around the room, taking in the many pictures of herself and Beth, and Tommy, and various friends from the police department and the local community college where Beth taught. Rowdy as a puppy in Beth’s arms. Rowdy at his certification as a K9 officer standing happily next to Nicole in her dress blues. She smiled ruefully at the smear of paint on the window from the weekend they had speed painted their bedroom blue but that they had never gotten around to chipping off. There was the framed university diploma for Beth and Nicole’s certificate of successful completion of the police academy.

Memories.

Too damn many.

The front door banged open.

“Hey you guys, I got coffee!” Eric called. He appeared in the doorway, holding a familiar flat box. “And doughnuts!”

“Reinforcement of stereotypes should be against department policy,” Tommy commented dryly. He gave Nicole’s leg one last squeeze and stood. “Come on honey. Trust me, a little sugar and caffeine will do you good.”

 

* * *

The air outside the club was clean and cool after the smoky humidity inside. The bachelor party had managed to not get ejected to Shorty’s surprise and Gus’ relief. However Doc’s persuasive talents did come into play when her idiot ex-boyfriend showed up, hoping to find her working. Wynonna arrived only a few minutes later to find him hog tied and screaming in rage at the curb, a smug-looking Doc savoring his hand-rolled cigarette. 

Waverly was sorry to have missed it. 

“Thanks for staying long to give me a ride home,” she said, turning towards her sister.

“Just as well, I think you need to do the actual driving,” Wynonna said, handing over the keys. “Gus was extra generous with the free whiskey tonight.”

Doc came up to them. “I am now off shift, and I was wondering if I might impose upon you ladies for a ride to my humble abode.”

Waverly rolled her eyes. “Like you have to ask, Doc.”

“One must never presume on another’s generosity.”

“Oh you can presume things with me _anytime,_ Cowboy,” Wynonna teased, throwing an arm around his shoulders and tossing him a wink.

He smirked and touched the brim of his hat with one finger. “I will take that under advisement, Miss Wynonna.”

Predictably, Wynonna fell asleep sprawled across the back seat ten minutes into the drive. 

Doc glanced back at her then turned to Waverly.

“Will you be requiring my assistance in helping your sister into your house, Miss Waverly?”

Waverly chuckled. “It’s fine Doc. Believe me, after all these years I know how to wake her up.” She flipped on the radio, smirking when she heard Alison Krause on the country station Wynonna never admitted to liking. “So what did you end up doing with Champ?”

“One of Sheriff Nedley’s deputies happened to drive by on patrol when Mister Hardy was uttering some rather violent threats, both towards my person, yourself, and our excellent work establishment.” He smoothed his mustache back with careful fingers. “I had to admit to the police officer that he had been permanently banned yet had seen fit to try and enter tonight, hence his current circumstances.”

“Oh, good grief,” Waverly groaned.

“The officer felt it necessary to arrest him for disturbing the peace, and I suspect he is currently enjoying himself in a cell at the Sheriff’s department as we speak.” 

Waverly choked back a laugh. “Pretty sure he’s not going to enjoy that.”

“Perhaps not, in which case we can only hope he takes the opportunity for personal reflection.” Doc’s expression was bland, but his eyes twinkled merrily and Waverly couldn’t help but grin back. 

A few minutes more and Waverly pulled onto the gravel drive leading up to Doc’s house, a tiny clapboard one room on the edge of Gus’ property that she let him use for free as it had no heat or plumbing. He always claimed to be content with his wood stove, his well pump, and his outhouse, believing that too much comfort unnecessarily distracted a man’s mind.

“I thank you most kindly for the gift of a ride, Miss Waverly,” he said as he stepped from the cab. 

“Anytime, Doc,” she returned cheerfully. “See you!”

Ten minutes later and the truck’s headlights illuminated the front of their family homestead, a little bigger and a little less primitive than Doc’s abode, but it and the surrounding acreage was Earp land, and both sisters were proud and protective of that fact.

“Wynonna,” sang Waverly as she killed the engine. “We’re home!” She smirked at the lack of response from the back seat.

“Sorry about the big ding to the front fender,” she continued. “Hard to see that post in the dark.”

Wynonna shot up in outrage. “What do you mean you couldn’t see the post? This thing has six floodlights!”

Waverly looked over her shoulder with a saucy wink and hopped out of the car. “Gotcha again! Come on, I’m not carrying you to bed.”

Wynonna slammed the door behind her with an exasperated huff. “One of these days you’re going to wake me up with your damn damage reports and I’m going to shoot you before I realize you’re lying.”

The front porch creaked a familiar cacophony as they crossed to the door, pushing open the heavy wood door and emerging into the washed out interior of their living room. Generations of sunlight had faded nearly everything from the curtains to the throw rugs over worn leather furniture, the only bright spots more recent purchases from Waverly; a polished tea kettle, bright red mugs, a blue fleece throw blanket, a Georgia O’Keefe print of a ram’s head skull superimposed over a landscape of hills and sky.

Waverly grumbled as she settled herself on the couch, pulling the blanket over her as she toed off her boots. Waverly headed straight for the kettle, needing a cup of tea before attempting to sleep.

“I’m worried about Loser,” Wynonna rumbled from under her blanket. “He’s dumb enough to make bad life choices.”

“You still can’t shoot him.”

Wynonna flopped the edge of the blanket off her face and scowled. “I’m serious, Waves.”

Waverly sighed. “I know you are, but I just have a hard time picturing him actually having the gumption to try anything.”

“He had enough gumption to take on Doc, even knowing he’d get his ass handed to him.” Wynonna said seriously. “What happens when he shows up here when you’re all by yourself?”

The kettle whistled shrilly.

“What do you want me to do, Nona?” Waverly said with some exasperation as she prepared her tea. “I’ve got finals next week.”

Wynonna was quiet for a moment, then she sat up. “Bring your books to the office. Even if Dolls and I are out, it’s way more secure than out here.” She raised her hand as she saw the younger woman start to object. “Please, Waves.”

Waverly slumped back in defeat. “Fine. But there better be a desk for me.”

“You can use Dolls’.”

“I need my tea.”

“Dolls bought an electric kettle for his hideous instant coffee.”

“It has to be quiet.”

“I won’t even open my mouth to breathe.”

Waverly pouted, then gave her sister a grudging smile. “Love you, Nona. Thanks for looking out for me.”

Wynonna settled back in satisfaction and pulled the fleece back over her face. “Only sister I got, Waves. Gotta keep you around.”

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Xavier Dolls was tall, heavily muscled, and rarely showed emotion. His eyes and skin were dark, and the Earp sisters both celebrated any time they were able to get him to smile and see the flash of perfect white teeth. His lips pursed as he sat on the waiting area couch, temporarily displaced by Waverly and her pile of textbooks.

Wynonna strolled in with a bag of takeout, sipping happily from a tall cup of coffee. She rummaged through the bag, hand emerging with a healthy-looking turkey wrap and a pickle that she handed to Dolls, followed by a BLT and onion rings that she handed to Waverly. She then settled herself down on the couch with her cheeseburger and fries and tossed the bag into the trash.

“Thanks, Nona,” mumbled Waverly around mouthful of sandwich.

Dolls grunted in agreement, though he glowered mildly at her. “Don’t think I don’t know that this is bribery.”

“What?” Wynonna said, all false innocence. “Can’t I buy my partner some lunch now and then?”

“Only when you want something or broke something or otherwise aggravated me.”

“I’m sorry, Xavier,” Waverly apologized. “If I’m putting you out, I’ll go find a coffeeshop—”

He held out his hands placatingly. “I don’t mind, Waverly. I’d rather you be here given the circumstances.”

“See?” Wynonna threw a fry at him. “You just like pretending you don’t adore me.”

He caught it and ate it with a glower.

“Anyway,” she continued, ignoring his baleful looks. “We’ve got a capture to track. Word’s out that Bobo’s back in town, and we should take a look at his usual haunts.”

Waverly choked on a sip of her soda. “You guys covered Bobo Del Rey’s bond? Are you insane?”

Wynonna laughed. “Of course not. He managed to break out of the county lockup a couple of weeks ago; they think he bribed a guard or something. Anyway, what we’re looking at now is reward money for re-capture.”

Dolls harrumphed, the shoved the rest of his turkey wrap into his mouth as he rose from the couch. He lifted his kit rig from a nearby hook and secured the belt firmly around his waist and cinched the holster snuggly around his thigh. His preferred gun of choice was a Desert Eagle semi-automatic, but he also had a large taser, a Ka-Bar Marine knife, and two sets of handcuffs to round it out.

It was a testament to his intimidating presence and reputation that he almost never had to draw a weapon.

Wynonna on the other hand, had a slightly less imposing gun in a old Colt long barrel. Family legend said it had been passed down from their great-great-grandaddy Wyatt Earp which may or may not have actually been true, but regardless of its origins it had been immaculately maintained by generations of gun-obsessed Earps and was in perfect working order despite its age. It always hung prominently against her thigh in a beaded leather holster. To Dolls’ disgust the holster had fringe. She didn’t bother with a taser because she assumed she was more likely to electrocute herself, and she usually had a sole pair of handcuffs hooked to the lapel of her leather jacket.

The jacket was also with fringe.

Dolls’ disgust extended accordingly.

However, despite their near constant bickering and apparent endless disdain for each other, they actually were excellent partners in a highly successful bail bonds and bounty hunting business. Anyone who tried to mix it up with one of them found the other one in their face and angry. Waverly had commented more once that they had to be related in some strange cross-ethnic way, given that they fought like family.

Wynonna burped loudly, thumping her chest with her fist. Dolls rolled his eyes before shoving her towards the door.

“Let’s go, Earp. Time to find ourselves an asshole.” Dolls peered back at Waverly. “For our sanity please keep everything locked up. It would take an army to get in here as long as the doors stay closed, okay?”

Waverly smiled winsomely at him. “Go get your asshole. Be home in time for dinner.”

 

* * *

 

 

Werner Beltz was a old man of few words but many opinions, and it was in his current opinion that he couldn’t possibly be about to sell his old motorcycle to the beautiful young redhead currently walking slowly around it.

“This is not really you’re kind of thing, eh, Fraulein?” he said finally. “Surely you would like a little convertible or something, ja?”

She scowled at him. “This is a 1962 BMW R60, is it not?”

“’Tis.” He watched with one eyebrow raised as she tugged experimentally at a fuel line.

“Then this is the bike I want.” She shook her head at his disbelieving expression. “Look, I built one of these from parts with my uncle, and sold it to help get me through my time at the sheriff’s academy.” She rubbed one thumb along the chrome rim of the headlamp. “I always wanted one for myself, and I don’t have the time or inclination to build one from scratch again.”

He studied her closely. “Built it from parts, you say.”

She narrowed her eyes at his regard and leaned forward. “I even patch welded a crack in the fuel tank around the petcock and machined a new kickstart.”

His second eyebrow joined his first, climbing up to his hairline, then he grinned broadly. “Well now!” he said expansively. “Then let me show you something else you might be interested in!”

He led the way over to his barn and heaved open the big door. Beyond in the dim light were the shapes of partially built motorcycles, bare frames hanging from hooks over disassembled engine blocks. Wheels and exhaust pipes leaned here and there, and a couple of freshly painted gas tanks gleamed from the workbench. With a smirk he pulled back a heavy canvas tarp revealing a battered but still beautiful black and chrome Steib sidecar.

“Oh my god,” Nicole breathed. “I’ll take it.”

 

* * *

 

 

Eric poked his head into Tommy’s office. “Sheriff, you better come see this.”

Frowning, Tommy signed off on the last form he needed for his monthly report, then pushed himself up to follow Eric down the hall to the front doors of the station. He could see a crowd of deputies clustered at the bottom of the stairs, near the street. It wasn’t until he pushed his way through the uniformed mass that he could see what the fuss was all about.

Before him Nicole sat comfortably on the seat of an old BMW motorcycle. Rowdy wagged his tail furiously from the comfort of the matching side car. Canine-fit goggles covered his eyes and he seemed inordinately proud of them, shying away from anyone who tried to take them off.

“Where on earth did you get this?” Tommy demanded, raising his voice to be heard over the excited mumblings of the admiring crowd.

Nicole flashed a small grin, the first he’d seen on her face in a while. “Was perusing Craigslist.” She shrugged. “Didn’t even realize what I needed to do with myself until I saw it.”

He eyed the scrapes and patches of rust. “Looks like the cat dragged it in, and none too gently.”

She shrugged. “Eh, saved me a lot of money not being all perfect.” She flicked over the ignition and with the a quick kick of her foot it roared to life before settling down into a smooth idle. “Runs like a champ.”

Tommy looked at her for a while, then turned. “Hey, you lot! Back to work already before I trade you in for some mall cops!”

“We love you too, Sheriff,” Eric muttered sourly, but he followed the rest of the group back into the station house, no few number casting longing looks over their shoulders as they went.

Tommy knelt down, rubbing Rowdy’s head as he reviewed the hoses and cable around the engine block; Nicole was right. The bike appeared sound in the most important ways, even if cosmetically it looked ready for the junkyard.

“You’re really doing this, aren’t you, my girl?” he said sadly.

Nicole walked over and sank down onto the curb next to him. “I’m sorry, Tommy. I hate to leave you, I just—” she paused, then waved her hand irritably. “Everywhere I look, I see her. I scared a poor lady half to death yesterday in the grocery store because she was wearing the same shirt I got Beth for her birthday last year. I broke down in sobs right there in front of her in the frozen aisle.” She looked down at her hands, clenched in her lap. “I’m trying so hard to feel better, and I just can’t do it.” She took a deep breath, trying to calm the tremble in her voice. “Every day it seems to hurt more, and I— I just need to get away for a while.”

He looked out over the parking lot, his eyes sad. “When will you be back?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. We’ve got quite a bit—” She bit her lip. “I — I’ve got money to last a while. I promise I’ll keep in touch though, okay?” She looked away, struggling to keep her composure. “I just need a change of scenery I think.”

He nodded, biting back all the reasons rushing to his tongue to convince her to stay, but he knew all those reasons were for him and not for her. He cleared his throat, several times. “I’ll miss you, little girl,” he finally said, hoarsely.

She threw her arms around him. “I’m just going traveling, Uncle Tommy. I’ll be back. Rowdy and me,” she looked over at her dog, lounging happily against the seat of the sidecar. “We’ll be back.”

 

* * *

 

 

Nicole eyeballed the road house next to the gas station she’d pulled into. She was out of gas and hungry but the run down look of the place didn’t inspire confidence.

“I dunno, Rowdy, what do you think?”

He sneezed, then jumped out of the sidecar, trotting purposefully to the closest tree. One legged cocked and a blissful release later, he wandered back towards her as she filled the gas tank. Before he reached her, he paused, sniffing. A moment later, Nicole caught the same whiff of smoked meat. Rowdy whined and started sidling his way towards the glorious smell.

“Rowdy!”

He ignored her, and took another step.

“Rowdy, come back here!”

He looked back over his shoulder and growled softly.

She sighed. “Okay, okay, we’ll go!”

His tail wagged furiously, and his tongue lolled with happiness. She topped off the tank, then rolled the bike around the pumps and parked it next to the entrance to the road house. She rummaged in her bag and pulled out his harness with his official K9 badge. They may not have been on duty, but damned if she was going to let that stop her.

“Come on, buddy. Let’s get some food.”

Inside, the road house was loud, smoky, and dark. She made her way towards the bar and saw a corner stool was free.

The bartender was a gray haired woman in a muscle shirt with two muscular arms full of tattoos, and she eyed Nicole appraisingly. “What’ll you have?”

“Whiskey, thanks.”

“Wanna eat?”

“Please.”

Nicole accepted a menu, a laminated piece of greasy paper, and ran her eyes down the choices. She looked up as a tumbler of whisky appeared in front of her. “Sampler platter with extra ribs and a side of cornbread.”

The bartender’s eyebrows went up. “You must be hungry.”

Nicole smiled faintly. “Most of it will be for him.” She tilted her head towards where Rowdy waited patiently at her feet.

The bartender leaned over to have a look. “Hey! No dogs in here—“, she paused. “Is that a badge?”

Nicole smirked. “K9 Officer Rowdy. He’s hungry, so we came in to eat.”

The bartender paused, then shrugged. “Works for me. As long as the health department doesn’t shut me down I don’t care.”

“Thanks.”

Nicole sipped her whiskey and smiled as the bartender, who introduced herself as Phylis, brought a plastic water bowl for Rowdy. Music blared from the jukebox, and there was a steady buzz of conversation and caucus laughter.

“Hey doll, need a friend?”

Nicole turned to see a large pale man in leather biker gear learning at her. “I’m good for friends, thanks.”

“Aww c’mon,” he said, his voice getting deeper as he leaned forward. “I can be a good friend to you.”

She rolled her eyes. “Does that often work for you? Thanks, but I’m eating then getting back on the road.”

The man’s face darkened. “Uppity bitch, think you're too good for me? he demanded.

“You need to step back, sir,” Nicole said loudly, rising to her feet.

He laughed went to grab her arm. “Gonna show you what a real man can offer—“

Next thing he knew he was face down on the bar, his arm pinned so high up his back that his shoulder screamed from the pain.

“Rowdy! Package check!”

Instantly, the big pitbull latched onto the man’s crotch, his jaws pressing down just hard enough that he ceased any struggling. Nicole leaned against him.

“You miserable piece of shit, you wouldn’t know what to do with a real woman if you had a map and an instruction manual. Now,” she paused, relishing the beads of sweat that had appeared on his brow. “If you don’t want to sing soprano for the rest of your life, you’re going to slowly step back and walk away. Otherwise,” she paused, letting him squirm in anticipation. “My dog is having your dick as an appetizer.”

He swallowed hard. “I’m good, I’m good,” he stammered.

She stepped back and clapped him on the back. “Excellent. Rowdy, stand down.”

The dog huffed around his mouthful, but released his grip and sat back down next to Nicole’s leg, his eyes alert.

“Get outta here, Bubba, before you hurt yourself,” Phylis chuckled as she set a refill of Nicole’s whiskey on the bar.

Without a word or a second glance he left, heading straight for the exit before disappearing into the falling darkness outside.

“Idiot,” Phylis mumbled, then she smiled at Rowdy. “Here, puppy.” She flipped him a couple pieces of bacon. “So, where you headed? I assume you’r not planning on sticking around this shit hole.”

Nicole grinned and shook her head. “Tempting as it is, no. We’ll be on our way after getting some food. Looking for a good place to just ‘be’ for a while.”

Phylis nodded thoughtfully. “Well, have a friend a couple of towns over. Place is kind of weird, but there’s always something going on to keep it lively. Might be worth a look.”

“Yeah?” Nicole pulled out her map and laid it on the bar. “What’s I called?”

The bartender leaned over and perused the map, then her finger poked down hard on a tiny dot. Nicole leaned forward to have a look.

“Seriously?” she asked in surprise. “Who the hell names their town ‘Purgatory’?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand we're back. Just got power through the first couple of episodes of Season 2 and am so excited to see them all again -- inspired me to knock out another chapter here... 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> :)

The sun was hot against the back of Nicole’s neck as she squinted at the map spread over her gas tank. Nearby, Rowdy roamed amidst trees and underbrush, sniffing eagerly, before finally disappearing from view; he disliked being watched during his ‘private’ time. She took a swig out of her water bottle before pouring the rest out into a blue plastic bowl she’d retrieved from the sidecar. Moments later the big dog bounded up and buried his nose in the bowl, slurping happily.

“I think we missed a turn,” she muttered. She peered back down the road, then up to where it curved into the trees ahead and disappeared.

Rowdy paused mid swallow then lifted his head. His soft ears were perked up and after a moment he tensed. Nicole immediately dropped the map, looking around carefully. A low growl rumbled from the dog’s chest, and that was all Nicole needed to pop the lock on her seat and retrieve her gun and her badge. She might not be in her normal jurisdiction, but as her Uncle Tommy always commented, “a cop’s a cop, no matter where you might be.”

Then she heard it; a sharp crack, followed by two large booms.

Gunfire.

Nicole pushed her bike and sidecar further off the road with a grunt then took off, running as fast as she dared. Rowdy loped along just in front of her, leading her confidently towards whatever was going on. She could see the trees ending, and clearing just beyond. A couple of old mobile homes were just visible through the undergrowth, and a large metallic gray SUV sat parked nearby. Two more gunshots rang out, much louder, followed by angry shouting and Nicole prudently hit the dirt.

“Rowdy, down!”

The dog plopped to his stomach with a whine. She wriggled forward until she was next to him, and together they scanned the scene before them as they inched their way forward.

“Come on, Bobo!” she heard a woman’s voice yell. “Just put your pants on and come quietly.”

“Oh, I’ve been waiting to show you what’s in my pants, Earp!” a male voice yelled back. “Much better than that black dicking you’ve been settling for!”

Another shot rang out, and there was muffled cursing.

Another male voice rang out. “Bobo Del Rey, we are legally authorized to take you into custody, by force if necessary. Please don’t make it necessary.”

“Oh, please do!” the woman corrected loudly, her voice gleeful.

Nicole finally caught a glimpse of two people crouched behind a big SUV, both armed and periodically peeking at the nearest trailer. The man was burly, dark skinned, and screamed ex-military. The woman on the other hand was dark haired with pale skin and screamed trouble. Loudly. From her position on the ground, Nicole winced as a shotgun emerged from the trailer’s window and blasted two shots towards the pair. Once the roar of the blasts faded the sound of tinkling glass falling to the gravel below filled the clearing.

“Goddamn it, Del Rey!” the man behind the truck shouted angrily. “You have one more chance to come quietly and then I’m going to express my displeasure.”

Raucous laughter emerged from the trailer. “When I’m done fucking your girlfriend up the ass I’m gonna let you suck her shit off my dick, just to show how much I care!” Another blast of the shotgun punctuated his words.

The woman groaned. “That’s fucking gross, Bobo!”

Her partner muttered angrily as he hit a panel on the side of his SUV. A hatch popped open and from it he pulled a long thick tube. He jerked his head at the woman and she scrambled to the other end of the SUV before she rose, her gun in one hand and with her other hand waved her middle finger towards the trailer.

“You pissed him off, Bobo, if I were you I’d get out of that trailer right about now.” When the curtains jerked she ducked back down behind cover as another blast rattled against the SUV. “Don’t say I didn’t want you!”

Her interlude gave the dark skinned man time to stand up and take a shot of his own; the tube turned out to be some kind of gun and it blew a huge hole in the side of the trailer.

“Holy fuck,” breathed Nicole and she watched, temporarily stunned, as the man casually shoved the tube back into his truck and make his way towards the trailer, his gun in his hand, the woman following closely. Together they stepped through the gaping ruin of the trailer wall and disappeared. Nicole stood up and stumbled out of the trees, gun half-raised, unsure if she was going to need to make an arrest or prevent a murder. Rowdy trotted along eagerly beside her. From the remains of the trailer the two re-emerged, dragging a large, shirtless, and semi-conscious man by one arm.

“Do they make a bullet proof truck mirror, Dolls? Cause you need one,” the woman smirked as she helped turn the man over to be cuffed. As she kneeled she caught sight of Nicole and her eyes widened in surprise. Behind her the door to the second mobile home burst open, and a man emerged screaming angrily, an assault rifle already raising to fire.

“Sheriff! Drop your weapon,” Nicole roared, her gun fixed on him.

“Fucking bitches!” he shouted back and he swung the barrel right at her.

Nicole fired twice and he flew back, his rifle flying out of his hands.

“Rowdy, secure the suspect!”

The big dog surged forward with a happy bark and planted his paws on the man’s chest.

Silence enveloped the clearing.

“Well, shit,” the dark haired woman said after a long pause. “That got me all turned on!” She stood up and strode to Nicole, holstering her pistol as she approached. “Not that we’re ungrateful but who’re you?”

Nicole lowered her gun, but made no move to put it away. Her eyes narrowed. “Deputy Nicole Haught. This is quite a shit show you’ve caused. Your partner mentioned something about credentials?”

The woman scoffed. “I know every deputy for a hundred miles and you ain’t one of ‘em.”

“You’ve slept with most of them,” her partner added with a shake of his head.

“Shut up, Dolls!” she hollered back over her shoulder, then turned back to a bemused Nicole. “So seriously, who the fuck are you?”

Nicole reached into her pocket and pulled out her badge. “Like I said, ‘Deputy’. Just so happens I’m from four hundred miles away.” She scowled. “So, I showed you mine, you show me yours.”

The woman rolled her eyes. “Geez, take a chill pill. Buy me a drink first, at least. Name’s Wynonna.” She shrugged towards her partner. “That’s Dolls.”

“In the glove compartment, Deputy,” Dolls interjected as Nicole’s gun hand twitched. “Right to apprehend a fugitive.”

Nicole stared at him “Bounty hunters?”

“We prefer the term ‘recovery agents’,” he replied somewhat loftily.

“That was quite a hole you blew in the side of that trailer,” she commented drily.

“Modified version of a sandbag projectile.” At Nicole’s raised eyebrow he added, “Technically non-lethal.” His expression betrayed nothing else even as Wynonna choked back a snort. Then she appraised Nicole again.

“Sooo, your name really Hot?”

Nicole bit back a groan. “Not Hot, Haught. H-a-u-g-h-t. If you start making jokes I _will_ shoot you.”

Dolls stood up and heaved the still stunned Bobo over his shoulder. “That’s like waving a red cape in front of a bull, Deputy. Forbidding Wynonna from anything is a guaranteed way to make her do it.”

“Oh yeah, Haught-shot,” Wynonna laughed. “It really, really is.” She glanced at Rowdy, still perched alertly on top of the other man. “Guess we better see if that asshole is still breathing.” She regarded the dog thoughtfully as Dolls heaved Bobo into the back of his SUV with a grunt. “Cool dog.”

“He’s my partner,” Nicole said flatly. “Pretty sure neither of us want to fuck you.”

Dolls burst out laughing as Wynonna sputtered indignantly. “She got you back, girl.”

Wynonna glared at him, then her lips curled in a grudging smile. She followed Nicole as the deputy walked towards her dog, still staring intently at the fallen gunman. She didn’t bother with her gun; Rowdy would have his jaws on the man’s throat if he so much as twitched.

“Shit,” Nicole muttered as she got close enough. He was clearly dead. “This is going to be a _lot_ of paperwork.”

 

* * *

 

 

Waverly looked up as Wynonna and Dolls strolled in. “Did you get him?”

“Slicker than shit,” Wynonna drawled, then flinched as Dolls slapped the back of her head. “Ow! Except for the fact Bobo blew out Doll’s side mirror with a shotgun. Turns out that’s not bullet proof, unlike the rest of his ride.”

“You got shot at?” the smaller woman screeched, immediately patting both of them down looking for injuries.

Dolls tolerated this for about ten seconds then gently pushed her back. “Not a scratch on us, I promise.”

Wynonna threw her jacket in the direction of the coat hook, and watched sullenly as it missed completely and fell to the floor. “Anyway, we had help. Some cop is on a road trip or something and lent a hand.”

Waverly strode over and hung up the jacket, giving her sister a hard look. “Where’s your new friend now?”

“Still talking to Nedley,” Wynonna shrugged, referring to their town’s own Sheriff. “Cop shit. Might meet us at Shorty’s later.”

Waverly sighed and waved in the direction of the office’s little kitchenette. “There’s pizza if you’re hungry.” She started shoving books and papers into her bag as Wynonna and Dolls made a beeline for the pizza box.

“Waverly,” Wynonna whined. “There’s nothing but vegetables on this!”

“You need to watch your cholesterol anyway, big sis.”

Dolls shoved half a piece in his mouth and picked up another on his way to their wildly flashing answering machine. “Just eat it, Earp.”

Waverly headed to the door. “Can you run me over to Shorty’s for my shift? Then you can get whatever awful greasy, high cholesterol, carcinogenic food you like.”

Wynonna perked up. “Now you’re talking. Let’s go. I need a drink anyway.”

 

* * *

 

 

Nicole pulled up next to the battered building proclaiming itself Shorty’s Bar and Entertainment. With a twelve foot tall painting of a cowgirl wearing nothing but hat, boots and a strategically placed gun belt, she felt fairly confident she knew what type of entertainment was implied. She looked down at the sidecar where the big pit bull lounged comfortably, goggles on his head and his official K9 harness still in place from their earlier sojourn at the town of Purgatory’s Sheriff’s department. He stood up and stretched as she swung her leg over but growled when she reached to take his goggles off.

“Dammit Rowdy, I’m not taking you into a bar looking like this.”

A few more moments of wrestling and the goggles were returned to the sidecar. As they approached the entrance a slim man with a black cowboy hat and a luxurious mustache emerged through the door, a dark cheroot held daintily between his teeth. He regarded them both with a calm eye, taking an extra moment to examine Rowdy’s harness and badge.

“And how may I help you fine folk this evening?”

“Uh, a woman named Wynonna told me to meet her here,” Nicole said, wincing as she heard herself talk about meeting a woman at a stripper joint. “She owes me a beer.”

“Miss Wynonna is in fact inside our fine establishment, so I welcome you,” he replied, a small smile playing about his lips. “And while normally I would have to make a polite objection to your companion, I can see he is an officer of the law, and as such is of course welcome here.”

Nicole stared at him, his soft drawl almost hypnotic. “Well, thank you…” she hesitated.

“You can call me Doc, Miss?” He paused in return.

“Nicole. Nicole Haught. And this is my partner, Rowdy.”

He grinned, his eyes crinkling good-naturedly. He pulled the door open wide and waved them in.

“Well now, Officers Haught and Rowdy, please make yourselves right at home!”

It took a moment for Nicole’s eyes to adjust to the dim light, but Rowdy pressed forward eagerly, his nose up and sniffing what no doubt was a dog’s delight of aromas. As she emerged in the main room she saw it was about three quarters full of patrons, and a buxom blonde wearing a black leather bikini swirled around a brass pole with well-practiced nonchalance, a Maroon 5 song blaring on the speakers. After a moment she flipped around, doing a well-practiced shimmy with a bright smile. In Nicole’s experience those smiles never managed to make it to the eyes; expressions were more likely to be resigned (in women who hadn’t planned on ending working as a stripper) or predatory (in women who were out for whatever they could get). She had only ever been in such a place in the course of her job, investigating a bar brawl, or an assault on one of the dancers, or once, sadly, the death of a bouncer due to a drugged out customer.

It was a different experience as a patron, and far more uncomfortable.

She didn’t see Wynonna anywhere, but saw a couple of cocktail waitresses working the floor, so she found a seat off to one side near the corner of the stage that had space for Rowdy to lay down and not get stepped on. With one last flourish the blonde on the platform bowed to much clapping and hollering from the surrounding customers before she collected her tips and departed, with one last flick of her hips before she disappeared behind a heavy curtain.

“Something to drink?” Nicole looked up to see a young woman with a tray waiting expectantly.

“Whatever you got on tap, thanks.”

The woman nodded and disappeared.

The song switched over, and the very familiar guitar licks of one of Nicole’s favorite workout songs pounded out of the speakers. This was apparently signal to the patrons to make a deafening roar in approval.

_She was a fast machine_

_She kept her motor clean_

_She was the best damn woman I had ever seen_

 

Through the curtain a beautiful brunette sashayed from behind the curtain. She wore an exceedingly short plaid skirt, high heeled oxfords, and a pressed white dress shirt unbuttoned and instead tied in a loose knot just below her breasts . In her hand she held a tumbler of whiskey that she ran seductively down her front as she stalked the stage with a grin, eyes twinkling at the number of bills being waved frantically at her. She turned and caught Nicole’s eye, her head cocked curiously. Nicole gulped as the woman approached her and kneeled on the stage, urging her to lean forward with a languid curl of her finger. The tumbler rose up to her lips that automatically parted. The smoky fumes teased her nose, then with a sudden saucy turn the whiskey was yanked away and the brunette downed it in one smooth swallow before tossing the glass behind her and throwing a leg around the pole and lofting herself towards the ceiling.

_Shook me all night long_

_Yeah you_

_Shook me all night long_

The waitress sat a pint of beer and a bowl of peanuts onto the counter in front of Nicole and she took a huge swallow, her eyes riveted to the smooth twirls above her. Around her the hoots and yells of the surrounding crowd faded as she caught those glorious golden brown eyes returning to her, the smile growing broader each time. Nicole’s felt her face grow hot with each glance.

Finally, mercifully, the driving guitar riffs faded and the dancer disappeared behind the curtain one more, but not before she blew a kiss and a wink at Nicole. The deputy sat back and shook her head, then swallowed the last of her beer in growing irritation. She had no business reacting to a woman, no matter how fake the circumstance.

“Rowdy, we should go,” she started to say before a sudden slap against her back caused her to jump. She whirled around to see a smirking Wynonna holding two bottles in one hand.

“Here you go Haught-stuff.” She handed one bottle to Nicole then plopped down in a nearby chair. “Cheers!”

They clinked bottle necks.

“So, are there any bars in Purgatory that don’t have half naked women?”

Wynonna took a long swallow. “Why, you have a problem with?”

“No,” Nicole replied quickly. “I mean, I was just surprised—”

“Friends of mine own it, so the booze is usually free.”

Nicole looked at her steadily. “So your offer to buy me a beer was contingent upon you not having to pay for it?”

Wynonna looked abashed for only a few moments, then shrugged. “It’s free to you either way.”

Nicole opened her mouth, then shut it again, not sure how to respond.

Wynonna surged up and reached out behind the deputy, and Nicole found herself with a lap full of warm body. “Saw you looking at her, Haught-shot, might as well meet her. Nicole, Waverly. Waverly, Nicole.”

“Nona,” the newcomer groaned and Nicole raised her eyes to meet a recently familiar golden brown. Her dress shirt was now buttoned, but the skirt and platform oxfords were unchanged. “You know I don’t do lap dances.”

“Come on, she probably saved my life, give her a shimmy.”

“Saved your life!” Waverly sat up and glared at her sister. “How crazy was that take down anyway?”

Nicole’s hands waved helplessly in the air, unsure where was safe to land while the two women argued. The press of Waverly’s body filled Nicole with an unfamiliar warmth, and there was a roaring in her ears that increased with every shift of soft legs against her thighs. Waverly huffed and threw up her arms before she wrapped one around Nicole’s neck and laid a chaste kiss against a blushing cheek. “Despite the fact she probably deserves a lingering death, thanks for saving my sister.”

The feel of Waverly’s lips was electric, and Nicole’s eyes closed briefly at the sensation. Then a flash of disgust roiled her stomach and she hastily rose, dumping Waverly on the floor as gently as she could before she turned and bolted for the door, a confused Rowdy hot on her heels. She ignored the confused exclamation from Doc as the door to Shorty’s slammed open. Nicole sprinted for her motorcycle but as she turned the corner, her stomach gave out and she heaved noisily against the side of the building.

“Fuck!” she gasped, before her gut clenched again and she doubled over, one hand desperately clutching the wall for support. She heard cautious footsteps approach her, then stop.

“Jesus, Red-Haught, you really have a problem with girls or something?”

There was a sound of a hand thwacking against leather. “Nona, shut up and go get her a bottle of water.”

Nicole felt a light touch on her shoulder and she wrenched away. “Don’t touch me!” she cried, stumbling forward. She hit the wall with a thud before sliding down to the ground, her head in her hands, uncontrollable sobs racking her body. “God, just don’t—“

Eventually she felt warm arms envelop her, and she collapsed into their embrace, her cries of anguish echoing in the dusty alleyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Nicole woke up with a start, a blue blanket sliding onto her lap as she sat up and took in her surroundings. She was sitting on a old couch with thick if slightly lumpy cushions. A stone fireplace topped by a thick wooden mantel was across from her, and the walls and ceiling were painted wood. She heard a snuffled grunt nearby and bent to see Rowdy fast asleep on a folded woolen blanket. She had only blurred recollections of the sisters bringing her back to their home, her devastated emotional state not letting her observe much at the time.

“Good morning,” murmured a voice behind her.

She turned and saw Wynonna’s sister standing behind her and Nicole struggled to recall her name. She wore an enormous black sweatshirt over gray yoga pants, and held out a cup of coffee with a hopeful expression.

“Thought you might like some of this.”

Nicole blinked, then reached out and accepted the cup with a nod. “I— thank you.” She stared down at her hands for a moment. “Sorry to put you through any trouble.” Her voice trembled a little; the emotion of the night before still felt raw.

“Please, it was no trouble at all,” the woman replied, her face earnest.

At the sound of their voices, Rowdy stirred, looking around sleepily. With a stretch and yawn he rose to his feet and to Nicole’s complete shock padded over and rubbed his head against the other woman’s knee. She wobbled at his insistent pushing and half fell onto a nearby chair with a laugh.

“Aren’t you a pretty boy,” she cooed. “Let’s see if Auntie Waverly can rustle you up something to eat, shall we?”

 _Waverly_ , thought Nicole with relief, but then her eyes widened in surprise when Rowdy barked happily and padded into the kitchen. She looked at Waverly in astonishment. “What did you do to my dog?”

Waverly stood up, glancing uncertainly between Rowdy and Nicole. “I’m sorry, I should have asked you what he eats.”

Nicole waved her hand dismissively. “No, it’s fine. He’s got the stomach of a goat. I’m just surprised he responded to you so easily.”

“Oh,” Waverly blushed. “Well, he and I spent a lot of time together last night.”

Nicole cocked her head. “What do you mean?”

Rowdy, getting impatient in the kitchen, bounded back into the living room, this time taking the time to half jump onto Nicole’s lap in greeting before returning to Waverly and bumping her with his big head.

“Um,” Waverly looked desperately around the room in embarrassment, before sitting back down in the chair. “You were having a lot of trouble sleeping, nightmares maybe, so I…” she trailed off uncertainly, her cheeks reddening. Finally she stammered. “I didn’t want to leave you alone, so I helped your dog keep you company.” She rubbed his ears. “Anyway, we had some leftovers, and I thought he might be hungry, so he got some steak and potatoes.” She grinned sheepishly. “Guess you could say I bribed him for his friendship.”

Nicole took in the slightly glazed look to her eyes and realization flooded her. “You stayed up all night.”

Waverly shrugged as she ducked her head back down. “I slept a little.”

Nicole swallowed hard. “Thank you,” she mumbled after a moment.

They sat quietly for a few minutes then Waverly pushed herself up, eager to dispel the awkward silence. “Are you hungry? Because I make some mean pancakes!” She bounced lightly on her feet as she walked to the kitchen. “I add bananas and chocolate chips to ‘em. And we’ve got thick cut bacon!”

Nicole found herself smiling in response. “That sounds really good, actually.”

 

* * *

 

 

Halfway through her second plate of pancakes (and Rowdy’s third) she accepted the offer of a coffee refill and sat back with a groan of satisfaction. “You weren’t lying about those pancakes.”

Waverly blushed again but merely nodded. She had chatted lightly over breakfast about the history of the Earp homestead, her interests at school, how Wynonna had basically raised her after their parents passed, gently keeping the awkward silences at bay. She didn’t mention working at Shorty’s, though whether it was because she herself was uncomfortable with it or she wanted to spare Nicole a reminder of the previous day, Nicole wasn’t sure.

Nicole poked a lingering piece of bacon with her folk, fully aware of Rowdy’s hopeful gaze. With a sigh she tossed it into the bowl Waverly had found for him to use. It was gone as soon as it hit.

“Waverly,” she began, then paused when Waverly turned to give her full attention. “I wanted to apologize. For yesterday.” She waved her hand again when Waverly shifted to deflect her. “I just— I hope I didn’t hurt you in anyway, pushing you. And— it wasn’t you, okay? I just wanted you to know it wasn’t — it wasn’t anything you or your sister did.” She dropped her hands to her lap and worried at the seam of her jeans. “It was just me being stupid,” she finally muttered.

She jumped slightly as she felt a tentative touch on her shoulder. She looked up to see the concern and compassion on Waverly’s face.

“We all have our demons and ghosts that haunt us, Wynonna would say,” Waverly said, her voice soft. “There was a time Wynonna couldn’t sleep without drinking enough whiskey to knock her out every night. She had a look in her eye just like the one I saw in you.” She shook her head and her hand gripped Nicole’s shoulder more firmly. “Sometimes I’ve had that look myself.” She paused, staring out the window, then shrugged. “We know a few things about that sort of thing out here.” She paused again, then took a breath. “You don’t have to talk about it but— I could listen. If you wanted— if you needed somebody to listen.”

Nicole felt tears sting her eyes and she squeezed them shut and covered Waverly’s hand with her own, giving it a thankful squeeze. Mercifully, Waverly merely smiled and stepped away. A muffled thump sounded overhead, so she pulled a third mug out of the cupboard and filled it half full of steaming hot coffee and half full of cream. She finished it with a hefty spoon full of sugar.

Nicole raised an eyebrow. “Wynonna drinks her coffee like that?”

“Awful isn’t it?” Waverly laughed as more thumps sounded from the staircase.

The object of their conversation shuffled sleepily into the kitchen and made a beeline for Waverly and the mug. “The only thing I like neat is my whiskey,” she said hoarsely, taking the mug and a long gulp. “Thanks Waves, that’s perfect.” She looked over at Nicole and Rowdy and her eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Did you two eat all my pancakes?”

Waverly swatted the back of her head. “They’re _guests_ , Nona, and I made plenty of food.”

“Ow! Fine, but their better be some left.” Wynonna ducked as Waverly went for her head again. “Geez, Waves, I was kidding.” She took another long swallow of coffee and regarded Nicole over the rim of her mug. She then set it down with a sigh. “So. Haught-head.”

Nicole rolled her eyes.

“What brings you out this way, anyway?” Wynonna popped half a pancake into her mouth with obvious enthusiasm. “It’s not like Purgatory is on anybody’s can’t-miss list.”

“Funny you should mention that,” Nicole remarked, watching as Rowdy started to inch slowly towards Wynonna’s plate full of bacon. “Met this bartender at a roadhouse on the interstate. She said it was pretty nice out here.”

Wynonna guffawed. “You mean old Phylis at the truck stop?”

Waverly rejoined them at the table. “Big woman, covered in tattoos, only one to ever beat you at a drinking contest?”

“That’s the one,” Wynonna burped and thumped her chest with her fist. “Hate to tell you this, Deputy, but that woman’s definition of ‘pretty nice’ is different than most folks.”

“She’s an old friend of Shorty’s, comes by the bar a couple of times a year,” Waverly put in. “She’s big into fishing and hunting.”

“Guess we do have that here,” Wynonna mused. “Ever go hunting, Haught-rod?”

“Only humans,” Nicole dead-panned.

Wynonna perked up at this. “You should come with us on some of our takedowns! I bet it’s more fun when we do it. Don’t have to stuff all official-like. We certainly have lots of _characters_ about that make things lively.”

Nicole caught Waverly’s look of horror and coughed back a laugh. “Thanks Wynonna, but I probably don’t have the right… instincts for bounty hunting. I’m probably a little too by the book.”

Wynonna shrugged and stuffed another whole pancake into her mouth. Her eyes rolled back with a look of bliss followed by a guttural moan.

“Dear lord, Nona, you want some alone time with your plate?” Waverly demanded in exasperation before turning to Nicole. “Please excuse my sister, she was raised by wolves.”

Rowdy decided that was the moment to snag what bacon he could from Wynonna’s plate, and in an instant three pieces were swept away by his eager jaws.

“Your damn dog stole my bacon!” Wynonna hollered and with a war cry she sprinted after him. In the subsequent mayhem, chairs overturned and the sofa upended. Rowdy’s barks and Wynonna’s threats of retribution circled the house before a chuckling Waverly wisely opened the back door for the big pit bull to beat a retreat. She turned to see Nicole collapsed on the floor against the cupboards, absolutely breathless with laughter, then winced at a particularly loud yell from outside.

“You damn dog, give me back my bacon!”

Waverly shook her head. “You’d think she realize she really doesn’t want to back.”

Nicole’s eyes grew wide and she laughed even harder. Waverly couldn’t help but join her and the kitchen echoed with their guffaws.

“Oh my God,” Nicole eventually managed. “Phylis was right. Purgatory is a great place for me to be for a while.” She rubbed her stomach ruefully, her diaphragm sore from all of her gasping. “Is there a hotel or anything around?”

“Well, yeah, but I’m not sending you there, it’s a shit hole,” said Waverly firmly. “Only biker gangs and hookers use it. You’re gonna stay here with us.”

“Oh gosh, I couldn’t impose,” Nicole protested. “You were kind enough to put me up for a night…”

Wynonna reappeared, a scrap of bacon in one hand and a sheepish Rowdy at her heels. She wiped the bacon off absently on a towel and shoved it in her mouth, glaring at the dog the whole while.

“Did you pull that out of his mouth?” Nicole asked in astonishment.

“Of course,” Wynonna shrugged, giving Rowdy another hard look. “It was the principal of the thing.”

Waverly pinched the bridge of her nose. “For fuck’s sake, Nona.”

“What? I’m not gonna let a damn dog take my bacon without a fight!”

 

* * *

 

 

Nicole breathed a sigh of relief when Wynonna swung her truck into the secured parking lot behind the bail bond’s office. Parked near the door, beyond a collection of cars and storage bins that presumably represented bond collateral, sat her bike, safe and sound.

“Dolls brought it over here for ya,” Wynonna explained. “Some drunk asshole might have fallen asleep in it, or worse, if we left it at Shorty’s. Hope that’s okay?”

Nicole shook her head. “Are you kidding? Thanks for not leaving it there.”

Wynonna shrugged, “Dolls is a softy.”

Waverly snorted from the back seat. “Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that, Nona.”

Nicole looked over her shoulder to see the younger woman smirk, her hands idly stroking Rowdy as he lay sprawled across her lap. “I know who the biggest softy is in that relationship.”

“Shut up.”

The back door opened and Dolls stuck his head out, waving them in urgently.

“We’ve got a problem,” he said without preamble.

It was immediately clear what the problem was.

At the front door a slouched figure pounded feebly at the glass door, crying and shouting. “Waves! Come on, Waves, I know you’re in there, baby! I miss you, Waverly!”

”Oh geez, it’s Loser. Would you _please_ let me shoot him?” Wynonna asked in exasperation.

Dolls shook head head as he rolled his eyes. “Nedley doesn’t appreciate random bodies.”

“I’m pretty sure I could make the body disappear,” Wynonna retorted.

To Nicole’s surprise Dolls nodded agreement, his hand resting on his holstered gun. “That’s true, but nevertheless…”

Waverly made an exasperated sound and tossed her brown hair over her shoulder. “Nobody is shooting anybody,” she declared. “I will go talk to him and get him to go home and sleep it off. You’re both right here if I need you.” She looked fiercely at her sister. “Wynonna! Sit! Stay!”

Behind her Rowdy promptly sat down and Nicole choked back a laugh. Dolls coughed, his eyes twinkling.

“Nice to see you again, Deputy,” he said with a faint smile. “You have a very nice motorcycle. It was pleasure riding it over here.”

“Brunhilde is a fine gal,” Nicole agreed. “Thanks for taking care of her for me.”

Wynonna scoffed. “You named your ride Brunhilde?”

Nicole slumped down onto the couch at Dolls’ waved invitation. “You got a problem with that?”

“Hell, Dolls named his truck Mama for reasons I still don’t understand, so I get people naming their rides, but why Brunhilde?”

Their idle banter was interrupted by a shout from the front. Nicole leapt to her feet as he saw Waverly struggle with the man at the door. Rowdy leaped forward with an angry growl with Nicole, Wynonna and Dolls hot on his heels.

“Champ, let go of me!” Waverly yelled, trying to extricate herself from his desperate grip.

He shook her as he gripped even more tightly. “Baby, you gotta listen to me! I said I was sorry so you gotta take me back, right?” His voice was pleading but his face showed anger. “You can’t just walk away from me!”

Barking furiously Rowdy threw himself at the door and it swung open under his weight. An instant later the big pit had the man on the ground, a truly scary snarl rasping as he dripped saliva .

“Don’t move,” Nicole advised, her voice low with anger. “If you move he’ll go for your throat.” She glanced at Waverly, still standing nearby. Her face was pale and her arms were wrapped around herself. “Are you okay?”

Waverly looked up at Nicole’s soft question. She nodded jerkily.

“And you know this man?” Gentle, but insistent. She felt herself slip comfortably into work mode for the first time in months.

“This is her loser of an ex-boyfriend, Champ Hardy,” Wynonna snapped. “He likes to get drunk and turn into Captain Asshole.”

Nicole noted Waverly starting to rub her arms where Champ’s hands had likely left bruises. “Mr. Dolls, may I borrow your handcuffs?”

Dolls handed them over wordlessly.

“Rowdy, stand down.” The big dog reluctantly stepped out of the way, then turned with a huff and trotted over to Waverly, rubbing himself happily against her legs. Nicole’s hand shook as she saw this, but she gritted her teeth and expertly had Champ on his stomach and cuffed. “I’m placing you under arrest, Mr. Hardy,” she informed him, then looked over at where Dolls and Wynonna were standing with their arms around Waverly. “Anybody call the locals?”

Dolls nodded with a small wave of his hand holding his cell phone.

“You fucking bitch, you can’t do this!” Champ yelled. “Shitty bounty hunter bullshit!”

“She’s a cop, you idiot,” Wynonna informed him as she stepped away from Waverly and landed a booted foot hard against his back. “And you’re lucky she is or I’d have shot your ass.”

“Fuck you, Earp!” He was spitting now, his face red. “Fuck all of you! You will pay for this. Especially you, Waverly, you traitorous bitch!”

A patrol car pulled up and two uniforms stepped out. One shook his head as he approached. “You’ve been out of jail for what, twelve hours, Champ?”

“Not gonna learn, is he?” replied his partner.

“Fuck you pigs!” Champ yelled as they lifted him up. “You can’t keep me locked up! I got fucking rights! And I’m gonna come back and give you what’s coming to you Waver—”

The back door of the cruiser slammed shut, cutting him off.

“Please tell me he’s not going to get out on bail so fast this time,” Wynonna pleaded.

“No promises,” said the first cop ruefully. “Judge Stillwell was awfully good friends with Champ’s granddaddy.”

“But he wasn’t supposed to go off and get drunk, and there are lots of witnesses for his making threats this time,” his partner shrugged. “So that could help.” He looked over at Nicole. “Weren’t you at the station earlier?”

Nicole held out her hand. “Nicole Haught. I’m a deputy for Washow County, though I and my partner on leave right now.”

“And you hooked up with this crew,” he said, shaking his head with a grin. “Well, hope you weren’t looking forward to any relaxation.”

“Shut it, Jonesy,” Wynonna growled playfully. “We’re taking good care of her.”

He tipped his hat at Rowdy. “Keep an eye out, Officer,” he said good-naturedly. “Trouble seems to follow this crowd around.”

Rowdy barked and they all laughed.

Nicole caught Waverly watching her, a look of speculation on her face. She dropped her head and fought back the desire to grab Rowdy and get the hell out of town. Avoiding Waverly’s gaze she re-entered the office, heading straight for the bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face, then rubbed more on the back of her neck. Looking up, she caught a reflection of herself in the mirror. Her eyes were a little bloodshot, and her cheeks still showed the gauntness of several months of little appetite.

 _You’re a mess, Cole,_ said Beth’s voice.

“Yeah, well, you’re not here to keep in me in line anymore.”

_You shouldn’t need me, honey. You know what you need to do._

“I don’t,” cried Nicole, unable to stop the tears that slid down her cheeks.

_Sure you do. You need to live. You have so much to live for, honey._

“I have nothing without you,” Nicole sobbed.

 _Oh, honey,_ Beth’s voice caressed her. _You have everything._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found a great pic of what I imagine Rowdy and Brunhilde look like and posted it on my tumblr feed:
> 
>  
> 
> [Rowdy and Brunhilde](https://oldvelvet95.tumblr.com/post/163587704848/for-you-sisters-of-mercy-readers-what-i-imagine)
> 
>  
> 
> Peace,  
> -V95


	6. Chapter 6

Nicole gunned the throttle coming out of a turn and glanced over at the side car. In it, a very pleased Rowdy leaned happily against a tense Waverly Earp. The tiny brunette had one hand white knuckling the side of the seating compartment, and the other hand held the pit bull’s harness in a death grip.

“Not so fond of motorcycles?” Nicole finally shouted over the roar of the motor.

Waverly gave her a forced grin that did not reach her eyes. “I’m good!”

Nicole smirked and took the next turn a little faster, guiltily enjoying the look of panic that flashed across Waverly’s face.

 _Be nice, Cole,_ Beth’s tone was scolding. _You trying to make her hate you?_

Nicole grimaced at the thought, and guiltily throttled down for a bit before finally turning into the parking lot of the Purgatory Library. The engine pinged as it started to cool, and she took extra time to unbuckle her helmet and hang it from one mirror before turning to her passengers. She she saw the slight tremble in Waverly’s hands as the smaller woman extricated herself from the sidecar, and hated herself a little.

 _You are such an asshole,_ she thought regretfully _._ She forced herself to look her companion in the face. “Hey, I’m sorry. I should have driven a little more like a sane human being.”

“It’s okay,” Waverly whispered hoarsely. She ducked her head and cleared her throat before looking up and giving Nicole a wan smile. “Thanks for the ride, anyway. I really appreciate it.” She turned and headed for the entrance, her steps fast and her book bag clutched to her chest. Rowdy hurried after, bouncing with gleeful enthusiasm.

Nicole bit her lip. “Rowdy, heel!” The big dog stopped and looked back at her with reproach in his dark eyes. Waverly leaned over and gave his broad head a rub, then she turned and ran up the steps to the library. She paused, one hand on the brass door handle. Nicole felt torn between wanting her to turn around and feeling her own need to flee as fast as possible. She tensed as she saw the brunette take a deep breath, shake her head, then disappear into the dim depths beyond.

Disappointment flooded through her and she took her own shuddering breath, the now habitual turmoil of her emotions roiling through her and souring her stomach.

“Dammit.”

Rowdy whined as he planted himself next to Nicole’s left boot. He leaned into her as usual, but his eyes stayed fixed on the library doors.

“Sorry, buddy,” she muttered. “She’s got more studying to do and I promised we’d go back to the Sheriff’s office.” She kicked her bike back to life and headed to the road. Rowdy leaned forward eagerly, ears and jowls flapping in the wind as they picked up speed. In her haste, Nicole failed to see Waverly watching them leave from the second floor window.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Haught-potato, what are you doing here?”

Nicole groaned and looked up at a smirking Wynonna. “Must you?”

“Yes,” the brunette replied. “I must.” She plopped herself down at the table where Nicole nursed a cop of cooling coffee. “So, seriously. What’s up?”

Nicole sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Apparently the fact that I was involved in an off-duty officer involved shooting and soonafter followed it up with making an arrest of…” she hesitated.

“Captain Loser of the Starship Asshole,” Wynonna supplied.

Nicole stared at her for a long moment before continuing. “Right, um, _Waverly’s assailant_. I apparently am being threatened with the loss of my badge.”

Wynonna stood up so fast her chair skidded across the room and slammed into the wall.

“What in the holy fuck?” she yelled, her face reddened with anger.

“I should have known you would be involved with _Wynonna_ _Earp_ , Deputy Haught,” came a smooth drawl and both women turned to see a smartly dressed, stocky man in a three piece suit. He florid face glistened with a sheen of perspiration and he held a briefcase in one hand and an unlit cigar in the other.

“I probably should have guessed you’d show up,” Wynonna snarled. “Phony Maloney. Who’d you bribe to get your law license back?”

He ignored her and turned to Nicole, still sitting silently at the table. He placed a card on the table that she made no move to take. “ _Finnegan_ Maloney, Defense Attorney. The horrific violation of my client’s rights will certainly not endear you to your superiors, as I have mentioned to Sheriff Nedley.” He brushed imaginary lint off his lapel and came a little closer, his voice turning oily and menacing. “It’s a shame when those intended to uphold the law violate it.”

Nicole maintained her silence and merely continued staring at the lawyer, but from under the table came a low, angry growl.

Maloney paused. “What the hell?”

Wynonna laughed uproariously. “I’d step back if I were you, Phoney.”

His face darkened and he leaned forward more, the hand holding the cigar raised in admonishment. “I will not be threatened by the likes of—”

With a roar Rowdy burst from under the table, his hackles raised and his teeth bared. His message was clear, _Stop now._

Maloney shrieked and stumbled backwards, drawing the attention of every cop in bullpen. The door to Sheriff Nedley’s office banged open and the Sheriff himself came storming out.

“Maloney! What the hell are you doing?” he demanded loudly.

The lawyer backed up further. “This dog attacked me!” he screamed. “I want it put down immediately.”

“Are you kidding me, you sorry son of—” Wynonna clamped her mouth shut at a stern look from Nedley.

He frowned then turned to Nicole, still sitting silently at the table, and then at Rowdy, stiff and angry right next to her.

“ _Officer Rowdy_ ,” Nedley emphasized at last, looking Maloney over, “is a trained police dog who along with is partner Deputy Haught has an exemplary record, as I so recently had the honor of investigating. I sincerely doubt he attacked you.” He looked over at Nicole. “Deputy?”

She finally spoke, her voice level. “Officer Rowdy responded to an aggressive move and raised voice in my vicinity on the part of Mr. Maloney, Sheriff. He is currently in his defensive stance.” She looked down at the dog. “Stand down, Rowdy.”

The big dog sank to the ground, his eyes never leaving the lawyer.

Nedley turned back to the cowering lawyer. “And there you are. I’ll remind you that this area is always under security surveillance and I’ll be reviewing the tape carefully. I also recall that you were told you to stay away from Deputy Haught while your so-called claims were being processed.” His face twisted in distaste as he stared at the lawyer. “So if I see evidence that you approached her, and perhaps fabricated an accusation towards Officer Rowdy, I will have no choice but to alert the prosecutor’s office.”

Maloney’s face paled and he looked around frantically, then visibly recoiled as he noted the security camera emplacements all around the room. He raised his hands placatingly. “Well now, I’m sure this has all been a big misunderstanding, Sheriff,” he simpered, insincerity pouring off of him.

Nedley grunted. “You should probably go now, Maloney. The DA will be in touch I’m sure.”

Malone straightened his tie and shoved his cigar between his teeth. With one last glare at Nicole and Wynonna he turned and left.

Nedley stared after him for a moment, then turned back to the two women. “Haught, please tell me how in the hell is it possible you can get into trouble just sitting in the break room of a police station.”

Nicole felt herself start to grin, despite herself. “Practice, sir.”

The Sheriff sighed. “I know you don’t work for me and I can’t require it, but for the sake of my sanity would you be willing to let me hold your badge and service weapon until we can sort through this mess?” His face softened at the look on her face, and he went on a bit more gently. “Look, Haught. I have no doubt you have acted entirely within the law. I also know that Maloney is very good at dragging law enforcement officers through the mud in order to try and clear his very guilty clients, and Bobo Del Rey is as guilty as they come. This would just be a show of good will on your part, okay?”

Suddenly Nicole’s gaze dropped to Rowdy and her face hardened. “My partner,” she began.

“Stays with you!” Nedley hastened to assure her. “This department won’t let anyone take him from you, I swear it.”

Nicole glanced at Wynonna. The dark haired woman was glaring at the sheriff, but when she turned and caught Nicole’s eye, she nodded slowly.

“Much as I hate to admit it, he’s good people, Haught-stuff,” she murmured. “You can trust him.”

With a pained grimace, Nicole handed over her gun and badge. The sheriff accepted them with an understanding nod, his face apologetic, then returned to his office.

Nicole felt the loss as a physical blow; her identity so long wrapped up in being a wife and a deputy and now both were gone. She jumped when Wynonna clapped her on the back.

“Come on,” she said as she pushed Nicole towards the door. “I know just what you need.”

 

* * *

 

 

Demonic Fry and Grill was a couple of block over from the bail bonds office. Famous for their habanero burgers, spicy chicken wings, and Devil chili fries, they were also known to make cocktails that arrived at the table on fire. The walls were dark stained wood and covered in pictures of patrons with pained faces interspersed with posters from classic B horror movies. A life-size cardboard cutout of Bela Legosi in full Dracula regalia stood pointing the way to the bathrooms.

Needless to say, it was Wynonna’s favorite restaurant.

A plates of wings, a large chili fries, and two Vodka Flaming Anuses later (Wynonna insisted), Nicole begged for mercy.

“Oh, come _on_ , Haught-mama,” Wynonna laughed. “You afraid of a little heat?”

“I can’t feel my tongue.”

“Awesome. Drink up.”

Nicole groaned with gratitude as their waitress, a tall blonde wearing not much more than Waverly’s schoolgirl outfit at Shortly’s, placed an emergency milkshake on the table. She blatantly ran her eyes down Nicole’s lanky frame and gave her a wink before sauntering off. Nicole was too busy gulping down frozen vanilla goodness to notice. Wynonna’s eyes narrowed as she saw the waitress toss several more sultry looks towards their table, then downed the rest of her Angel’s Delight, a bright pink concoction in a martini glass that made Nicole shudder.

“That shit looks like Pepto-Bismol,” she commented. “Also, you don’t strike me as a pink drink girl.”

Wynonna shrugged. “It’s the only thing with alcohol that cuts the heat.”

Nicole savored another mouthful of milkshake before replying. “You could try forgoing the booze.”

“Fuck that.”

Wynonna’s phone started vibrating, and she rooted around underneath piles of discarded napkins until she found it.

“Baby girl.”

She ran one finger around the inside of her glass and sucked off the remnants to Nicole’s horrified amusement.

“Okay, okay, I’m coming. Just, give me a few okay? No I won’t forget — that was ONE time!”

Nicole bit her lip hard to keep from laughing then yelped as Wynonna kicked her under the table. Rowdy looked up from where he lounged on Nicole’s jacket and gave a half-hearted bark at Wynonna before dropping his head back down with a huff.

“Some partner _you_ are,” Nicole groused.

Wynonna waved her had dismissively. “Your dog loves me. Come on, we gotta go.”

Nicole took a huge swallow of milkshake then winced at the brain freeze. “Where are we going?”

“My sister needs a ride to work. Damn, I can’t wait until she can get her Jeep fixed.”

Nicole’s stomach dropped at the thought of having to face Waverly — she still felt guilty for her stupid prank earlier that day and even guiltier at the rush of pleasure remembering the sweet brunette sitting on her lap at Shorty’s. She pushed that though aside and focused on the other piece of information she could work with.

“What’s wrong with her Jeep?”

 

* * *

 

 

Waverly pushed through the front door then stopped suddenly, causing Wynonna to grumble.

“The hell?”

“Shh.”

Nicole lay sprawled on the couch, deeply asleep and with a smudge of grease on her cheek. Rowdy was curled up between her legs, his head pillowed on her thigh.

“That’s just about the cutest damn thing I’ve ever seen,” Wynonna whispered gleefully as she pulled out her phone. Neither deputy nor dog stirred at the brief flash of light as the elder Earp captured the moment for posterity.

Waverly paused as Wynonna shuffled off to her room, shedding outerwear as she went. In the dim light, Nicole’s pale face was almost ethereal, but even in sleep she wasn’t relaxed. Her brow was slightly furrowed, and her hands twitched, as if reaching out for something. Waverly crept closer, intending only to pull the blanket back up over the sleeping pair, but at her soft touch Nicole jerked slightly.

“Hey, Beth,” she mumbled. “Love you, honey.” Her voice trailed off in a sigh.

Waverly froze, then forced herself to finish tucking her guests in, leaving Rowdy’s head exposed but the rest of him covered along with Nicole. His eyes opened briefly and he licked her hand as she gave him a pat, then he, too, went back to sleep. She looked at them both for a moment longer, then made her way as quietly as she could into the kitchen, desperate for a cup of tea.

She sat for a long time as her tea grew cold, watching over the still forms on the couch, and wondering.


	7. Chapter 7

Waverly sat on the front porch on the old porch swing, quietly watching the sun rise in a swirl of brilliant orange and pink over the shadowed tops of distant trees. The tall frost-covered grasses glittered in the growing light. She sipped her coffee from a chipped mug, and a coarse woven blanket around her shoulders held off the chill of the frosty morning. The homestead was still and peaceful, no birds or animals disturbed the silence. It all belied the turmoil in Waverly’s mind. As the sun climbed higher and oranges and pinks gave way to violets and blues she heard the creak of the door and a slow, quiet footstep.

“May I join you?”

Waverly turned to see Nicole standing sleepily in the doorway, holding her own mug of coffee. She had clearly scrubbed up a bit; the smudge on her cheek was gone and the copper hair framing her face was damp. Rowdy padded out after her, yawning. He snuffled against Waverly in greeting before disappearing out into the nearby field for his morning constitutional.

“Please, have a seat,” Waverly said hastily as she realized Nicole was still waiting for permission before she sat down. Nicole sank down on the other side of the chair, careful to take as little space as possible.

Waverly rolled her eyes. “I’m not going to bite you, Nicole.” She glanced over at the red-head and saw that she was sitting tensely, staring down at the coffee in her hands. “Hey, are you okay over there?”

Nicole’s eyes were red-rimmed when she finally lifted her head and looked back. “I — I want to apologize. For yesterday,” she whispered. “I was awful to you, and you didn’t deserve it.”

Waverly blinked. “What do you mean?” She leaned over and placed her hand on Nicole’s shoulder in concern. “Do you mean about going a little fast on your bike? I’m sorry I’m such a wuss! It wasn’t—”

“No!” Nicole interrupted. “I mean, yes. I saw you were scared and I went fast anyway, just to make you mad.” Her voice grew raspy. “I was so stupid. You were being so nice to me, and I got scared.”

Waverly sat back, her brow furrowing in confusion. “I don’t understand.”

Nicole stood up and moved to the porch railing, gripping the faded wood hard with her hands. When she spoke again, her voice was so soft Waverly rose quietly and carefully to get closer.

“I lost someone I loved, very much. Right now the thought of caring for anyone, or anyone caring for me…” she trailed off. “It’s just— it’s too much.”

Waverly took a step closer. “Was it Beth?”

Nicole whirled and fell back, her face ashen. “How do you know about Beth?” she demanded.

Waverly held up her hands as she stopped, as if Nicole was a spooked horse needing to be calmed. “You said her name in your sleep,” she replied, watching Nicole’s face carefully. “It sounded like she was important to you.”

Tears sprang from Nicole’s eyes and she choked back a sob. Waverly longed to pull her into a hug but was afraid of the reaction she’d get. She settled for inviting her back to the porch swing.

“Come sit, honey. Please.”

Nicole obeyed, her movements jerky. Waverly reached out and retrieved the red head’s discarded cup of coffee and pressed it into her hands.

“Have you talked to anybody about this?” she asked.

Nicole sighed. She stared out at Rowdy as he roamed the field, probably following the myriad animal scents that were likely to be there. Then she pulled her attention back to the woman beside her. “Not really. My uncle tried some, and he wanted me to see a therapist but I just couldn’t— I wasn’t ready. So me and Rowdy hit the road.” She looked over at Waverly and smiled briefly. “Was hoping it would clear my head up a bit.”

Waverly grinned knowingly. “How’s that working out?”

Nicole’s answering chuckle was rueful. “Jury’s still out on that one.”

“Yeah, well. If you wanted peace and quiet, this was probably the wrong place to come.”

Nicole shrugged. “Too much quiet isn’t so good for me anyway.” She took a deep breath. “She was my wife,” she blurted. “She was killed by a drunk driver.”

Waverly’s heart sank. “I’m so sorry. I can’t imagine—”

“She was pregnant,” Nicole continued, her voice shaking. “With our son.”

She couldn’t help it; her hands grabbed Nicole’s and squeezed, but kept quiet, letting Nicole proceed at her own pace.

“We were high school sweethearts. You’d think in a small town we’d get bunch of grief from everyone, but nobody cared, except my parents. The day I came out they threw me out of the house. Told me I was a sinner and was going to die in hellfire. I went to live with my Uncle Tommy. He’s the Sheriff in our town, and he’s raised me since I was fifteen. Went to the Academy when I graduated and became a deputy to make him proud.” At this memory she smiled. “He told me I was a damn fool but he was proud of me anyway”

To Waverly’s surprise Nicole’s grip on her hands tightened.

“The day of our wedding they snuck into the reception. My mother grabbed the microphone and told everyone there that my wife was Satan’s whore, and that our relationship would bring down God’s wrath. I guess it did,” she stuttered. “God took her and our boy away from me, my penalty for sin—”

“Bullshit.”

Nicole looked up in shock at Waverly’s determined face.

“That _drunk driver_ took away your wife and son,” Waverly stated firmly. “Your parents are crazy if they can’t see what I can see after only a few days.” She paused as Nicole looked at her, her face devastated but questioning, and pulled the deputy’s hands into her lap. Her thumbs rubbed comforting circles over Nicole’s knuckles. “You are a kind person, generous, and protective,” she nodded at the big pitbull wandering back from his jaunt. “All anyone has to do is see you and your dog to know what kind of person you are. The dog reflects the person.”

Nicole’s laugh was weak but there. “Beth used to say that.”

“Sounds like she was a wise woman.”

“She was the best.”

Waverly realized she was still rubbing Nicole’s hands but couldn’t bring herself to stop. “Tell me about her?”

“Geez, where do I start?” Nicole took a shuddering breath, then settled more comfortably into the swing. “Super smart, always. She’d help me with my homework, even when I was at the academy and she wasn’t even in my classes! She got a partial scholarship to attend the local university and became a nurse, working at the hospital while I worked at the Sheriff’s department. We were so happy. It didn’t matter what my parents thought. We had my Uncle Tommy and our friends and each other…”

Waverly linked their fingers together absent-mindedly. “What about her parents?”

Nicole grimaced. “Gone. They were older, and her mom died of cancer when she was a freshmen in high school. Her dad died of a heart attack when she was a senior, just after we started dating.

“Jesus,” Waverly breathed.

Nicole shrugged. “She never got a chance to tell him about us, but she swore up and down that he would have supported us had he known. That’s something I guess.” They were silent for a moment. Anyway, she was only a month away from eighteen when he passed, and my uncle made some kind of arrangement with her so she could just stay in the house to finish school. She sold it after college to pay off her student loans and help us buy a little house together closer to my Uncle Tommy and with a bigger yard for Rowdy.”

Almost as if called he reappeared and trotted towards them, grinning happily. With a grunt he jumped up onto the swing chair causing it to rock wildly as he plopped down between them, trapping their clasped hands behind him.

Neither woman moved to free themselves.

“Did you hear us talking about you,” Waverly cooed, planting a kiss on his broad forehead. “How’d you end up with him anyway?”

Nicole chuckled. “That’s actually a funny story.” She stroked his back fondly. “He showed up at the Emergency Room when Beth was working a shift. Just waddled right up to her and sat on her foot while she was doing an intake.” He wooed softly as Nicole started rubbing his belly. “Caused a bit of a ruckus, seeing this little two month old puppy following one of the nurses around. They were going to call animal control but he just started at her until she gave in and took him home.”

The dog adjusted himself so that Nicole had better access to his belly and his head was firmly in Waverly’s lap.

“You’re real subtle, there, partner,” Nicole groused. “Tommy had been pondering K9 units, but we didn’t really have the budget for one at the time, so I volunteered to see if we could train him up rather than buy one of those fancy shepherds that cost thirty thousand dollars a piece.”

Waverly sputtered. “I love dogs, but _thirty thousand_?”

“Yeah, I know. Beth helped me write a grant proposal and we were able to get some money from the state to go to training together. He passed with flying colors and he’s been my partner ever since.” She paused, then grinned. “I got enough training myself to start giving preliminary training to the other deputies, and was able to get Tommy to help me convince the county supervisors that we could select likely dogs out of the pound and build a whole county K9 corps for way less than normal. It took off, and not just for the Sheriff’s department. We’ve got dogs for just about everything — patrol duty, contraband detection, agricultural inspection, search and rescue. Hell, we’ve got certified therapy dogs to help interview victims of crimes and help out at schools, and a program at the county jail for inmates to train service dogs for disabled people. Our re-offender rate dropped almost fifty percent two years after that program started.”

“That’s amazing Nicole!”

Her smile faded, but didn’t disappear altogether. “Beth’s idea. She said it could be our legacy.” She cleared her throat. “Guess it will be — Tommy asked to rename the training field after her.”

They fell into silence, both looking out over the brightening landscape. But now the silence was once again peaceful, and Nicole’s face was more relaxed than it had been.

Waverly realized their fingers were still laced together, and carefully lifted both of their hands free of Rowdy’s bulk before placing a gentle kiss on the back of Nicole’s hand. “I’m honored you chose to share her with me,” she said, her eyes bright with emotion. “And I meant what I said — I’m here if you ever want to talk.”

With one last kiss to Rowdy’s head she rose and returned to the house.

Nicole stared after her, her hand tingling from the sensation of the smaller woman’s lips.

_Well now, was that so hard, Cole?_

“Not helping, Beth,” she muttered.

_Guess I’ll have to try a little harder then…_

Nicole groaned.

 

* * *

 

 

“Brought you some lemonade!”

Nicole jumped, banging her head on the hood of the jeep. “Ow.”

Waverly hurried forward. “Oh damn, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s okay, just surprised me.” Nicole reached for a rag and scrubbed at her hands before accepting the tall glass of lemonade. “Thanks.” She leaned against one fender, appraising the engine with a practiced eye. “Almost done, I think. I adjusted your timing belt and three of your cylinders. Also I’m not sure what happened but your alternator wasn’t hooked up correctly so I got all that sorted. I suspect you need a couple of new gaskets but we’ll have to hit the auto parts store for that. If I have to pull the engine block I’m gonna need to find a pulley or maybe I could rig a chain here in the barn? But before all that first I need to go over your suspension just in case, I thought I saw a crack in one of the sway bars…”

“Stop, stop, stop,” Waverly waved her hands desperately. She looked at the re-smudged face of Nicole and the neatly laid out tools on the ground next to her jeep. “Nicole, you didn’t have to go through all this trouble.”

Nicole blushed and shrugged. “Gave me something to do.”

Wynonna chose that moment to burst into the barn. “Haught-head! You’ve been out here for _hours_ , are you sure you know what you’re doing?” She smirked at Nicole’s sour look.

The deputy merely stepped around Waverly and leaned into the cab. With an smug flick of the ignition, the Jeep roared to life then settled down into a smoothly purring idle.

“Daaaaaaamn,” said Wynonna.

Both sisters looked a little awed.

“My Uncle Tommy and I rebuilt a lot of cars over the years,” Nicole explained. “It was a way to bond and make a little money. He’d buy abandoned junkers at the impound for cost of the impound and we’d fix them and sell them. When I got older I got more interested in motorcycles. Turns out they’re even easier to work on.” She tilted her head at Brunhilde, parked just outside the barn door. “I rebuilt a bike just like that one and sold it to cover living costs when I was in the Academy. Always wanted to get another one I could keep, and she just kind of fell in my lap. The sidecar was a great bonus.”

Wynonna plopped herself down into the sidecar and propped her feet up on the bike’s seat, ignoring Nicole’s glare. “Okay, _now_ you have to tell us why you named her Brunhilde. I mean, come on.” Wynonna patted the hood of the sidecar. “This thing is _boss._ It should be Tank or Thor or Supergirl or something—”

“Brunhilde was a Valkyrie,” Nicole replied softly. “She would collect the valiant dead and carry them off to one of the heroic houses of the afterlife.”

“You mean, like Valhalla?” asked Waverly.

“Or Sessrúmnir in the goddess Freya’s land of Fólkvangr,” Nicole scuffed her boot in the dirt. “I always preferred the idea of Fólkvangr myself, though it’s not as well known. Only men go to Valhalla, but Freya also welcomed women who died a noble death.” She shrugged and managed to work up an awkward grin, but at Waverly’s narrowed eyes she knew the smaller woman wasn’t buying her attempt at lightening the mood.

“Huh,” was Wynonna’s only comment, then she wriggled herself back up. “Welp, before Waverly starts nerding on us with her own monumental knowledge of mythology we should plan on getting out of here. I’m taking us out tonight.”

Waverly glared at her sister. “Do we get a say in any of this?”

Wynonna smirked at her “Nope.”

Nicole looked back and forth between them. “Um, I don’t want impose…”

Waverly whirled on her. “Oh no you don’t, Nicole Haught! If Wynonna is dragging me out somewhere, you’re coming too.”

“Right, truck’s leaving in an hour. We’ll be picking up Doc on the way.”

Waverly felt her stomach drop. There were few places Wynonna and Doc ever went to together, and if it didn’t involve a poker game it likely was…

“You’re going to enjoy this, Haught-pot!”

Nicole looked at Waverly, who looked slightly ill, then back at Wynonna, who looked positively gleeful.

“Open mic night! Doc’s a guitar player and Waves here is his singer!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AN] won't lie, this was a tough chapter to write and quite possibly to read, but hopefully y'all will enjoy...

  
Nicole climbed down from the truck, looking around in mild confusion. The parking lot was an open field, filled with all types of cars and motorcycles, including a whole row of older bikes that made Nicole’s heart purr — Harley's, BMWs, Nortons, BSAs, Triumphs, and even a couple of rarer bikes like a Vincent and an old Indian.

  
She salivated in particular at a bike similar to Brunhilde but beautifully restored with cream paint and soft brown leather seats and grips.

“Put your tongue back in your mouth, Haught-rod,” chided Wynonna as she pushed her along. “There’s drinking and singing and other forms of debauchery to be done here.”

Waverly rolled her eyes. “What she really means is, she’s going to get drunk and sing along loudly as she feels inspired and maybe punch out any hecklers when Doc plays.” She gave her sister a stern look.

Wynonna gave her a wide-eyed innocent look. “I’m the soul of discretion!” Then she smirked. “Except when assholes are around, and is it my fault there are so many?”

“Behave yourself, Nona,” Waverly admonished. “And do not get Nicole into trouble.”

“You wound me, baby girl.”

“I know you, Wynonna Earp.”

Nicole cast one more longing look over her shoulder at the motorcycles then allowed herself to get pulled into the dim depths of the clapboard building at the edge of the field. At Waverly and Wynonna’s suggestion Rowdy had been left in the company of Dolls (whom the sisters promised would rather eat glass than go with them) for the night and Nicole felt naked without him. However Wynonna assured her that The Stable, as their destination was called, was particularly dog unfriendly with lots of rocking chairs and the inevitable music performance bad enough to make a dog howl.

Rowdy had looked slightly askance at being left behind, but when Dolls produced a large plate of spare ribs to share the dog happily jumped onto the couch next to his new best friend and settled down to watch the Vikings take on the Broncos.

The noise was indeed phenomenal inside, and to Nicole’s shock she saw that the name was literal — the original stalls were still largely in place, each now hosting a table and chairs, though the walls were cut down to waist height so everyone had a clear view of the stage. The main corridor was lined with rocking chairs all facing forward.

Waitresses carried trays of food and drink into various stalls, and the occasional patron wandered up to the emcee and signed up for a slot. Pictures of musicians lined the walls; Nicole was surprised that she recognized many of the faces.

“George Strait played here?” She asked Wynonna in surprise.

Wynonna nodded, looking around. “We get a lot of pretty good cowboy singers through here. Usually it’s a regular music venue, but they have a couple of open-mic nights a month. Doc loves ‘em. Almost never misses a chance to do his thing.”

A young woman on stage was doing a passable Janis Joplin cover bewailing the loss of Bobby McGee. Most of the audience was singing along lustily and the smell of beer and French fries was almost overwhelming.

Wynonna spotted Doc lounging in one of the stalls closest to the stage, a tumbler of whiskey in his hand. He smiled and stood as he saw them coming, tipping his hat.

“I cannot express my appreciation enough for your support this evening, ladies,” he declared, waving down a waitress. “Three more whiskeys, Miss Charlotte, if you please.”

“Anything you need, Doc,” she replied breathily leaning over with an obvious display of sizable assets. Docs eyes twinkled merrily but he made an admirable effort to keep his gaze fixed on her face. Charlotte pouted prettily, then beat a hasty retreat as she noticed Wynonna’s malevolent glare.

Doc’s smile widened.

“Is whiskey okay, Nicole?” Waverly asked with a worried expression. “It’s okay if you don’t like it, I can get you something else—”

“Whiskey’s fine,” Nicole assured her. “Thank you.” She allowed herself a small smile at Waverly’s obvious concern for her comfort.

The smaller woman’s cheeks grew pink and she ducked her head as she sat down.

Nicole looked at where Wynonna was trying to sit close to Doc without looking like she was sitting close to Doc, then turned to catch Waverly watching them as well. She met Nicole’s gaze, then grinned and shrugged.

The deputy leaned over. “I thought she and Dolls…”

Waverly made a face. “Ew. That would be like, incest.”

Nicole blinked, thinking of the very pale Wynonna and the very dark Dolls.

“They’re not really related,” Waverly clarified, “But they’re more like brother and sister than most siblings you’ll ever find. Besides,” she lowered her voice even more. “He’s very, very gay.”

Charlotte returned with a tray full of whiskey tumblers before Nicole could respond. She deftly served out, simpered at Doc, glowered at Wynonna, and retreated once more.

“Thank you kindly, Missy McIntyre, for that fine performance,” the emcee announced. “Looking forward to hearing you next month!”

There was a round of enthusiastic applause as the woman bowed and left the stage. The emcee consulted his clipboard.

“We now welcome to the stage a long time Stable open mic favorite, John Henry!”

Doc stood and collected his guitar as the sisters whooped with delight. He smiled. “See you on stage for the second song, Miss Waverly.”

Nicole looked around at the enthusiastic crowd.

“He does seem popular.”

Wynonna grinned. “Just you wait.”

The lights were dimmed and a single spotlight focused onto Doc, now sitting comfortably on a stool, an old and battered guitar propped on his knee. He double checked his amplifier then looked up and grinned widely.

“Howdy folks, it’s always a pleasure to see you all.”

He ran his pick down his guitars, settling into a steady thrum in a minor key. The crowd quieted at the opening chords.  
  
_This is the last cowboy song, the end of a hundred year waltz._  
_The voices sound sad as they’re singing along_  
_Another piece of America’s lost_

Nicole sat back and absorbed the beautiful yet mournful words coming from the strip club bouncer. The lyrics were poignant even as the music was simple. The faces around her were rapt as Doc’s raspy tone painted a picture of a simpler, perhaps non-existent time, but one that every soul in that place yearned for — the time of the noble cowboy and the wide open prairie, lost for all time.

 _The Old Chisholm Trail is covered in concrete now_  
_And they truck ‘em to market in fifty foot rigs_  
  
Nicole was startled to see the track of a lone tear slide down Wynonna’s face, her expression somehow younger, more vulnerable, as she listened. She glanced again at Waverly who shook her head slightly. Nicole got the message loud and clear, and let Wynonna be.

 _Like living and dying was all he did_  
_This is the last cowboy song_  
_This is the last cowboy song_

The last chord faded away, and the hush of the audience was broken by loud whoops of appreciation.

Doc tipped his hat to the audience with a small smile.

“You folk are too kind, too kind,” he said. “But now let’s hear from a voice far prettier than mine.” He looked over at the table. “If you’d be so kind Miss Waverly?”

Waverly sighed and downed her whiskey before walking up to the stage. Doc handed her his microphone, then leaned over and murmured quietly at her. She paled and started to shake her head, but a few murmured arguments later she nodded glumly, and gripped the microphone more firmly.

“This song is a special request for a special friend, on behalf of new friends, may they always see the best side of us, and forgive us the worst.”

Laughter rolled through the crowd as they all leaned forward in anticipation. Nicole felt a slight twinge of alarm at Waverly’s expression. The music this time was a fast and wildly intricate picking pattern. Nicole was transfixed at Doc’s incredible technique. Waverly looked down and met her gaze, her expression tender. Then she closed her eyes and lifted her head as she raised the microphone.

 _Says Red Molly to James, that’s a fine motorbike_  
_A girl could feel special on any such a like_  
_Said James to Red Molly, my hat’s off to you_  
_That’s a Vincent Black Lightening 1952_  
_I’ve seen you at the corners and cafe it seems_  
_Red hair and black leather my favorite color schemes_  
_And he pulled her on behind_  
_And down to Boxhill they did ride_

Nicole felt her eyes sting and her chest purr at the sweet sound of Waverly’s voice, and she wondered what had caused the earlier look of trepidation.

 _Says James, to Red Molly, "Here's a ring for your right hand._  
_But I'll tell you in earnest I'm a dangerous man;_  
_For I've fought with the law since I was seventeen_  
_I robbed many a man for my Vincent machine_  
_I’m twenty-one years now I might make twenty two_  
_I don’t mind dying but for love of you_  
_And if fate should break my stride_  
_Then I give you my Vincent to ride_

Oh.

  
Oh, God.

  
A whispered sob caught in Nicole’s chest as she watched Waverly’s face, the smaller woman’s expression full of emotion, her shoulders hunched as if in pain.

 _Come down, come down Red Molly, cried Sergeant McRae_  
_For they’ve taken young James Adie for armed robbery_

Nicole gripped the arms of her chair. Waverly’s voice grew a little more emotional, the song’s story line obviously steaming towards a sad ending.

_Come down, Red Molly, to his dying bedside_

Wynonna noticed her tension and looked over with a smirk, which faded as she saw the expression on Nicole’s face. She clearly had hoped for a different reaction.

 _When she got to the hospital there wasn’t much left_  
_He was running out of road, he was running out of breath_  
_But he smiled to see her cry_  
_He said I give you my Vincent_  
_To ride_

“Hey, Haught— Fuck. Nicole, hey, are you okay?” Wynonna’s had gripped her shoulder. Nicole struggled between wanting to throw off her hand and flee, and wanting Wynonna’s strong presence to hold her steady, keep her grounded.  
  
_Said James in my opinion there’s nothing in this world_  
_Beats a Fifty-Two Vincent and a red-headed girl_  
_Now Triumphs and Nortons and BSAs won’t due_  
_They don’t have a soul like a Vincent Fifty-two_  
_And he reached for her hand and slipped her the keys_  
_Said I’ve got no further use for these_

Wynonna’s went around her shoulder, her voice indistinct but warm in her ear, offering comfort. Her breath was coming in hard gasps and she struggled to breathe normally.

 _I see Angels and Arials in leather and chrome_  
_Swooping down to heaven, to carry me home_ …

Waverly’s voice was pure and true, rising into the rafters like a fervent prayer. Both hands held the microphone now, and tears were visible on her cheeks as she sang. Beside her Doc’s cheeks were also wet at the emotion in Waverly’s voice and the way she caressed the words, his own eyes closed as his fingers danced along the fretboard.

 _And he gave her one last kiss and died_  
_And he gave her his Vincent_  
_To ride_

The crowd was on its feet, clapping and stomping and cheering at such a performance.

“Give it up for Doc and Waverly, as fine a performance as we’ve seen here at the Stable,” crowed the emcee, leading the raucous applause.

  
Waverly gave a quick curtsy and a wan smile, then turned to look for Nicole, nervous for how her new friend might have reacted.  To her horror, the table was empty, one chair overturned.

Nicole and Wynonna were gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doc's first song is "The Last Cowboy" by Ed Bruce. Waverly's song is "1952 Vincent Black Lightening" by Richard Thompson. I've played the latter myself in coffee shops as a much younger person (though did not play the guitar part anywhere close to how Mr Thompson does, dear lord that man has some crazy good licks)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little short, but there are reasons. Thanks for hanging in there with me.

Waverly burst through the door and nearly ran smack into Wynonna’s back.

  
“Wynonna, what the fuck,” she screeched. “What did you do? Where’s Nicole?” She stopped when Wynonna turned to her and she saw the devastation on her sister’s face.

“Oh Nona, What happened?”

  
Wynonna angrily brushed the wetness from her cheeks. “I don’t — Waverly —” she took a deep breath. “I could see she had a crush on you, and she has the bike, and I thought it would be a nice song for you to sing, you know?”

  
Waverly bit her lip but kept silent.

  
“I could see she was having a hard time, like she was scared,” Wynonna continued even more softly. “And I tried to help her, but she suddenly pushed me away and ran out. I followed her, and she—” Wynonna swallowed. “She had my keys and told me she was sorry, she just needed some alone time.”

  
Waverly gasped. “She stole your truck?”

  
Wynonna shrugged. “Well, sorta, I guess? I mean, I didn’t try and stop her or anything. She said she need to talk to her friend.”

  
Waverly’s heart stuttered to a stop.

  
“What friend?” she asked quietly, desperately.

  
Wynonna screwed up her face in thought. “Um, I think she said Beth. She needed to see her friend Beth.”

  
“Oh God oh God oh God,” Waverly muttered desperately. She turned to run back into the building, almost sobbing in relief she she saw Doc exit, his guitar case in his hand and a quizzical expression on his face. “Doc, how did you get here?”

  
“Miss Waverly, I caught a ride with Big Carl and Little Mike, but I was hoping I might catch a ride home with you lovely la—”

  
“Shit!” Waverly screamed. She turned to her sister who was staring at her in confusion. “Beth’s not her friend. Beth’s her wife.”

  
Wynonna’s jaw dropped open. “Her wife?”

  
“Her _dead_ wife.”

  
Wynonna’s jaw snapped shut.

  
Waverly knew she was babbling, but she didn’t care. “That’s why she’s here. Her wife was pregnant and killed. She’s taking a road trip to try and feel better—”

  
Wynonna turned white. “Waves,” she whispered, her face showing her growing panic. “She asked us to look after Rowdy while she was away.”

  
There was a two second pause as they digested the implications of this.

  
“No no no no NO!” Waverly screamed. “I will not let this happen!”

  
Doc had been following the interchange with growing concern. Finally he stepped briefly back into building and deposited his guitar case just inside the door then returned, rubbing his hands as he scanned the field for a likely target.

  
“If I may, ladies, I saw that Joseph Franks was clearly too taken with drink to be driving home, so were he still conscious I’m sure he would not object to us borrowing his vehicle.”

  
Knowing Joseph Franks was a jerk and a mean drunk not to mention a repeat customer of the back of Wynonna’s truck, Waverly doubted this to be true but at that moment she couldn’t have cared less.

  
“Let’s go. Wynonna, I know you know how to hotwire so let’a not bother trying to steal his keys.”

  
Wynonna looked impressed. “Dang, Waves, who knew it would take a pretty red-head to make you break the law?”

  
“Shut the fuck up and get in the car, Wynonna Earp.”

——————-

For the first time in her life, Waverly made no comment about Wynonna’s driving, nor did she even remember that normally she lived in mortal fear of whenever her big sister was in a hurry behind the wheel. She merely hung on to the Gus called the ‘oh shit’ bar with one hand, her phone pressed hard to hear with the other.

  
“—I’m gonna guess his last name’s Haught, yeah. First name Tommy. She didn’t way which county— Oh you found him! Okay, text me. Yes, good idea, thanks Dolls.”

  
She grunted as Wynonna took a hard turn, the wheels chirping as they fought for traction.

  
“Got the number for her uncle, and Dolls is driving around with Rowdy in case she went back to town.”

  
“An excellent thought,” commented Doc from the back. “May I ask where we’re heading now?”

  
“The interstate,” Wynonna gritted. “If Nicole is leaving Purgatory to head in the direction of home it’s the most likely choice.”

  
Waverly sighed in relief when Dolls’ text came through and quickly dialed the number.

  
“Sheriff’s Department,” answered a bored male voice.

  
“Hello, I need to speak to the sheriff,” began Waverly.

  
“He’s off duty until Monday, if you’d like to leave—”

  
“No!” She shouted desperately. “I need him right away!”

  
She heard a sigh. “Look miss, if it’s an emergency you need to call 911”

  
“It’s about his niece Nicole.”

  
There was a loud clatter followed by cursing. “Fucking phone, hello? Hello?”

  
“Still here.”

  
“What about Nicole? I’m Deputy Eric Jones. We’ve been worried about her.”

  
“Please,” Waverly insisted. “I need to talk to her Uncle!”

  
“Yeah, yeah, okay one sec.”

  
Waverly bit her lip as she heard papers rustling.

  
“This is his cell number. He always has it on him.” He recited the number twice.

  
“Okay, got it,” Waverly said thankfully.

  
“Anything for Nicole,” Deputy Jones said with feeling. “She’s like a sister. Please, if you can help her…”

  
“I will,” Waverly whispered before disconnecting.

  
Another call, the ring shrill in her ear.

  
Finally a voice gruff answered. “Haught.”

  
Waverly choked on a sob. “Sir, my name is Waverly. I’m a friend of Nicole’s.”

  
“Nicole?” His volume rose. “Is she okay? Where is she?”

  
“I don’t know,” Waverly cried. “She’s been so sad, and tonight she ran off.” Waverly’s voice caught but she forced herself. “She said she had to go see Beth, and she left Rowdy with us.”

  
“Sweet Mary mother of God,” Tommy swore softly.

  
“Please,” Waverly begged brokenly. “Where do you think she’d go?”

  
“Where are you?” Tommy demanded. “Where’s she been hiding?”

  
“Purgatory. She’s been with us for a little bit—”

  
Tommy interrupted. “You know who Beth is?”

  
“Yes,” Waverly replied, ignoring the tears streaming down her face. “I know about Beth, and she told me a little about you.”

  
“Thank God you called me,” he muttered. “Beth’s grave is back here, but I don’t think that’s where she’s going.”

  
Waverly’s heart dropped.

  
“At least tell me she doesn’t have her gun,” he added suddenly.

  
“Her gun? No, she gave it to our Sheriff—”

  
“Good,” he said in obvious relief. There was a pause while he thought. “She and Beth used to go this bluff for special occasions — it faced East and it was their favorite place to see the sun rise.” He paused and sighed. “I know she went up there a couple of times after Beth died.”

  
Waverly held her breath.

  
“Look for her someplace high where she can watch the sunrise,” he said, his voice hoarse with emotion. “And please, get there before it does.”

  
“Someplace high, with a view of the sunrise,” Waverly repeated, at a loss.

  
Doc leaned forward. “The Arrow Canyon bridge has a lovely lookout platform that faces due east, Miss Waverly.”

  
Wynonna nodded. “She would have passed it on her way here and would have to pass it on her way back out. She might stop there.”

  
“What’s that?” Tommy demanded.

  
“Arrow Canyon bridge on the interstate,” Waverly replied. “We’re headed there now.”

  
She heard a car door slam through the phone. A moment later Tommy confirmed it. “I’m coming. I’ve got your number here, so please keep your phone on you.”

  
“Yes, yes, of course,” Waverly stammered.

  
“You said your name was Waverly?”

  
“Yes, sir.”

  
His voice pleaded with her. “Find her, Waverly. Please, find my girl.”

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait, hope it turns out to be worth it.
> 
> :)
> 
> (Also, Happy Thanksgiving to my fellow Yanks!)

Nicole's knuckles were white where she gripped Wynonna's steering wheel. Her body shook with barely repressed sobs as she made her way down the road towards the interstate.

"Fuck fuck FUCK!" She screamed in rage and sadness and guilt and she couldn't even really keep up with her emotions anymore. Purgatory had brought her some comfort but no peace, and Waverly was bringing a tingle to her chest that she could not deal with. She just could not.

The truck screeched to a halt at the on ramp to the interstate. She looked at the mostly empty highway, leading her towards home, towards her memories of Beth and the life she had lost. Beth's absence was like a knife in her gut.

She glanced down at the leather wrapped steering wheel, then looked the other direction, back towards Purgatory. Decision made, she turned the truck toward town.

To her enormous relief, Doll's SUV was gone and the bail bond's office was empty. She parked Wynonna's truck in front and slid her keys through the mail slot. Around the side Brunhilde sat waiting. She went to throw her leg over the seat, then paused, considering. A few moments later she'd popped the truck of the side car and pulled out her tools. She worked quickly to disconnect the sidecar from the bike, pausing at one point to run her hand over all the scuff marks left by Rowdy's claws along the top edge of the sidecar.

"You gotta take care of them for me okay, buddy?" she whispered. "I know you've taken a real shine to Waverly, and Wynonna, well, Dolls could use some help keeping her line."

She shoved the tools back into the sidecar and kicked the bike into life. Her helmet and glovers were locked inside the office but that hardly mattered at this point. She needed her wife, and she wasn't going to stay away any longer.

—-

Wynonna leaned precariously over the edge of the bridge. "I can't see shit down there," she muttered.

Doc peered over as well. "I believe it's too dark to be able to see much of anything until the moon rises higher," he commented. "But I also think if she'd gone over there'd be more sign of it."

Waverly shot them both a filthy look. Nicole Haught could not be dead. There's no way that beautiful, amazing, generous woman could be gone. She couldn't imagine the world being with out that adorably dimpled smile, or the way she ducked her head behind her glorious copper locks, or the way—

Her head shot up. "Listen!"

The low rumble of an engine was just audible.

"Sounds like it might be a motorcycle," Doc observed.

Wyonnna scoffed. "Well, it's not her. She wouldn't have gone through the trouble to get her bike." She frowned. "Would she?"

"Nona," Waverly gritted out. "Brunhilde is a Valkyrie."

Doc's brow furrowed. "A chooser of the valiant dead, if I do recall my Wagner."

"It's what she named the motorcycle she got after her wife died." Waverly swallowed and stared hard into the darkness, eyes straining against the gloom. After a few tense moments she could just make out the faint glow of a headlight filtering through the trees.

Wynonna's phone beeped.

"Dolls, anything?"

The moon rose higher as the sound of the motor grew closer, and Waverly relaxed as she could just make out a single rider on a lone motorcycle. No sidecar. She turned back to her sister in relief, then frowned as she saw the look on Wynonna's face.

"Dolls found my truck at the office." Wynonna said softly. "And the sidecar. She unhooked it from her bike."

Waverly took off running.

—-

_What are you doing, honey?_

Nicole gritted her teeth and gripped the handlebars even harder. Her fingers ached in the cold, and her eyes stung with unshed tears and the unrelenting wind in her face. The moon had risen and lit her surroundings with an ethereal glow.

_You're running scared, deputy._

"I don't know what the hell I'm doing anymore," Nicole muttered.

_Sure you do. You're Nicole Haught, ruler of the world._

"That was you," Nicole shouted desperately. "I can't do it without you."

 _Oh honey_ , Beth's voice was sad. _It's okay to move on, you know. You need to live your life._

Nicole took the next turn a little faster. Her stomach churned and bile burned her throat and she could barely see through her tears.

_You need to live for both of us._

"I—I can't…"

_You can and you should, honey._

Ahead of her she could make out the glow of lights. Another turn and she could see a car stopped near a brightly lit bridge crossing a small canyon. Two figures stood near the rail and a third was running toward her, right in the middle of the road.

"What the hell?" She throttled back, astonished. As she coasted closer her heart clenched when she could just make out the newly-familiar form of Waverly, her long hair streaming behind her as she ran.

_Would you you look at that. Seems you got more going for you than you thought._

"No! I'm not— She's—"

_Honey, slow down and let yourself be happy._

Nicole's teeth clenched. "She can't replace you!"

_I'll always be in your heart, my love, but you have to let me go…_

Her grip tightened and the bike swayed under her as her speed inched back up.

Waverly's despairing cry reached her.

"Nicole! Stop! Please!"

The smaller woman continued to race towards her, arms spread wide as if to catch her. Nicole just stared at her astonished, until she saw Waverly's eyes widen in fear as she approached at full speed.

"Fuck!"

She swerved hard, not trusting old brakes to stop in team and suddenly terrified she'd hurt the woman who only wanted to help her. With a sickening lurch she felt Brunhilde's wheels skitter in the loose gravel then with a painful jolt she was sliding along the road, surrounded by the sparks kicked up by the old bike's metal parts grinding against the asphalt. She felt incredible pain everywhere, and soon the sensation of sliding was replaced one of falling, until she felt an enormous jerk and a wrenching in her leg.

The sound of Waverly's scream rang loudly against the canyon walls.

Darkness took her.

—-

"Hang in there, Haught!"

Nicole blinked, confused. Why was Wynonna shouting at her? She closed her eyes. So tired.

_Stay awake for me._

"H-hurts."

_I know baby._

"Dammit, I'm losing my grip! See if you can grab her arm—"

"I can't reach it! Oh God, Nona, her leg— Doc! Where's that ambulance?"

"They're coming now, Miss Waverly!"

_Honey, you need to open your eyes._

She forced her eyes open with a groan. She squinted and tilted her head. The walls of the canon were tilted. No, she was tilted. She was hanging, from the side of the bridge. As awareness grew, so did the pain. Her body felt like a thousand knives were stabbing it over and over again.

She whimpered.

"Nona, she's conscious!" Waverly's voice was breathless, pleading. "Nicole! Oh God…"

"Come on, Haught!" Wynonna roared. "Don't you be thinking stupid thoughts now! Hang on!"

_Reach out your hand, my love._

"I— can't— move—"

_Come on. Look at me, honey._

Nicole peered around her blearily. She realized she was dangling high above the canyon floor. Below her the shattered remains of Brunhilde smoldered fitfully, and her stomach lurched at the sight. She took a deep breath and lifted her head slightly. The moon was high and glittering in the sky, lighting up Wynonna and Waverly above her — the sisters each had a death grip on whatever part of her body they could reach, desperately trying to lift her back onto the bridge. Their voices were muffled by the buzzing in her ears.

Behind her heads, she also caught sight of a vision. "Beth," she breathed.

Her wife smiled warmly, her shape almost invisible. She blew Nicole a kiss, then tilted her head towards Waverly's outstretched hand.

_Grab on, honey, and hang on for all your worth._

"Come on, Nicky, give me your hand!" Waverly's voice was choked with tears as she pleaded.

_You're breaking her heart, Cole._

"I'm— sorry—"

"Please, Nicole. Reach for me!"

_Just make it right. For both of us._

"Love— you—"

_I know you do. But you have a lot of love left to share. Be a sin not to share it. The only sin, really. Spite your parents by living happy and well, wasn't that the agreement?_

Nicole smiled wanly, despite her predicament. She summoned the will from somewhere deep and with a grunt lifted her arm — slowly, painfully, she stretched until her fingertips brushed up against Waverly's outstretched hand.

"Come on, sweetheart," Waverly urged her, her voice shaking but strong. "Take my hand. You can do it."

Nicole stretched up with the last vestiges of her waning strength until she felt Waverly's strong grip on her wrist.

"Good girl, Nicky, you can do this."

A siren grew louder followed by the rumbling of diesel engines.

"Over here, gentlemen," shouted Doc from somewhere behind the sisters. "I suggest you hurry!"

Footsteps pounded across the cement and several head's leaned out over the damaged guard rail, taking in the scene.

"Holy fuck!" swore one of the paramedics. "Get the ropes and the stretcher!"

Nicole couldn't help but cry out as her battered body was hoisted onto the stretcher and the paramedic dangling next to her strapped her down.

Waverly had grudgingly given way to the paramedics but Wynonna refused to relinquish her grip on Nicole's jeans until she was safely accounted for. As the stretcher was lifted up she saw how the bounty hunter herself was only on the bridge due to the Herculean efforts of Doc, his boots braced against the side and his arms holding Wynonna's shins to his chest. They were both gasping for breath from the strain.

Her eyes closed as the darkness swirled around her again, the voices growing indistinct as they loaded her into the back of the ambulance. She needed to reach out, though, one more time.

It was important.

She struggled to get a word past her lips.

"Wa—ver—ly."

She felt a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'm here, Nicky. I've got you."

_You did it, honey._

"I won't leave you, okay sweetheart?"

Another word. "Pro-mise?"

Another kiss. "I promise you."

_Don't let go, Cole. Never let go of life._


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We turn the page..."

“Here, Waves,” murmured Wynonna.

Waverly accepted the proferred cup of coffee from her sister, and a bag that smelled like a burger and fries from Dolls. She smiled wanly at his look of concern.

“Any change?” he asked softly.

She shook her head. “I’m waiting for her Uncle to come out—” she leaned forward. “There he is.”

A tall man wearing a green windbreaker and holding a black Stetson in his hand emerged from Nicole’s hospital room. His hair was graying but clearly had once been a bright copper red like Nicole’s, and once his eyes met Waverly’s his stoic face crumpled a bit. She shoved her coffee and bag of food back at her sister and hurried over to wrap the big man in as much of an embrace as she could.

“Thank you,” he managed, his voice breaking with emotion. He looked up at where Wynonna and Dolls stood silently behind her Waverly. “Thank all of you.” He stepped back slightly, but still kept one arm around Waverly’s shoulders. “I heard from the first responders what y’all did for my Nicole.” He drew a deep shuddering breath. “I can’t thank you enough.”

For once Wynonna had no snarky comeback. “We may not have known her long but she’s a friend,” she cleared her throat. “You do what you must for friends.”

Beside her Dolls nodded solemnly.

Then Wynonna seemed to recover her usual sass. “Even if she _is_ a darn _deputy sheriff.”_

Waverly groaned and tossed a kick at her sister. “Don’t listen to her, Mr. Haught. She’s all bark. Mostly.”

Tommy stared at Wynonna for a moment with narrowed eyes. “You must be those bounty hunters I heard about from PSD.”

She smiled winsomely at him. “That’s us!” She gestured at Dolls, who seemed oddly discomfited at her inclusion of him in that remark. “Seriously, though,” she continued more quietly. “Nicole did us a good turn or two, especially for my sister there. She’s good people to me, badge or not.”

“Please, Mr Haught,” interrupted Waverly, unable to hold back any longer. “Is she awake? Can I see her? I just need—” she stopped, not knowing how to continue.

He turned her towards him and studied her face. She knew she was blushing hard, but she met his regard unflinchingly. Then he smiled and squeezed her shoulders. “First of all, it’s Tommy. A friend of Nicole’s is a friend of mine.” He glanced back over his shoulder to see the medical staff departing. “She’s a bit woozy, but she did ask for y’all.”

“Oh goody!” Wynonna crowed. “I’ve got new puns to tease her with. I’m comin’ for ya’ Haught-sauce!”

Dolls rolled his eyes as he trailed his partner into the room. Waverly moved to follow them but held up at Tommy’s touch.

“Waverly,” he paused, struggling to find the right words. “I’m so grateful— I just—” he took a deep breath, his eyes earnest and sad. “She needs people in her life to love her. She just needs that so badly…” his voice caught and he choked back a sob. “My heart broke when we lost Beth. She was such a joy, so full of life. To to see how broken Nicky became, losing the love of her life like that,” he shuddered. “I can’t lose her, too.”

Waverly clenched his hands hard. “We won’t lose her,” she said firmly. “We’re all here for her, okay? We’re gonna help get her through this.”

She hadn’t realized she was crying until he gently wiped the tears from her cheeks with a calloused thumb. She ducked her head, embarrassed. He tilted her head up gently and studied her a bit, and his lips curled in a knowing smile.

“Well now,” he said, his voice a bit lighter. “Now that I’ve met you I have no doubt she’ll do fine eventually, with such a _friend_ as you.” To her shock he gave her a quick kiss to her forehead. “You get on in there, now,” he pushed her gently towards the door. “I’m gonna see the doctors about some damn paperwork before she goes into surgery.”

She stared at him, but he merely winked and headed for the nurse’s station.

“Waves, get your ass in here,” Wynonna demanded loudly, and Waverly forced herself to turn away from the confusing exchange with Tommy Haught and focused on his niece, the very battered but still beautiful Nicole.

She was pale and attached to a slew of blinking machines. The nurses has cleaned off the worst of the blood, but she still bore many signs of the accident that nearly took her life. Waverly’s heart skipped when the deputy’s eyes opened and she saw those warm chocolate eyes meet her gaze and a faint smile cross her face.

Dolls was in the midst of preventing Wynonna from feeding Nicole a French fry to her extreme annoyance.

“Would you tell him one fry isn’t going to kill her?” she demanded.

Dolls took advantage of her distraction to snag the fry out of her hand and pop it into his mouth. “She’s going into _surgery,_ Earp. No food.”

Wynonna sulked. “Fine, be that way.” She pushed him out of the way and placed a loud kiss on the red-head’s cheek. “We promised Nedley we’d come by and finish giving our statements. We’ll be back later, okay?”

Nicole’s eyes flickered in amusement.

“Thanks, Wynonna,” she whispered hoarsely. “Rain check on the fries, okay?”

Wynonna grinned. “You bet your ass! Devil chili fries at Demonic, on you!”

Dolls groaned and dragged his partner out of the room. “She’s already had too many near-death experiences for one month, Earp.”

“Dammit, Xavier—”

The door swung blissfully shut behind them.

“Hey.”

Waverly took a hesitant step forward. “Hey.” Her eyes dropped to the huge brace on her leg, another one holding her arm immobile, the heavy bandages around her other leg, her torso, her head…

“Oh God, Nicky,” she sobbed suddenly. “I’m so sorry you got so hurt, it’s all my fault! I shouldn’t have been in the road—”

Nicole lifted her one unencumbered hand and gestured. “Shush, Waverly,” her voice was slightly slurred but insistent. “Please come here.”

Waverly pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down, her movements tentative. She refused to meet Nicole’s gaze.

“I wanted to die tonight,” rasped Nicole.

Waverly’s head jerked up, eyes wide.

Nicole shrugged, then looked away. “I did. Everything just felt…” she trailed off, her one free hand waved as she searched for the right words. “It was too much.”

“What was?” Waverly asked softly.

Nicole shrugged. “Life, I guess.” Her eyes were bright with unshed tears. “I miss her so much, every day, but…” she trailed off again, and Waverly was surprised to see a slow blush.

There was a long pause.

“What, sweetheart?” Waverly prompted.

Nicole swallowed hard. “I felt guilty,” she admitted. “I was starting to feel… happy.”

Waverly blinked, but stayed silent, waiting and watching for Nicole to struggle through her thoughts.

“I think—” Nicole took a deep breath. “I felt myself starting to enjoy myself, my days, and then I hated myself.” She paused then nodded. “I hated myself for feeling like I could live and be happy…” She stopped and swallowed again.

“And Beth can’t.” Waverly finished for her, her voice quiet and gentle.

Nicole nodded, the tears now falling freely down her cheeks.

Waverly brushed them away with careful thumbs. “Everything I know of Beth tells me what a beautiful person she was, Nicky,” she said after a moment.

“She was,” Nicole agreed. “She—”

Waverly’s hands drifted down to hold Nicole’s good hand between hers, and she rubbed comforting circles across along her wrist.

“I saw her,” Nicole blurted suddenly.

Waverly gaped. “What? Who?”

Nicole dropped her gaze again, her jaw clenched.

“Nicky,” Waverly begged. “Please, who did you see?”

There was another long moment as Nicole struggled. Finally, she sighed. “Beth. I saw Beth. At the bridge. She— I’ve heard her before that, sometimes. She talks to me.” When Waverly didn’t respond she cautiously lifted her gaze to see the smaller woman smiling through her own tears. “Makes me sound crazy, huh?”

Waverly shook her head, still smiling, then raised Nicole’s hand to her lips. “No, sweetheart. It makes you sound loved.” She squeezed, willing Nicole to feel the affection she felt for this woman and the support she was offering. “And you deserve to be, okay? You deserve it.”

At that moment a nurse and several orderlies entered the room. The nurse looked apologetically at Waverly. “Sorry ma’am, but we’re here to take Miss Haught to surgery prep.”

Waverly turned back and leaned forward to give the red head a careful hug. “You’re going to be okay, and we’ll all be waiting to see you.”

“Damn, right,” rumbled Tommy from the doorway. Both women turned to see him point his hat at his niece with mock sternness. “You’re going to be fine, Cole.”

They all knew he was talking about more than the looming surgery, and after a moment’s consideration Nicole settled back with a faint smile.

“Yeah, I think I will.” She turned to the waiting nurse. “Okay, boss. Let’s do this thing.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the love y’all are throwing at poor Nicole. It did her a world of good, I’m sure...
> 
> :)

"This is the third time I've had to sit in the hospital for Cole."

Waverly looked over at Tommy. The Sheriff had taken off his jacket but will still twirling his Stetson absently in his hands.

He smiled when he saw her looking at him expectantly.

"First time was when she was born." His eyes went distant with the memory. "Everyone who saw me thought I was the father with all the pacing I was doing in the waiting room." His gaze dropped and he shook his head. "My brother made me wait until all of his wife's family had their chance, but I finally got to see her in the nursery through the glass."

Waverly gaped. "He didn't let you hold her?"

He shook his head and sighed. "There was already bad blood between us. I think if they thought they could have gotten away with it in front of her family they probably would have sent me away." His mouth twisted in distaste. "Would have looked bad to not let the uncle in, I guess. Have to keep up appearances."

Waverly seethed and he chuckled, seeing her sour expression.

"Well, turns out that once they discovered she was a colicky baby they were more than happy to let me babysit. She was always fussing. My sister in law had planned on always taking her to church and bible study and all the other pious things she thought to do, but wouldn't dream of having anything less than a perfect baby with her." He grinned. "So they stuck me with her." He looked over at Waverly, a real smile on his face. "Joke was on them — she always quieted down when it was just the two of us."

Waverly blinked, then laughed softly. "Guess you two were always meant to be." She reached across Nicole's knees to take his hand. "She thinks so highly of you. It's clear that you mean the world to her."

Tommy rubbed his eyes as he went on. "It got ugly when Nicole turned four, and she had to go to Sunday school." He cleared his throat then smiled faintly. "She'd kick up such a fuss or try to sneak out. They finally started bribing her though it just about killed my sister in law to do it."

"With what, ice cream?"

There was a slow exhale and they both turned to see Nicole blinking blearily at them. "If I behaved at church I could spend the afternoon with him," she rasped.

"Hey Cole," Tommy breathed in obvious relief. He gave her closest hand, swathed in a cast, a gentle pat. "You put the scare in me this time, girl."

Nicole eyes were still a little unfocused, but a small smile graced her lips. "Didn't stop you from gossiping about me, did it?"

His face took on an injured expression. "I never gossip."

Waverly choked back a laugh and Nicole's eyes flickered over to see her sitting there. She visibly relaxed.

"Waves," she said, her voice still hoarse. "You're here."

Waverly swallowed hard and brushed a lock of hair off Nicole's forehead. "I promised you, Nicky. I'm not going anywhere." She lifted bruised knuckles and kissed them. "We're going to help you heal up, okay?" She reached out and tapped the red-headed woman's forehead. "You just have to let us, you stubborn pain in my ass."

Nicole briefly closed her eyes, but not before a few tears leaked out.

"You listen to this young lady, Deputy," said Tommy gruffly. "She's got a good head on her."

Nicole nodded and bit her lip. "Yeah she does."

The duty nurse came bustling in with a fresh IV bag. "Oh, you're awake! Welcome back, Miss Haught." She checked all the monitors and beamed. "Everything is looking really good. I'll let the doctor know."

Waverly looked down at the sensation of Nicole squeezing Waverly's hand, then raised her eyes to meet a shy gaze.

"You don't have to stay right now, you know," said Nicole. "I'll probably just fall asleep again soon."

"I'm not going anywhere," Waverly told her firmly. "Shut up." She turned to the grizzled man across from her. "You however, have been here all day and I know you haven't eaten. Please go eat. I'll make sure she doesn't sneak out in the meantime."

He looked back and forth between the two of them then scowled at a loud rumble from his stomach. Standing up he settled his hat on his head with a grunt. "Fine," he groused. "I'm going." He paused in the doorway and fixed Nicole with a stern glare. "But I'll be back."

"Can't wait, Sheriff," she murmured tiredly, but with a flash of dimples that made Tommy and Waverly sigh with relief.

The path to healing had officially begun.

—

Nicole was frowning at the cards in her hand, pondering the potential for rummy, when she heard shouting in the hallway. Waverly hurriedly put her own cards down and was half out of her chair when the door burst open, revealing Wynonna, Dolls, a bevy of outraged nurses in blue battle scrubs, and a wildly wriggling pit bull.

"Rowdy!" Nicole gasped with delight. The dog flung himself forward and Waverly gasped at the thought of him leaping on the bed but instead he skidded to a seated stop next to her hand. His tail wagged so fast it was a blur against the tile and he whined loudly as Nicole reached out to rub his head. "I missed you so much buddy," she crooned.

He licked her fingers frantically, but stayed firmly on the ground to Waverly's extreme relief.

"I said," the lead nurse said loudly. "No dogs in the hospital!"

"Relax, lady," Wynonna drawled. "He's a freakin' police officer."

The nurses stopped and stared.

Wynonna winked at Nicole then said, "Rowdy come give me some."

Rowdy woofed, ran over to Wynonna and sat up on his hind legs, his front paws waving excitedly. She high-fived him with a grin, pointing her chin at where his badge glittered in the fluorescent light, leaving the nurses flustered. Then they looked at Nicole who had an exasperated look on her face.

"Wynonna, what the hell are you teaching him? He really is a police dog," she then explained sheepishly to the nurses. "And he's my partner. He even has a medal for bravery in the line of duty."

The nurses all leaned forward to see the honor patch on his harness.

There was a collective coo.

"Well," the lead nurse said, clearly softening. "Far from me to eject a police officer."

He rose up on his hind legs and placed a lick on her cheek.

The nurses behind her cooed again.

"Rowdy," groaned Nicole. "Stand down."

He turned and sat back down next to the hospital bed, his whole body quivering in excitement. Nicole's eyes were pleading when she looked at Waverly, then flickered her gaze down at the dog.

The smaller woman smiled at the nurses. "We'll call you if there's a problem?" She tried to keep her voice calm and friendly.

"The minute there's an issue, hit the button," the lead nurse said firmly, but her eyes stayed soft as she looked at the dog. "And no barking, please."

"Not at all," Nicole swore.

As the door closed behind them, Wynonna did a little dance.

"How much do I rock, huh, Haught-ness?"

Dolls rolled his eyes.

Nicole grinned happily. "You not only rock, but you roll," she assured the bounty hunter. "I would go so far as to say you are completely metal."

Wynonna beamed. "You hear that, Xavier? I totally rule."

Nicole turned her pleading eyes back onto Waverly, who sighed.

"Are you sure this isn't going to hurt you?"

"Positive."

With a few grunts and one muttered curse Waverly eased Nicole over to one side of the hospital bed. Then, with careful slowness, Rowdy eased his way onto the bed, tucking himself into Nicole's side. They both breathed big sighs of relief.

"You're the best dog," Nicole hummed happily, her voice once again drowsy with fatigue.

Rowdy woofed.

Waverly turned at the sound of a click to see Wynonna standing with her phone in her hand.

"Another blackmail pic," she whispered gleefully.

Waverly sighed. "Wynonna."

"Yeah Waves?"

"Out."

"Awwww, come on…"

"OUT!"

Dolls pulled her through the door by one ear, giving a wink to the two women as he wrestled his protesting partner away.

"See you later, Waves," he called.

The door hadn't finished closing before it opened again, letting Tommy back into the room, followed by a doctor Waverly hadn't seen before. She had olive skin and dark hair messily tied in a bun. Tommy looked over at Nicole and his eyebrows raised at the sight of Rowdy sprawled next to her.

The doctor coughed at the sight of the dog on the hospital bed.

"Wynonna?" Tommy asked quietly.

Waverly rolled her eyes. "Who else?"

He shook his head with a chuckle. "Well, I expect they'll be out for a while at this point." He gave her a more direct look. "I surely would like a chance to talk to you more privately, if you'd be so kind."

She nodded as she tucked an extra blanket over the sleeping pair and gave them both a kiss on the head. The doctor opened her mouth as if to protest then shrugged and led them to a nearby waiting room.

"Waverly," Tommy rumbled. "This is Doctor Martinez."

"Hello," Waverly replied uncertainly. "I thought Nicole's doctor was Doctor Peterson?"

Doctor Martinez nodded pleasantly. "He is her primary physician overseeing her physical recovery. My specialty is mental health. Based on what we have learned of the events leading up to the accident, Miss Haught has been placed under a temporary psychiatric hold until we can assess her mental state."

"What does that mean?" She looked between Tommy and Doctor Martinez in confusion.

"It means they won't let her out until they know she's no longer a danger to herself or others," Tommy said solemnly. "She also has to be discharged into supervision."

Waverly shot to her feet, furious. "You're going to have her committed!"

"No, ma'am," Tommy rose with her, his hands raised entreatingly. "That's not what it means, I swear."

Doctor Martinez smiled sympathetically. "While in some cases that would a more common outcome, Sheriff Haught has convinced me and my staff that appropriate supervision can be provided without the need for temporary institutionalization."

Tommy grinned hopefully at her. "Your sister mentioned Cole had been staying with you out a your homestead. She thought I might like to come out and stay as well, for a while." He patted her shoulder. "Seems like she's found herself some good folks out here, and Lord knows I could use a vacation. If that's okay with you."

Waverly felt her cheeks warm as she quickly nodded. "I think that would be wonderful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One can only imagine what kind of fun Wynonna is gonna have with Tommy. Here’s hoping nobody gets shot...


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments, as Doc would say: “I do appreciate the kindness!”

"Damn Haught-potato, who knew you'd be so heavy?"

"Wynonna!"

"What? I'm just saying…"

"Were you a man, you might invite a swift slap to the cheek with such a statement, Miss Wynonna."

Tommy looked over at where Nicole was gritting her teeth as she was hoisted through the door of the homestead over to the newly installed recliner.

"Are they always like this?" he asked his niece in an amused tone.

She rolled her eyes. "As far as I've seen, yes." She winced as she wiggled her shoulders then sighed happily as she settled more comfortably into the new overstuffed leather chair Wynonna and Waverly had insisted on buying.

"Hey, there, don't be hatin'," Wynonna grumbled. "Especially since you're sitting in _my_ chair." Waverly smacked her across the back of her head. "Ow!"

"That is _Nicole's_ chair, Wynonna Earp. Don't mind my sister, Sheriff," she muttered as an aside to Tommy as he tucked a fleece blanket around Nicole's legs, careful of the damaged one. "She was raised by wolves."

Tommy laughed softly. "So I see. That's alright. Puts us in good company, right Cole?"

Nicole grunted, her eyes closed and her face drawn. The trip from the hospital had clearly tired her out, and the pain killers the nurses had pumped her full of before she left hadn't helped with her energy levels. Within a few minutes her breathing was slow and steady and her face slowly relaxed.

Waverly shooed everyone into the kitchen. "Xavier, could you please grab the bowls? Doc, you do spoons."

"I will procure drinks," Wynonna announced, leaning into the refrigerator. "What's your poison, Haught-man? We've got beer, wine, whiskey, and I guess milk or water if you're boring…"

Tommy scowled. "Beer, thanks."

Waverly plunked her big cast iron pot onto the middle of the table and pulled off the lid. Everyone paused as the heady aromas of her special chili recipe wafted through the room. She grinned at the clear reverence on the others' faces and started ladling out. "Sorry I don't have cornbread, I didn't have time to go to the store before we had to go get Nicky..."

Doc waved his hand. "I assure you, Miss Waverly, no additions are necessary for such a fine culinary offering."

Dolls grunted in agreement as he steadily powered through his bowl.

A surreptitious movement across the table caught Waverly's attention.

"Wynonna!" She hissed. "Don't you _dare_ give Rowdy any of my chili!"

Wynonna pouted. "He's hungry…"

"I already gave him his dinner. You give him any of that, and I'm locking him in your room with you until he finishes farting it all out!"

The boys laughed as Wynonna recoiled in horror and jerked her hands into view. The big dog huffed when it became clear his begging was not going to be successful and wandered over to Nicole. He nosed around her chair for a moment, then carefully eased himself onto her lap and closed his eyes with a sigh.

Nicole mumbled something inaudible then subsided, and Waverly melted a little watching them before she caught Nicole's uncle eyeing her in amusement. She blushed and quickly focused on her food.

"So, Sheriff," she began after an awkward pause.

"Tommy," he corrected her gently.

She gulped. "T-Tommy. I've made up my bed for you, it's the first door to the right at the top of the stairs. The bathroom is right across—"

"I don't want you to have give up your bed," he protested. "I was going to stay on the couch!"

"Please," she said earnestly. "I'm going to be down here anyway. I have all the instructions from the hospital memorized—" she broke off and glared at her sister mid-eye roll. "I've got all of her meds sorted, and I'm ready to make sure she stays comfortable tonight."

"Sounds like you've planned everything out," Tommy nodded.

She smiled winsomely. "I'm a planner!"

This time she threw her napkin at another of Wynonna's eye rolls. "Shut up, Nona."

"I didn't say anything!"

"You didn't have to."

Doc smiled broadly and leaned over to Tommy. "The Earp sisters never fail to entertain."

This time it was Dolls who rolled his eyes. He glanced at the pager on his belt, then rose and placed his bowl into the sink. "I'm going to head back into the office. Another idiot needs a bond."

Doc rose also. "If I may catch a ride into town, Mr. Dolls."

"Sure."

Wynonna started to get up, then glanced at Nicole and sank back down again, looking torn.

"Nona, go," Waverly said firmly. "There's nothing to do here but watch her sleep, and I'm going to finish my last paper while I do that." Wynonna continue to hesitate. "Honestly, go. Tommy and I will keep an eye on her." She smirked. "Otherwise you're going to get bored and demand I entertain you and you won't let me finish my paper."

"I will—" Wynonna started to object, then grinned at Waverly's pointed look."—so totally do that. Alright, alright, I'm outta here." She hurried out the door. "Dolls, wait up!"

It was suddenly quiet and peaceful in the kitchen.

"Your sister is quite something," Tommy commented.

"If you ask our local Sheriff, he'll tell you my sister is a demon of hell sent to torment him."

Tommy's eyebrows climbed up his forehead.

Waverly shrugged. "She took the brunt of the abuse our Daddy liked to dish out, and you can imagine she had a lot of anger, especially as there was nothing to be done about him." At Tommy's inquiring look, she sighed. "He was a sheriff's deputy, and back then—"

"I've heard stories about Purgatory's law enforcement back in the day," Tommy said sourly. "Nedley seems alright though."

"He's a good man who's done well for the town, and he's really a big softie but never tell him I said that. He and Wynonna like to annoy each other, but secretly they're buddies." She paused. "Don't ever tell either of them I said that either."

"Wild horses couldn't drag it out of me." He stood and shooed her away from the sink. "Let me do these, and you go work on you paper."

She started to protest.

"Waverly, please," he said earnestly. "You have been doing so much for Nicole and me, _and_ working, _and_ doing your school work." He put on his sternest expression as he shook her shoulders." _Let me help_." She blushed a little, then nodded, and he smiled in response. "Now, it's been a crazy day, and I could use a little mindless manual labor so I don't hover over either of you."

She pulled him into a hug, startling him. After a moment he relaxed at her obvious affection.

She glanced up at him with a knowing smile. "You're a big softie, too, Sheriff Haught."

He winked at her. "Don't you tell anyone."

"Mum's the word."

—

Nicole awoke to the sounds of quiet humming, the rustling of paper, and the sharp scent of herbal tea. She felt warm and comfortable; her various broken body parts were definitely still broken, but the overstuffed leather chair was far more comfortable than the hospital bed she'd spent nearly a week in.

She stretched but then couldn't bite back the groan when her body reminded her that moving was a bad idea.

"Hey, hey, careful now."

She opened her eyes to see Waverly hovering over her. Behind her the coffee table was covered with books and papers and a gently steaming ceramic mug. Night had fallen and the room was only lit with the soft light of a nearby lamp and the warm glow of the wood stove. Rowdy lay on his back on a blanket near the fire, snoring happily.

"What time is it?" she rasped.

"Around eleven." Waverly checked the various bandages and felt Nicole's forehead with her cheek. "You missed dinner but I saved you some."

Nicole stopped breathing as she was presented with the awe-inspiring view of Waverly's cleavage. She fought to recover her composure.

"No fever, awesome," Waverly reported, unaware of the turmoil below her. "I need to drug you up again but would you like some food first?"

"Actually," Nicole replied with a grimace, a more pressing need making itself known. "I kinda need to pee."

Waverly chuckled. "Alright then. Let's get you over there." She pulled a small wheelchair over and helped Nicole ease herself into it before wheeling her over to the bathroom. "Um, not to make this awkward or anything, but are you going to need any help?"

Nicole eyed the placement of the toilet and sink and bit her lip. "I think I got it."

"I could always go get your uncle…"

Nicole recoile in horror. "I'd rather die. Speaking of." She looked around. "Where is he?"

Waverly pointed at the ceiling. "Asleep. I gave him my room while he stays."

Nicole blinked. "Then where are you sleeping?"

"With you!" Waverly said brightly, then flushed crimson. "I mean, I'll be on the couch. Down here. In the same room. As you." She ducked her head and hunched her shoulders, hardly daring to look at Nicole. "If you're okay with that?"

Nicole sighed. "I hate to put you out—"

"It's not a bother!" Waverly insisted, still fidgeting uncomfortably. "Just, go pee alright?" She locked the wheels of the wheelchair, then backed out of the room, pulling the door mostly, but not completely, shut. "I'll go get your food reheated. Shout if you need me!" She fled.

"'Kay." Nicole muttered, considering her options. "This could get ugly."

Five minutes later, Waverly stirred the leftover chili, anxiously waiting for Nicole. Her head tilted as she head a thump followed by a yelp of pain, then an angry curse.

"Fuck!"

She dropped the spoon and sprinted back to the bathroom. "Oh, sweetie." Nicole was slumped against the sink, only half upright. She was pale and shaking at the effort. Waverly ducked her head under Nicole's trembling arm and eased her upright. "Just hold onto me okay?" Reaching behind her, she grabbed her robe hanging on a hook behind the door. She managed to drape it across Nicole's front, tucking it underneath the strap of her shoulder brace to hold it in place. "I shouldn't have left you," she murmured softly. "Let me help you with this, okay?"

After a moment Nicole nodded jerkily.

Watching her face carefully, Waverly reached past the robe and by touch gently eased down Nicole's sweats and panties halfway down her bruised and tender thighs. She willed her fingers to stay off warm skin as much as possible. "Still okay?" she whispered.

Nicole nodded again, her eyes never leaving Waverly's.

"Keep your weight on me," Waverly instructed, and together they sank lower until Nicole was safely ensconced. "I'll be right outside." She waited tensely until she heard a flush. "Ready for me?"

"Yeah," Nicole replied, her voice strained.

"Arm around my neck," Wavelry instructed.

Nicole made no comment, stoically allowing herself to be lifted and her clothes fixed by the smaller woman. After a quick wash, Nicole was wheeled back to the chair, despite her protests that she could eat at the table.

"Not happening, Haught," she was informed sternly. "If you're lucky I'll let you feed yourself."

Nicole grabbed the spoon. "Fine, _Mom_." She took her first bite, then sighed happily. After weeks of hospital food, the glory of Waverly's chili consumed all of her attention until she pushed the empty bowl back. "Holy shit that was good."

"Glad you liked it! It will put some hair on your chest," Waverly joked as she cleared the tray away.

Nicole choked, then felt a little of her old self rear up a bit. She smirked and called out to the retreating brunette. "So, is that what does it for you?"

Waverly dropped the tray, and at the loud crash Rowdy yelped then leaped three feet up into the air before slamming headfirst into the coffee table. The two woman stared at him as he shook his head as if to clear it, then staggered over to Waverly and started whining pitifully.

They burst out laughing. Waverly cooed as she rubbed the big dogs head and neck. "Poor baby."

Nicole wheezed painfully as she guffawed, truly mirthful for the first time in weeks. After a moment, however, the pain reasserted itself and Waverly hurried to her with a worried expression.

"Here, sit back and breathe." She brushed Nicole's copper bangs from her forehead and studied her for a moment before shaking her head. "You're going to be the death of me, Deputy Haught," she murmured. Then she winked. "But oh, what a way to go."


	14. Chapter 14

"One more, my lovely deputy," said Emily the physical trainer, known privately to Nicole as Nurse Torture. She was short but muscular, with a perky blond ponytail and green eyes. She was also entirely too cheerful for Nicole's piece of mind. "You're wimping out on me here."

Nicole gritted her teeth and pushed harder against the weight of the leg press. Before the accident she could push three sets of two hundred pounds, but now she was gasping and wheezing over one set at a measly fifty. She scowled, willing her shaking legs to finish.

"And done! Good job, Nicole," Emily announced cheerfully, nonchalantly ignoring the dirty look Nicole was giving her. "Next time we go up to sixty pounds!"

Tommy handed over her water bottle without comment, but he winked when he caught Nicole's eye.

She sighed and handed it back. "Pretty pathetic. At the academy the trainers would have told me I hadn't earned my water yet."

Tommy shrugged. "A couple of weeks ago you couldn't even use this machine." He took back the bottle and handed her a towel. "Give yourself a little credit, Cole."

The towel was soft and clean against her sweaty face and Nicole held it there a moment, willing her breathing to slow and the pain to subside. After a moment she sat up and tossed it at Tommy's head, smirking when he failed to catch it.

"Too slow," she mocked.

He glared in response. "Very funny, deputy. Isn't it time for your arm curls?"

"Sure is," Emily chirped as she returned and helped the groaning Nicole up to her feet. "Last exercise for today, then I will release you from your torment."

"Can't wait," Nicole muttered as she limped slowly but steadily to the arm machine. The week before she had finally ditched the wheelchair, but to her disgust she still needed a cane for anything more than about ten feet away. She settled onto the bench and gripped onto the handles the trainer passed to her.

"Nice and slow, Nicole," Emily reminded her. "Smooth movements only."

Nicole merely grunted, blowing out hard on each lift. The twinge in her elbow that had plagued her since the accident was mostly gone, to her immense relief. As a person who was used to keeping busy with physical tasks, not being able to use her hands as usual had been the most aggravating aspect of her recovery.

During this whole process, the Earp sisters had been unflagging in their support despite her general state of grumpiness, particularly after Tommy had had to go back to work and was now only coming to Purgatory on the weekends.

When she tried to apologize for exploding in frustration one night after falling in the shower, Wynonna had merely rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, Haught-shot. You're a pussy cat compared to me."

Waverly had shrugged and grinned at Nicole. "She's not wrong. Now drink your tea and take your anti-inflammatories before I put you over my knee."

It was hard to argue with that.

Since then Nicole had been working extra hard to be able to attend Waverly's graduation and after party, to support her friend who had done so much for her. She had been hoping to think of a reason for Tommy not to attend the after party as she wasn't sure how he felt about the fact that Waverly worked at a strip club, but Wynonna ruined any plans by announcing Tommy was sitting with her at Shorty's, for Waverly's final performance.

Emily interrupted her musings. "Three more, deputy — you've got this — and two, here we go, one more, and done!"

Nicole dropped the bar, chest heaving. She glared at the light amount of weight she was stuck using. Next week that was going up, too, if she had _anything_ to say about it.

"Not bad, Cole," Tommy observed as he handed her the water bottle again.

She wiped her mouth of gulping down half the bottle then grunted noncommittally. "Got a ways to go yet."

Tommy shook his head and sighed at her stubbornness, but made no further comment.

Emily wrote some notes on her clipboard, then clapped Nicole on the back. "Try not to get into too much trouble this weekend, okay?"

"Ha! She'll be trying to keep me out of trouble," Tommy joked, nudging Nicole gently with his arm.

Nicole rolled her eyes as Emily giggled.

"You're _too_ funny, Mr. Haught!" She gave them both hugs before trotting off in search of her next victim. "See you two on Monday!"

"Only if I don't kill you first," Nicole muttered sourly at Tommy. " _Mr Haught_."

"Like you could," he scoffed back good-naturedly. " _My lovely deputy_."

"Shaddup."

—

The day was warm and bright. Banners flapped in the wind as the long line of black robed and capped graduates marched across the stage. The chancellor, a very tall and thin man with a wild mop of gray hair and a shockingly deep voice, proudly announced each graduate. Nicole's eyes stayed focused on the tiny figure of Waverly as she climbed the steps.

"Graduating _cum laude_ with a double major of Classical Studies and American History, and a minor in Mathematics, Waverly Adelia Earp!"

The polite clapping was eclipsed by the roar from Wynonna who jumped up and down on her chair waving a huge sign that read "Earps Kick Ass And Take Names!"

Beside her Dolls looked mortified but Doc, Gus, and Shorty all laughed at her antics.

Nicole clutched the bouquet of flowers in her hands as next to her Tommy clapped enthusiastically. Rowdy lounged at their feet, sporting a bow tie Wynonna had managed to find in the university's colors.

"Adelia?" He murmured in her ear, his voice amused.

She didn't respond, distracted by the brilliant smile on Waverly's face as she looked out and laughed at her frantically waving sister and her slightly more abashed companions.

Tommy sat back in his seat as he dropped his hands. "Two majors and a minor. That's some brain on our girl."

Wynonna beamed as she finally climbed off the chair to the immense relief of the family sitting behind them. "They don't make brains sharper than hers, I'll tell you that much."

Doc rumbled his assent. "She is indeed an intellectual marvel who often impresses me with her snippets of knowledge, even if sometimes she uses that knowledge for evil." His lips were curled in a faint smirk as made this unexpected statement.

Gus glared at him as Nicole spluttered. "Are you still mad that she beat you at chess, Doc? She won fair and square!"

He huffed in mock outrage. "She used a strategy not seen since the fifteenth century!"

Shorty snorted. "About as old as I am, then." He took a deep breath of the grass-scented air and looked around in contentment. "I knew she'd get here some day."

"We all did. That girl is going places," Gus agreed. "Be relieved to see her leave after tonight."

Shorty snorted. "It's a sad day when a boss is happy to see a good employee go."

Gus smacked him. "You know what I mean, old man."

He chuckled. "I do, I do. At least we're gonna send her off proper. Shorty's style."

"That we are." Gus' eyes had a wicked glint. "No one will forget this night for a good long time, partner."

"Legends will be born," Wynonna intoned, her own eyes merry. "Movies might well be made."

Tommy look over Nicole. "Should I be worried?"

Nicole looked at him, her eyes wide. "Maybe? I think I might be…"

Wynonna took one look at their nervous expressions and burst out laughing. "Oh yeah, Haught Potatoes One and Two. You best brings your 'A' games for tonight!"

—

The sky was fading to violet with the stray pink cloud when they drove into town. Waverly gasped and Nicole's jaw dropped as they turned the corner and Shorty's came into view. The front of the building was completely covered in streamers and balloons. A raucous crowd was already milling out on the sidewalk holding signs at the ready.

Wynonna blew her horn, catching the attention of the crowd. As one they turned and started cheering wildly.

"You seem to have quite a lot of friends, Waverly," Tommy observed drily.

She blushed. "Um—"

Wynonna was on a roll. "She was voted most likable person in Purgatory three years running!"

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "Really."

"She even got a sash!" Wynonna informed him gleefully.

Nicole glanced over at the red-faced woman. "A sash?"

"It's pink with gold glitter," Wynonna added, her grin positively wicked.

"Shut _UP_ , Nona," Waverly muttered, but couldn't hide her smile when Nicole snickered. "What can I say? It's all in the smile and the wave."

Tommy leaned forward to read the signs. "Hrm. 'Congrats my favorite school girl.' Interesting." He pursed his lips. "'You can Thunderball me anytime.' That's quite supportive, yes. Oh, and 'Shake me all night long!'" Tommy sat back, chuckling. "I'm gonna be glad I left my badge at home, I think."

Wynonna's truck was swerving wildly from her laughing so hard, but thankfully she pulled up in front of the crowd without managing to kill anyone. Doc, having arrived earlier with Dolls, Gus, and Shorty to finish getting ready for the party, pushed his way to the truck and gallantly opened the door for the beaming Waverly.

He held out one hand with a wink. "If I may, Miss Waverly."

She accepted his hand as the crowd started chanting it's enthusiasm.

"WA-VER-LY! WA-VER-LY! WA-VER-LY!"

A honor guard of her fellow dancers draped brightly colored feather boas around her as she passed through the doorway. As one, the excited crowd poured after her into the dark depths of Shorty's, leaving a still laughing Wynonna and a bemused pair of Haughts standing on the suddenly quiet sidewalk.

Rowdy huffed and whined as he pulled on his leash towards the door. He clearly wanted to follow Waverly, to Nicole's amusement.

"You said it, bud," Wynonna cooed. "Time to go celebrate our girl!" She turned to Tommy. "You, sir, are with me, and you," she turned to Nicole. "You have a special seat. Let's go."

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked her in suspicion.

Wynonna's face was pure innocence. "Just so nobody steps on your broken bits."

"Sure," said Nicole flatly. "My broken bits."

Wynonna slung her arms around each of them. "Come on, Haughtsauces! Our party awaits!"

—

If the exterior of the building was a crazed mass of decoration, the interior looked like the party store had thrown up after a bad night out drinking. Every conceivable surface was covered in a riot of disposable color. Pre-poured pints of beer and shots of whiskey stretched down the long bar, with most of the cheerful partygoers grabbing one of each before claiming a spot around the stage where two dancers swirled around each brass pole, the energetic thumps of Rihanna's _Please Don't Stop the Music_ providing the rhythm.

Wynonna pushed her way towards one corner of the stage, Nicole and Tommy in tow, before pointing Tommy to a couple of empty seats being saved by the stern-faced Dolls around a table already laden with waiting drinks.

"Sit your fine butt down there, Sheriff, while I deposit your niece onto her throne."

Nicole looked desperately at Tommy for help, but he merely grinned and waved her on.

"Come on, Haught-y Mc-Haught-y! You're over here."

Nicole stopped dead and glared at the smirking bounty hunter. "You're kidding."

"Nope. You get the VIP couch, Deputy." Wynonna leered, then at Nicole's wooden expression, she relented. "Honestly, we suspected there were so many people coming that I was worried about your partner. This way he can't get stepped on."

At Wynonna's grudging admission, Nicole smiled. "Aww, Wynonna," she teased. "Are you saying you like my dog?"

Wynonna scowled at her, a faint bloom across her cheeks as she cleared her throat. "More than I like you, as a matter of fact." She blew a kiss at Rowdy than jumped down to the main floor to plop herself down between Tommy and Dolls.

To Nicole's utter shock Tommy pulled a couple of stacks of bills from his jacket, clearly prepared for a night of tipping. He caught her staring at him and shrugged cheerfully.

"Rowdy," she said to the pit bull sprawled happily at one end of the couch as he got a belly rub by a raven haired beauty wearing a leather bikini. "I think we're in for quite a night."

"Woof."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for cutting off there, me beauties, but still working on The Party(tm) details. Will get it out as quick as I can! 
> 
> Also, Adelia was one of Wyatt Earp’s many sisters — I assume the name traditions would be strong in general with this family...
> 
> :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this meets (or at least doesn’t utterly fail) expectations...
> 
> ;P

Nicole sipped her club soda, eyeing the shot of whiskey Wynonna had left her with deep suspicion. Weeks of various forms of alcohol-unfriendly medications had left her without much tolerance, and the last thing she needed was to get drunk on the VIP couch of a strip club with her uncle sitting less than ten feet away. The rest of the patrons at Shorty's had no such compunction, and the noise levels stayed steady at 'earth shattering roar.'

Rowdy wriggled as the latest pair of pole dancers came over, their tips in hand, to give him a kiss and a belly rub before collecting the bills Tommy had started tucking under his collar.

"He is just the most handsome man in this whole damn place," cooed one, a black haired, green eyed beauty with improbably tall heels.

Her partner, a platinum blonde with a rose vine tattooed continuously along both arms and looping over her shoulder and back, nuzzled his cheeks affectionately and giggled when he licked her face in return.

Nicole rolled her eyes.

"I could just eat you up, yes I could! And such a good tipper to boot." She leaned over and brushed a kiss across Nicole's cheek before tucking her cash into her bikini top and sauntering backstage. As Nicole sputtered, she caught a flash of long brown hair and saw Waverly peeking from behind the curtain, her eyes narrowed as she watched the blonde disappear into the dressing rooms.

"Tommy!" Nicole hissed, glaring over at the nearby table where her uncle, along with Doc and Wynonna, were building some sort of structure out of dollar bills folded carefully lengthwise. Several of the dancers were lurking on various laps nearby, watching curiously, even as their fingers played automatically with the collars and earlobes of their temporary companions.

Tommy looked up with a sheepish expression. "How you doin' up there, Cole?" he shouted over the din.

"No more tips for Rowdy! The girls think I'm giving 'em out!"

He looked confused. "Is that bad?"

She groaned and leaned back, not even sure how to respond. "Rowdy!" she growled irritably. "Stop with the flirting already!"

He looked over at her, then huffed, turning back towards the magical break in the curtains where a steady stream of new friends kept emerging.

"Traitor."

The music faded out and the lights dimmed. A small spotlight blinked on and focused on the DJ booth where a burly bald man with a magnificent beard waved cheerfully out to the crowd. "IS EVERYBODY HAVING A GREAT TIME?" he shouted. The crowd roared its approval in response. "WELL, BRING YOUR HANDS TOGETHER AND WELCOME THE PRINCESS OF THE POLE, THE BRAINIAC OF THE BARSTOOL, OUR VERY OWN WILD AND BEAUTIFUL GENIUS, IN HER FINAL SHORTY'S PERFORMANCE, LET'S HEAR IT FOR WAAAVERLEEEEE!"

Utter pandemonium. The whoops and hollers vibrated the very walls of the building. Rowdy yelped nervously and crawled onto Nicole's lap, to her slightly pained amusement. She caught Wynonna looking at her speculatively, but before she could figure out why, the familiar raspy strains of Angus Young's famous guitar lick blared to life with that strong G chord, and instantly the stage was bathed in a swirl of lights.

Waverly stood at the head of the stage, the subtle sequins worked into her schoolgirl outfit glittering in the glare of the lights. A shot glass full of dark amber whiskey was held nonchalantly in one hand and she looked out at the adoring crowd with a look both amused and predatory.

Nicole's heart stopped when she saw Waverley's glance fall on her.

 

_She was a fast machine_

_She kept her motor clean_

_She was the best damn woman I had ever seen_

Waverly's eyes bored into hers as she downed her customary shot of whiskey then with wink and a nonchalance of long practice swirled herself aloft onto the nearest pole. Nicole felt her face flush and her stomach flutter at the sight. She gripped Rowdy tighter. Firm muscles worked smoothly under tanned skin as she swirled around polished brass with only one hand and one knee to hold her aloft; she moved with the agility of an acrobat.

Nicole gritted her teeth as one hopeful young man held a ten dollar bill in his teeth, trying to entice Waverly over to him. She smirked at him, blowing a kiss. With a well practiced wiggle she slipped off her heels before shimmying further up the pole. She twirled around twice then fell back until she was hanging upside down, her legs clamped firmly around the pole. Her scandalously short plaid skirt rode up to show off a lacy thong that made the deputy's mouth go dry watching her. Sensual hands slid through her cascading hair before gripping the pole just below her head, bracing herself. Then, with a smoothness that belied the difficulty of the move, she stretched one perfectly straight leg out over her head and deftly snagged the bill with her toes. Nicole gaped at the flexibility and strength Waverly demonstrated so effortlessly. Meanwhile the crowd was bellowing its approval, and more bills were held out with imploring looks. Nicole noticed that Waverly took them all with some sort of move that teased mercilessly but never allowed for accidental touching. At best the eager prospect for her affection would get just a whisper of a finger along the jaw, or a tickle on the top of the head. One older bald recipient of a tickle had his whole head turn bright red at her touch, to the hilarity of his companions.

Nicole felt her admiration grow for her friend — she brought a smile to everyone's face, yet somehow had a class and grace that took a performance that traditionally would have been raunchy and was instead playful, almost innocent, compared to most of her fellow dancers' performances.

_Shook me all night long_

_Yeah you_

_Shook me all night_

_All night_

_All night long…_

As the song came to a close, Wynonna and Tommy carefully placed their structure of bills, which Nicole noted appeared to be a rough approximation of a building, presumably Shorty's, at the end of the stage. Wynonna hooked one hip onto the stage next to it, another shot of whisky in one hand. The bounty hunter held up the glass and cocked an eyebrow in challenge to her sister, glancing meaningfully at the stack.

Waverly rolled her eyes, and as the last rattle of the drums faded away, she took a few quick steps then slid across the stage on her knees right through pile of bills, snatched the glass from Wynonna's hand and downed the whiskey with a flourish. Her grin was positively wicked, and she turned to Nicole again, her eyes sparkling.

The lights went out.

The excited screaming nearly blew out Nicole's eardrums and Rowdy staggered to his feet and howled.

As the lights came back up again to their normal levels, Waverly had vanished, nothing but a few stray bills left behind to indicate her presence. Bottles and shot glasses were lifted in unison as the crowd took up an adoring chant.

"WA-VER-LY! WA-VER-LY! WA-VER-LY!"

Wynonna collected the remaining money from the stage and tucked it into her jacket pocket, joking with the nearby patrons as she did so. She glanced over at Nicole's flushed face and glazed expression and sauntered over, assuming a look of feigned innocence.

"Sooo, Haught-Mama!" She gave Rowdy a friendly slap on the butt, to his delight. "What did you think of the performance?"

Nicole swallowed. She couldn't quite bring herself to meet Wynonna's knowing look. Instead she glanced over at her uncle who sat chuckling with Doc at their table.

"I— um, well," Nicole stammered, feeling pressured.

Wynonna merely chuckled. "Yeah, that's what I thought." She pulled the money from her pocket and pressed it into Nicole's hand. "Dressing room's that way," she gestured through the curtain. "You should give her the rest of her tips."

Nicole's eyes widened. "No! I mean, that can't be allowed, right?" She swallowed again, her eyes flickering to the break in the curtains.

Wynonna shrugged. "Private party tonight. Besides," she jerked her chin towards Doc. "Anybody else tries, Doc'll sort 'em out." She picked up Nicole's cane and poked her with it. She waved at Doc who tipped his hat at the both of them. "Go on. Ya know Rowdy wants to."

Nicole couldn't disagree with this. Now that the noise levels had dropped, Rowdy had resumed his watch over the stage entrance; hoping for more love from the dancers.

"Fine," Nicole mumbled. "For Rowdy."

"Yep! For Rowdy."

"Right."

"Right." Wynonna's insincerity was almost painful to observe.

Nicole grabbed the cane and hauled herself to her feet, taking care to smack Wynonna in the leg as she passed. Rowdy immediately joined her, his tail wagging furiously. "Come on, partner."

Behind the curtain the noise levels dropped noticeably. Nicole stepped aside to let a dark skinned woman wearing an orange bikini pass her on the way to the stage. The woman appraised her. "Doc let you back here?"

Nicole nodded quickly and held out the fistful of bills as proof. "Just bringing Waverly the rest of her tips."

Rowdy took that opportunity to woof softly at the women and press his head against her knee, begging for some affection.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Rowdy, behave!"

The dancer's face softened and she quickly knelt down to rub his chin and chest. She glanced back up Nicole before rising and resume her journey towards the stage. "Second door on the right," she called back over her shoulder.

Nicole straightened her shoulders and stepped forward as her heart started to pound. She knocked softly at the partially closed door before sticking her head through cautiously. "Waverly? I just—"

Her voice caught and any coherent thought she might have had fled. Waverly was in the middle of pulling up a pair of skinny jeans over a more practical pair of panties, and bare from the waist up. Her skin was smooth and her breasts were full and swayed slightly as she moved.

Nicole licked her lips and she felt her stomach clench as Waverly looked over her shoulder to see her standing there. The dancer's forehead creased as she took in Nicole's frozen expression.

"Nikki, are you okay?"

The sound of her voice galvanized Nicole into action, and she spun, almost falling on her bad leg, to give Waverly some privacy. "I'm so sorry!" she stuttered. "I didn't realize—"

There was a pause, then a quiet chuckle behind her.

"I'm decent now, deputy."

Nicole turned around more slowly, noting sourly that Rowdy was sprawled across Waverly's feet, a blissful expression on his face. Waverly thankfully now wore a t-shirt topped by a loose sweater, hiding the distracting figure underneath. She held out the money, feeling extremely awkward. "I— um— Wynonna said—" she gulped. "You forgot these!" She cursed the fact that she seemed to have any kind of coherent conversation today.

Waverly reached out a hand, her eyes never leaving Nicole's face. Nicole extended her hand, cursing herself at her trembling fingers. The bills slid from her fingers as Waverly pulled them slowly away, then dropped them uncaring to the bench besides her. Nicole watched them flutter to rest, then dragged her eyes up to Waverly's face. Warm brown eyes were dark and glittered back at her. The churn in Nicole's stomach intensified at the expression she saw there, a hint of longing and a wealth of affection. Waverly's lips parted slightly, then her cheeks reddened and she broke their gaze, clearing her throat. Finally she took a step forward and tucked her arm into Nicole's.

"Come on, you two," she said. "I've got a party to attend."

Rowdy pushed his way past them and bounded back down the corridor towards the stage.

Nicole took a deep breath and nodded. She firmly instructed her stomach to behave, and bumped their shoulders together in a friendly way. "Let's go Wave. You've some smiling and waving to do."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare to get thirsty, my peoples. You know you’ve been waiting...
> 
> ;)

"What is it with you Haught-heads being so heavy?" Wynonna complained as she and Doc hauled Tommy's half conscious body through the door. They deposited him onto the couch and a moment later Doc had placed a wastebasket next to him, just in case.

"I suspect he will regret the amount of liquor he consumed this evening," he commented.

"You mean he's gonna wish for death when he wakes up," Wynonna retorted with a grin. "I wish Nedley was as fun as this guy."

Nicole sighed and shook her head. "I've known this man for literally my whole life, and I had no idea he goes batshit insane at strip clubs."

"Better late then never!"

"A man has few needs, but none as are as important as the company of fine women."

Nicole's eyes nearly rolled out of her head.

"Okay, you crazy philosophers," Waverly groused with her own roll of her eyes. "Go away before you make me break out in hives." She was not the least surprised when Wynonna pushed Doc up the stairs with a lecherous grin, leaving Nicole and Waverly alone with an unconscious Tommy. He chose that moment to unleash a horrifically loud fart.

"Well," Nicole commented, waving her hand frantically in front of her face in a vain attempt to clear the stench. "At least you get your bed back tonight." She started to make her way towards her chair. "And can avoid this travesty."

"Dear God," Waverly moaned, one hand pinching her nose tightly. "Come on, I'm not leaving you down here to deal with that." She turned and pushed Nicole gently towards the stairs, mindful of the deputy's slow pace.

"Waverly, it's okay, I can just stay in my chair—"

Tommy farted again, a thunderous roar that faded out to a high pitched whine.

Waverly's face was a rictus of horror. "Oh shit, hurry!"

Rowdy sneezed mightily and shook his head, then bounded up the stairs.

"Huh. Guess he thinks it's smells bad too," Nicole chuckled, then she winced. "Dear lord, that smells _awful_. Are we sure Wynonna didn't slip him something?"

Together the trio made their way to the safety of Waverly's room; in her exhaustion Nicole leaned heavily on both her cane and Waverly's proffered arm. They made it up stairs to the whimsically decorated bedroom; gauzy scarves and twinkling fairy lights covered the ceiling, and the walls were painted with soft pastels.

The smaller woman disappeared into the closet where she rummaged for pajamas for them both. When she returned she handed Nicole a bundle of clothes then disappeared into the bathroom to change.

Nicole took a deep breath as she looked around. She'd peered through the door way briefly once or twice before her injury, usually to offer to bring her friend some tea while she studied, but had never been fully inside before. The sight of the large bed, adorned with a pile of pillows, stuffed animals, and the fluffiest down comforter Nicole had ever seen, caused her to swallow painfully. Rowdy clearly had no issues and leapt onto the bed, turning several times until he flopped blissfully at the foot, his head pillowed against a teddy bear nearly as large as he was.

"Geez, make yourself at home, why don't you," she grumped.

He ignored her and just snuggled further into the teddy bear's embrace.

"Oh! Did you need some help?"

Nicole turned to see Waverly standing in the doorway, now wearing a pair of boxers and an oversized V-neck t-shirt. She couldn't help her gaze sliding down that exquisite body, from the tantalizing hint of cleavage down to a set of incredibly adorable toes. She completely failed to notice when Waverly's breath caught under her gaze.

"No!" She gulped finally, wrenching her eyes to the floor below her. Her face was flushed with embarrassment. "I mean, I'm good, thanks!" She closed her eyes, willing her heart to start beating again. Her eyes shot open in surprise at the sensation of soft hands at her chest; Waverly had stepped forward and was now unbuttoning her shirt, deft fingers moving steadily down until Nicole's shirt swayed open and was pushed off of her shoulders. Goosebumps immediately erupted up her arms and neck into her hairline. She shuddered.

"You've got to be exhausted," Waverly murmured as she continued to help loosen Nicole's clothes. "You had to sit through a long graduation in the sun, not to mention a crazy after-party." She sank lower to unlace Nicole's boots.

Nicole's hands gripped Waverly's shoulders without any conscious thought. "You're worth every minute."

Waverly looked up at her, eyes wide and dark. Nicole's hands moved from shoulders to perfect jawline and cupped Waverly's face, one thumb caressing a soft cheek. Waverly's eyes closed and she half turned her head into Nicole's touch.

"Waves," Nicole breathed.

With painful slowness, Waverly rose. Her hands held Nicole's to her face until she was fully upright, then she slid them along Nicole's arms until they cradled Nicole's head with infinite tenderness. Her thumbs rubbed softly below Nicole's ears.

"Nicky," Waverly whispered. "I—"

Nicole could have sworn she felt a push between her shoulder blades, but that fled her mind at the sensation of a surprised Waverly's lips against her own.

Such unbelievable softness.

Wet.

Hot.

 _Delicious_.

She whimpered and pulled Waverly's body as close to herself as she could. Fingers fumbled automatically, clothes shed with frantic speed, until at last they fell together onto the bed, the sensation of skin on skin scorching them both with such desire and affection as to make them both breathless.

Nicole didn't realize she was crying until she felt Waverly kiss her tears away one by one, her hands rubbing comfort into her back as she collapsed, her head coming to rest between Waverly's bare breasts. She took comfort in hearing the solid thump of Wavelry's heartbeat and the wonderful bliss of those perfect arms around her, holding her close.

"It's okay, baby," Waverly hummed against her hair. "I've got you. I'm here for you."

A familiar voice whispered at the very edge of her consciousness. _Never let go of life, Cole_.

"I won't," she promised softly. "Never again."

Waverly pulled her tighter. "What was that, honey?"

Nicole buried herself further into Waverly's embrace. "Don't let go," she begged softly.

"Oh, honey," Waverly breathed. She shifted until she could wrap one leg around Nicole, pulling her ever closer. She pressed soft kisses everywhere she could reach. "I never will."

—

Waverly's eyes jerked open and she looked around wildly. Something had awoken her, and she blinked in sleepy confusion. Sometime during the night the women had switched positions, and Waverly found herself engulfed firmly in strong arms, warm skin pressed against her back.

She stretched, then froze as she caught sight of Wynonna and Doc peering through the partially open door, shit-eating grins on their faces.

"Wynonna!" She hissed. "Go away!"

The sound of a click caused her head to thud against the pillow with a groan. More photographic blackmail.

"Y'all are looking mighty comfortable, Miss Waverly." Doc commented, clearly amused.

Nicole murmured softly and pulled the brunette more firmly against her in her sleep.

"If you two don't leave _right now_ ," Waverly seethed. "I'm getting my shutgun, and I _don't_ miss."

The door shut with a bang.

"Your sister is insane," Nicole mumbled against the back of her neck, hot breath causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"Mmm, she is indeed." She wiggled her hips firmly back into the hollow of Nicole's, grinning as she felt more than heard the sharp intake of breath. She reached behind her and ran her fingers through luscious red locks, tilting her head in invitation.

Nicole needed no additional encouragement to press her lips agains the soft skin at the base of Waverly's neck.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Waverly whimpered at the sensations running her body. "For what?" she finally managed, then moaned when a sure hand ran up her thigh and across her belly.

"I didn't take care of you last night like I should have."

Waverly stiffened, and feeling it, Nicole immediately pulled back.

"I'm— I'm sorry," she stammered, her face ashamed. The rest of the apology was cut off by Waverly's lips against her own. Their kiss deepened, tongues battling languidly until they eventually broke for air.

"Don't be sorry, I was just surprised." Waverly rested her forehead against Nicole's, then pushed the taller woman back and straddled her thighs. "I don't want you to think I'm going to push you to do anything before you're ready, okay?"

Nicole's heart thundered in her chest at the press of Waverly's pelvis against her own. She swallowed and licked her lips. "My body has been so ready, baby," she husked, her eyes darkened with desire. "It just took my mind a bit to catch up." She rocked her hips upwards and grinned when Waverly bit her lip and her eyes fluttered shut.

"I'm so glad to hear that," Waverly growled. She leaned forward, letting her long brown hair enclose Nicole's face in a sweet smelling curtain. "Because I've been planning this for a long time."

Nicole shivered. "You're a planner?" she offered weakly.

"You bet your ass."

With a loud groan Nicole reached up and captured Waverly's lips again before flipping them both over so that she could settle herself between willing thighs. Her own core twitched in response to the dampness against her stomach. Waverly lifted her arms and grabbed the headboard behind her, her eyes wide and intent, her chest rising as she offered herself up to anything and everything Nicole wanted.

Nicole buried her face against Waverly's neck, almost weeping with joy. Her tongue ran along a throbbing pulse point before capturing an ear lobe between her teeth.

Waverly writhed below her, a whimpering mess. Nicole grinned as she drifted lower, pressing open-mouthed kisses as she went. She paused as she reached chest level, and licked her way around each breast, never venturing near to the straining areolas, dark pink against pale skin.

"Dammit, Nicky," Waverly growled. "If you keep teasing me—" she broke off with a sigh as she felt one nipple enclosed in incredible warmth. Teeth nibbled gently against sensitive skin even as soft lips caressed her. "Oh God."

Nicole captured the other nipple between two knuckles, squeezing gently as her tongue and teeth drove Waverly to distraction. After a few minutes of delicious torture Nicole shifted and sank even lower, savoring the hint of salt on Waverly's belly until finally her chin brushed against stiff curls. She paused as a hand batted her head feebly and looked up to see Waverly almost frantic with need.

"Nic—" she gasped. "I want— to see you—"

Understanding throbbed through her and she shifted back so that they lay flush together. She snaked one hand between them, coating her fingers in Waverly's heat.

Hips jerked into her. "Oh!"

"More?"

"Yes, yes, please— I need—" Waverly gasped, nearly incoherent.

Nicole rubbed slowly, catching a straining clitoris on every rotation. Waverly bucked into her hand with increasing speed and she dug her fingers into Nicole's back. "Oh god, Nicky—"

Nicole started to rock herself against Waverly's thigh as she pressed two fingers into eager heat. She cried out at the velvet softness that enveloped her.

Waverly let out a approving pant. "Yes, YES! Oh baby, love me, love me —"

Nicole crashed their lips together as she rocked her hips against her hand, driving forward with every ounce of her strength. The bed started to creak underneath them, but neither woman paid any attention in the midst of their frantic desire. Waverly's free leg wrapped around Nicole, pulling her deeper with every thrust.

"Let it go, baby," Nicole rasped, her throat tight with emotion. "Show me how I make you feel."

With a jerk, Waverly stiffened, her mouth opened in a silent scream as her hips ground furiously against Nicole, sending the redhead into her own paroxysm of pleasure.

They clung to each other, shuddering, half-sobbing with the intensity of the moment. After a long moment, Nicole shifted, dropping to rest on her side next to Waverly's still-quivering form.

Waverly reached out blindly, found Nicole's hand, and pulled it over to rest on her abdomen. They lay quietly together, catching their breath, both in wonder at what they had just experienced.

"I think I could, you know," Nicole said after a long moment, her eyes fixed on their interlaced fingers.

Waverly snuggled closer and placed a lazy kiss against Nicole's throat. "Could do what, Nicky?"

Nicole nuzzled into her hair, then leaned over to press her lips against Waverly's before she drew back to meet a gaze that was full of affection. "I think I could love you."

Waverly blinked and shuddered, burying herself into Nicole's embrace. "God, I hope so," she whispered, her breath tickling Nicole's chest. "Because I'm pretty sure I'm already there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Beth, the perfect matchmakers, amirite?
> 
> :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, with the beginning of Act II. Enjoy!

Wynonna's grin was salacious, bordering on evil. Doc's everpresent Stetson perched at a rakish angle on her head as Doc himself sat nearby, his eyes twinkling merrily.

Waverly ignored the knowing looks as she pushed Nicole down into a chair at the table before flitting happily to the stove to retrieve coffee for Nicole and tea for herself.

Doc cleared his throat. "I wish to extend my congratulations—" He broke off at Nicole's raised eyebrow and Waverly's glare. "On Waverly's academic achievements," he finished with a flourish of his coffee cup. "She is the pride of our humble town."

Waverly rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Thank you, John Henry."

Wynonna leaned forward. "Sooooo, baby girl!" She glanced at Nicole before returning her gaze to her sister. "I think I have congrats of a different sort—"

"Not. One. Word." Waverly spun to glare at her. "Or I'll tell Doc what your middle name is."

Wynonna shuddered and sat back, clearly not expecting Waverly to escalate so quickly and so thoroughly.

Nicole slipped her coffee, willing the heat on her cheeks to fade but knowing they were blazing red in embarrassment — she was proud to have satisified Waverly (apparently more loudly than she realized), but under the lecherous gaze of her new lover's elder sister she felt more than a little mortified.

Rowdy stumbled into the kitchen, yawning as he made his way to Waverly who immediately bent over and cooed at him before walking him outside.

Nicole jumped at the solid thump to her shoulder and turned to see Wynonna looking at her with a serious expression.

"She's not a casual fuck."

Nicole blinked quickly. "What?"

"Waverly. She's not a casual fuck." Wynonna's voice was low and dangerous. "You understand what I'm saying?"

Nicole put her coffee mug down and forced herself to be calm. "Sounds like you're asking me my intentions."

Doc chuckled. "In her own terribly awkward way I do believe you're correct, Deputy." He ignored the glare Wynonna threw him. "Waverly is dear to many."

"She is precious to me," Nicole replied hoarsely, but she met Wynonna's gaze steadily and cleared her throat. "You both are."

Wynonna blinked and sat back, surprised. "Hey now, Haughty-McHaughty. You're not bad looking, but I don't swing that way, sorry."

Nicole shook her head. "Shut up, idiot." She reached across and took Wynonna's hand. "Both of you pulled me out of a seriously dark place. I will always be grateful for what you both have given me." Her gaze hardened. "And I hope you know I would never disrespect Waverly, nor stand for any one else's disrespect."

Wynonna nodded, albeit a little grudgingly. She gave Nicole's hand a squeeze before letting go. "Yeah, I know," she admitted. "But I had to do my big sister duty!" She swatted Doc on the arm as he choked back a laugh then glared at Nicole who was doing the same. She crossed her arms in a huff. "You people are the worst."

"Don't pick on Wynonna," Waverly announced as she came back into the kitchen. "That's my job." She paused. "And probably Xavier's," she added thoughtfully.

"Hey!"

Waverly smiled winsomely then plopped herself onto Nicole's lap. She gave a quizzical look to Nicole, but the redhead merely shrugged and pulled her closer.

Wynonna groaned as her pager buzzed. "You two make The Notebook look bleak, but thankfully I'm outta here." She tugged at Doc's shirt. "Come on, I'll drop you off on my way to work."

Waverly waved her mug lazily at her. "Another day, another loser to throw in the back of your truck?"

Her sister grinned. "You know it, Baby Girl!" She eyed Nicole. "All legal and shit, of course."

"Of course."

Doc stood and plucked his hat from Wynonna's head and tipped it politely at the two women still sitting at the table. "Always a pleasure," he drawled. "Miss Waverly. Deputy Haught."

"Bye, Doc!" called Waverly as Nicole tossed him a lazy salute.

The door slammed shut and a moment later the roar of Wynonna's truck announced their departure. Waverly turned to Nicole and nuzzled her nose against a warm cheek.

"So," she murmured, her voice low and sultry. "Did you have any other plans for today?"

Nicole felt a shiver float down her spine. "I'm pretty sure my schedule is flexible at the moment."

"Oh goodie," Waverly nibbled on an earlobe. "I'm so glad to hear that. You want to know why?"

Nicole squirmed under Waverly's assault. "Why?" she finally managed.

"Because," Waverly ran her tongue languidly around the edge of Nicole's ear. "The house is empty."

Nicole gasped as hot breath whirled in her ear. "You don't say."

"Mmm," Waverly dragged her teeth down Nicole's neck. "And I have plans around taking advantage of that."

Nicole groaned as Waverly sank her teeth into Nicole's pulse point. "You said… you're… a planner…"

Waverly purred as ran her hands underneath Nicole's shirt. "Oh, yeah, Baby. I have. So. Many. Plans."

—

Streams of sunlight lit up glowing circles of light on Waverly's comforter and caused the dust motes floating through the air to sparkle.

Nicole ran her fingers along Waverly's spine, her fingertips picking out every ridge and crevice of the bones just underneath smooth skin.

"I haven't, um," Nicole stammered. She took a deep breath and relaxed slightly as Waverly snuggled more firmly into her embrace. "I haven't been with anyone since Beth died."

Waverly merely pressed a kiss against Nicole's chest and stayed silent, listening.

"The last time I saw her she blew me a kiss from the door." Nicole swallowed. "She had been called into work — they were short handed or something — just needed her for a couple of hours."

Waverly laced their fingers together and gave Nicole's hand a quick squeeze.

"On her way home," Nicole's voice grew strained. "A drunk driver in a one of those big dually trucks ran a red light. Beth drove this little red Honda, and he hit broadside." Nicole took a shuddering breath. "Tommy doesn't know this but I saw the accident photos. I knew I shouldn't, but I just had to know…" she trailed off. "There wasn't much of anything left of her car. At least I knew that Tommy wasn't lying — it had been quick. They hadn't suffered."

"Had you named your son yet?" Waverly asked softly, her thumb rubbing the back of Nicole's hand softly.

Nicole laughed quietly. "Beth was all for naming him Tommy Junior but I kept telling her it would give Uncle Tommy a big head. I thought maybe we could name him after her father, but she said he'd never forgive us. I guess he never liked his name."

"What was it?"

Nicole giggled. "Harold."

"Well, Harry is sort of in these days. Royal family and all that."

"Everybody called him Buzz."

"Never mind, then." Waverly rolled slightly until she was lying half on Nicole, one hand cradling Nicole's face. "Thank you," she said seriously. "Thank you for letting this," she waved her other hand alongside them both, "be possible. I hope—" she broke off, clearly torn on how to proceed.

Nicole leaned up and kissed her gently. "Tell me."

Waverly gazed at her, her eyes full of warmth. "I hope you know that I don't want to replace her. She was so special to you, and to Rowdy, and—" she took a deep breath. "Even though I never knew her, she feels special to me too. I wish I had known her."

Tears welled in Nicole's eyes, but she nodded happily. "She would have loved you, so smart and full of sass…"

Waverly quirked an eyebrow at her. "Sassy, huh?"

"Don't try to deny it."

Waverly swung a leg over Nicole and rocked her hips into Nicole's. "I deny nothing."

Nicole's breath caught in her throat and she wrapped her hands around Wavelry's waist.

The buzz of a cell phone completely broke the mood. Waverly swore irritably and fumbled for the phone, somehow slapping the speaker on.

"What do you _want_ , Nona?"

" _Waverly_ ," Wynonna's voice was tense. " _You still with Nicole_?"

The lack of any form of nickname had them both sitting up, sheets pooling around their waists. Waverly reached out and found Nicole's hand, gripping it tightly.

"Yes? What's going on?"

" _I just got a call from a buddy at the county lockup_." There was a pause as Wynonna took a deep breath. " _This morning a truck went through the chainlink around the yard to bust out some prisoners_."

Nicole's heart started to pound and she stared wide-eyed at Waverly. This wouldn't matter unless— "Who?" She demanded, her voice harsh.

" _Bobo Del Rey_ ," Wyannona growled. " _And Champ Hardy. Both of whom I suspect you remember. Apparently they were cell mates and now Champ's running with Bobo's crew. Hang on_." There was a rustling sound before she came back on. " _Nedley's calling me, gotta go. Both of you come to the Sheriff's office okay_?"

"Okay, Wynonna," Nicole said quickly, looking at Wavelry's stricken face. "We'll be there as soon as we can."

" _Good. Take care of my sister, Haught_ ,"

Nicole pulled Wavelry firmly against her chest. "With my life, Earp."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all didn't think I'd let the whole Bobo/Champ thing go away, did you?
> 
> :)


	18. Chapter 18

They made their way downstairs, Waverly's shotgun cradled in one elbow and Nicole's arm slung through the other. The deputy cursed every wobbly step she made then whistled shrilly for Rowdy. She may not have had her service weapon, but she still had her dog.

"Goddamnfuckshitdamn," swore a raspy voice. "Enough with the whistling!"

The women froze, them watched in horror as the pale and sweaty form of Sheriff Tommy Haught rose from the couch, as if from the dead. He turned to glare at them, his bloodshoot eyes narrowed.

"It's bad enough I have to hear all this crazy fornication and moaning and carrying on all morning, but now you're whistling? Nicole Marie, I thought I raised you better!"

Nicole's face turned white, and she glanced sideways at Waverly in terror. To her shock the smaller woman only had a faint blush but an even stronger smirk. Waverly strode over and rubbed Tommy's head briskly. "Get up, or I'll start telling you how good your niece is with her to-"

"WAVERLY," screeched Nicole, her face shifting from pale to scarlet at supersonic speed while Tommy staggered to his feet, his face horrified.

Waverly chuckled as she sauntered back to Nicole, kissing her thoroughly. "There's no shame in this house, Baby," she husked. She then turned back to the slightly green Tommy. "You got your piece, Sheriff?"

He stared at her, taking in the fact she had the shotgun in her hand for the first time. "Is that thing legal?"

She waved it at him. "I have an agreement with Nedley - we don't talk about it. But seriously," she continued, her face hardening. "We have a bit of situation, and it would be nice if you were armed."

"In my truck," he replied, rubbing his face. "Oh God, I need coffee."

"Coming up!"

Waverly disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the two Haughts staring sheepishly at each other.

Nicole cleared her throat. "Didn't realize you had so much experience at strip clubs, Uncle Tommy," she muttered after a moment.

"Yeah, well, I've been single a long time," he returned with a shrug. "It's harmless fun." His eyes twinkled and his lip curled. "I'll say Beth never mentioned your talents with-"

"STOP!" Nicole bellowed, her hands instantly covering her ears.

He laughed weakly, one hand pressing against his forehead.

Waverly returned and pressed a travel mug into his hand. "Here, Sheriff. Drink up." She escorted them all out towards her Jeep, but Tommy steered them to his truck.

"If there's trouble that requires a gun, let's be in the vehicle that doesn't have a cloth top, okay?"

Waverly pursed her lips, then shrugged and snagged his keys. "Okay, but I'm driving!" She ran over and hauled herself into the driver's seat and gunning the engine to life with relish.

Nicole and Tommy stared at her, jaws agape.

"I've never driven your truck," Nicole complained.

He rubbed the back of neck sheepishly. "Well, that girl of yours-" he trailed off, and Nicole felt her chest purr at the reluctant affection in his tone. "She's got a convincing way about her."

Nicole slung one arm around his shoulders as they made their way to his hijacked truck. "That she does, Tommy. That she does."

—

Wynonna ran out of the Sheriff's office as Waverly pulled up. She opened the truck's passenger door before Nicole could even exit the vehicle and pressed Nicole's service weapon back into her hand.

"Here, I grabbed it from Nedley." At Nicole's raised eyebrow she added grudgingly," and he knows about it okay? I didn't just steal it out of his desk."

Tommy rummaged under the seat of his truck and emerged with a tactical holster that Nicole gratefully wrapped around her thigh. He grunted approvingly at her sure hands. "Not as good as your kit belt, but at least you don't have shove it down your pants."

Nicole shuddered. "Eric did that once if you recall. Then he sat on it."

"Don't remind me. I had paperwork for days to explain the stitches in his ass."

Wynonna groaned in impatience and shoved them all roughly inside. "Unless he shot off his dick I don't care. Come on — Champ has already called in a bomb threat and Dolls' informants are calling every ten seconds to tell him that Bobo has put a price on our heads." Wynonna paused. "Not a very big one, though, I'm sort of insulted…"

There was a collective rolling of eyes.

Rowdy, clearly sensing the general rise in stress levels around him marched alertly at Nicole's side, his normal happy-go-lucky demeanor vanished into the tense readiness of a K-9 officer.

As they entered the bullpen Sheriff Nedley emerged from his office, followed closely by a furious Finnegan Maloney.

"— I will be filing a protest with the D.A.s office and calling every judge I know—"

Nedley ignored him and addressed Tommy and Nicole.

"Sheriff, Deputy. We're glad to have your assistance in this matter."

Maloney's face went even redder when he saw Nicole. He sneered as he got into her face. "Why am I not surprised to see you here, Deputy," he snarled, his voice dripping acid. "I will not stand for my clients' constitutional rights to be violated again—"

He stopped and looked down at the beefy hand slapped hard against his chest.

"Sheriff Nedley," Tommy growled. "Who is this gentleman?"

Nedley coughed back a laugh. "Sheriff Haught, I have the displeasure of introducing you to Defense Counselor Maloney, attorney to both of our missing felons, though why he is here I'm not quite sure."

"Champ Hardy has been erroneously charged with misdemeanor," Malone began before he stopped, Tommy's hand turning into a fist that clenched tie and shirt in an iron grip.

"Sheriff Nedley, are the laws in this county different from the rest of the country?"

"No, they are not, Sheriff Haught."

Tommy pulled Malone closer and spoke softly, but with menace. "The laws of this country clearly state that escaping from prison is a felony act, so even if they were choirboys before, they're felons now." His first curled more tightly, and Maloney choked as his tie cut into his throat. "And if I hear you insult one of my officers again we're going to have a serious problem."

Maloney blanched and cleared his throat, then extracted himself carefully before attempting to straighten his crumpled tie. "I will expect a phone call when my clients return to explain what is clearly a misunderstanding." His gaze dropped to Rowdy. The dog stared at him, a low growl in his throat. He stepped quickly back behind Nedley to everyone else's amusement. "I'll just, um, return to my office now…"

The door slammed behind him.

"Asshole," Wynonna muttered. "I hope he—"

A clatter of gunfire had them all diving for cover. Waverly choked off a shriek as she felt Nicole's body slam her into the ground, protecting her.

"Sheriff!" shouted the duty officer at the front desk. "Maloney's down!"

"Dammitall!" Nedley swore irritably as another round of gunfire splattered against the front of the building. "Is he dead?"

"Pretty sure, yeah," came the reply. There was a couple more smatters of returning gunfire and a loud crash from outside. "Nick just took out the lead truck, sir! The rest of the suspects have taken off in the second vehicle."

Wynonna jerked at that and sprinted for the door. "You better not have hit MY truck, you shitheads!" she hollered.

"Wynonna!" Waverly shoved Nicole aside and ran off after her sister. "You get back here, you idiot!"

Nicole hit the ground with a huff, staring at the ceiling before Rowdy's face filled her view. He whined and gave her a nudge.

"All right, all right, I'm up, I'm up!"

She felt a hand grip her shirt behind her neck and help hoist her up, and nodded gratefully at her uncle as he pulled along.

"Holy shit," breathed Wynonna as they caught up to her.

The front windows of the station were blown out and shattered glass lay everywhere. The body of Finnegan Maloney lay sprawled in the wreckage, bloody blooms covering his chest and thighs. His eyes were open but sightless, his surprised expression frozen on his face. Two deputies emerged from behind the cover of the desk and followed Wynonna, watching the street closely.

Wynonna sidestepped the body carefully before stepping through the remains of the window frame. Her relief was tangible when she saw her truck unharmed across the street. Another truck was crumpled in a steaming wreck against the brick wall of the bank next door. As Nicole and Waverly followed her they saw the driver slumped against the driver side door, his head and arm hanging limply as blood pooled underneath him. Another body was crumpled on the passenger side, the large amount of blood dripping from the glass above offering grim evidence of another mortality.

Nedley strode past them and gingerly felt for a pulse, then shook his head and raised the head just enough to get a look. His face blanched and he let the head back down gently before turning back towards them. "Nick!"

One of the deputies hurried over. "Yes, Sheriff!"

"Give me your gun, standard procedure until internal affairs can certify the use of deadly force." At Nick's expression he patted them younger man on the shoulder. "Don't worry, son. It was a clean shot and everybody here will swear it I'm sure."

Nick swallowed and handed his gun over.

Nicole winced sympathetically.

Nedley turned to the other deputy. "Lonnie! Get your crime scene kit out and get Linda to send out a general call out for every deputy in the department, don't care if they're off duty or not. Also have her call the coroner to bring the wagon over for two bodies. There's an AR-15 and a couple of handguns in the truck, so get those secured." He turned to Tommy. "Can I ask you to be senior officer on scene for the time being?"

Tommy nodded somberly and turned to Lonnie. "Deputy, you have a spare notepad I can use?"

"Yessir." Lonnie slapped his spare notebook into Tommy's hand as he watched Nedley walk back into the station. "Sir? Are you leaving?"

Nedley sighed, then looked sadly over at Waverly. "I have to go make a phone call."

"Sir?" Lonnie sounded confused.

Nicole felt Waverly tense beside her and she heard Wynonna's sudden sharp inhale. Both women were staring hard at the body in the truck.

"Need to call Judge Hardy." He sighed again. "That's Champ Hardy and Herman Tate in the truck. Champ had a gun in one hand and it sure looks like he was driving for Bobo Del Ray."


	19. Chapter 19

Nicole dropped a crime scene marker next to the final cluster of spent shells. She jotted some notes down then waved at another one of Nedley's deputies, a lanky, dark haired young man who apparently had been pressed into service as a second photographer. In the distance she saw Wynonna hovering over Waverly. Dolls stood nearby, a phone pressed to one ear. The younger woman's face showed her devastation, and Nicole frowned.

"Ready for me?"

Nicole's gaze jerked to the deputy, holding his camera against his chest.

"Yeah, I've got four spots between here and the dumpster." She scowled. "I count nine shells within a two foot radius right here," she squinted towards the shattered front of the police station "Stood here and just emptied his clip through the window."

"Balls," the other deputy muttered, his camera clicking as he took his shots. His name plate read Fitzsimmons.

"Deputy Fitzsimmons," Nicole began.

He straightened and dropped the camera to hang on his chest, his face pained. "Fitz," he pleaded. "Please."

"Fitz," Nicole amended. "This was the last bit of evidence in this section that I could find. Need me anywhere else?"

"Don't think so, but you should probably check in with Sheriff Haught." Fitz winced. "Guy seems even more of a hard ass than Nedley."

Nicole smirked. "Yeah, but he grows on you after a while," she said.

Fitz quirked an eyebrow at her. "You know him?

She rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately. My uncle."

He paled slightly, then patted her on the shoulder. "Godspeed, Deputy."

"You're too kind."

Tommy looked up as she approached. "This is about as big a clusterfuck as I've seen," he grumbled. "Midday suicide mission on the Sheriff's office?" He shook head. "They've got some serious crazy going on around here."

Nicole nodded absently, watching Waverly again. "You have met the Earp sisters, right?"

Tommy snorted. "I suppose the town being nuts explains them some." He followed her gaze to where Waverly stood stiffly as Wynonna patted her shoulder awkwardly. Her gaze was fixed on the ground and she was hugging herself tightly. "You best get over there, Cole." He gave her a slight push. "I suspect you're needed."

She threw him a startled thanks and hurried over as best she could on her rapidly tiring legs, leaning heavily on her cane.

Waverly looked up as she saw Nicole approach, and her face crumbled as she fell into Nicole's arms, her body wracked by the sobs she had tried hard to repress. Nicole rubbed her back as she looked helplessly over at Wynonna. The bounty hunter's face was drawn, devoid of anything like her usual snark.

"Del Ray is still out there." Nicole stated flatly.

Wynonna rolled her shoulders. "Yeah. He's like a bad penny."

Nicole glared at her. "You know him, right? What is he likely to do next?"

"Fuck if I know," Wynonna replied grimly. "The guy was never exactly sane, and now he's gone into serious batshit territory."

Dolls mutters into his phone before sliding it into his pocket. "Just got word from a couple of guys watching the old trailer park. Bobo just blazed in and is kicking up hell."

"Trailer park?" Nicole asked, her brow furrowed.

"Yeah," said Wynonna. "Place we met was the outskirts of it, remember that?" She waggled her eyebrows with a grimace. "Such fond memories."

Nicole tensed at the memory of her first day in Purgatory. She did not classify it as fond. She had killed a man and would always hold some regret, though he had had little concern for any life, including his own.

"I didn't realize violently suicidal tendencies were so common around here," she growled, suddenly very glad for the comforting weight of her service weapon strapped to her thigh.

Waverly slid around to one side, her hand sliding down to grip Nicole's tightly as she looked at her sister with concern.

Dolls' expression wasn't markedly different from most days, but his stance somehow managed to convey extra alertness. "Given that he or one of his buddies just killed his lawyer, I'm not sure what his plan is, but I doubt it's rational."

Dolls' phone rang again. His dark face remained impassive save for a added set to his jaw as he listened. He grunted acknowledgement as Tommy walked up.

"Bobo just left, and about four cars worth of idiots have gone with him, all armed." He jerked around as Nedley burst through the door.

"Sheriff Haught!" he bellowed. "We've got a problem!" His face was pale as he strode over. "State Troopers report that somebody has cut down some trees and a couple of power lines at Arrow Canyon. The interstate is blocked off until they can some equipment in there, but it's gonna be a while."

Dolls frowned. "If that was Bobo he's just cut off a chance of reinforcements for us. The only other road is through the mountains…"

"And the pass is snowed in," Nedley finished with a snarl.

"And the pass is snowed in," Dolls agreed.

Tommy rubbed at his chin stubble thoughtfully. "Well, it's a good thing you know a girl who knows a girl."

Nicole groaned as he grinned at her. "Come on now, she'll  _love_  the fact you owe her a favor."

"The hell you talking about, old man?" Wynonna demanded.

Tommy clapped Nicole on the shoulder. "Her number one rival at the Sheriff's academy is now a helicopter pilot for Search and Rescue. They've got two birds big enough to fly crews to sites and what not."

Dolls' lip curled. "Or big enough to fly in some ERTs?"

"As you say, son, as you say." He slapped his cellphone against Nicole's chest. "Make the call, honey girl."

Nicole's face was beet red and she swallowed hard as she lifted the phone to her ear. She gave an apologetic look to Waverly as she stepped away, phone to her ear.

Nedley's dour face relaxed slightly. "How far away?"

"To here? A couple of hours, maybe more," Tommy said after a moment. "Unless they're out on a call…"

Nedley nodded and whistled the rest of his deputies back. "We have to assume we don't have time to wait. We don't have enough men for a full perimeter, so I want you two men at the back with the all doors sealed up and the big guns out." Nick and another man nodded and ran into the building. "Fitz, sound the weather alarm and the emergency broadcast system. No other way to tell people to hole up where they are. The rest of you," he paused, his teeth gritted in his effort to stay focused. "Get a perimeter up on this block, use tires spikes at each end and park the cruisers right in front here. Full gear for everybody. Make it fast"

A chorus of "Yes sirs!" was followed by a scramble as the deputies hurried to carry out his orders.

"Let's go," Nedley barked at the rest of them, herding them back into the building.

"What's an ERT?" Waverly asked to Dolls as they climbed the stairs.

"Emergency Response Team," he replied, his eyes scanning their surroundings carefully. "Cops trained for urban assault, hostage rescue, shit like that."

Waverly nodded absently, then leaned the other way, towards Tommy. "Why is Nicole so flustered?"

He chuckled, though he too was alert, one hand on the butt of his service weapon as he watched the streets. "Riley and Nicole were the top two in their class, neck and neck through every course. Nobody else came close. Final day of training was the last run of the obstacle course and of course Cole with those legs of hers had the advantage. However, when Riley missed the grab on the wall, Nicole ran back and boosted her over so she wouldn't fall behind any of the other cadets."

"Wow, that's awesome," Waverly beamed proudly, then frowned. "So why doesn't she want to call her friend?"

"Oh, well," Tommy blushed. "After helping Riley over Nicole landed funny and twisted her ankle. She still ran of course, but not as fast. Ended up coming in ten seconds behind Riley where she would have been a shoe in for first if she hadn't helped." He shook his head ruefully. "Riley is just enough of a punk to have teased Cole about 'losing' ever since."

Waverly's jaw dropped. "WHAT? That ungrateful little—"

"Who might be bothering you now, Miss Waverly?"

With a surprised shriek Waverly whirled to see Doc leaning against the wall behind her. A very flustered Wynonna gazed at him in shock, eyes tracking every detail: two Colt revolvers sat holstered low around slim hips now sporting tooled leather gun belts, and his ever-present cheroot sat gripped in the corner of his mouth. "It appears you all might be in need of assistance, and I am always ready to assist our fine officers of the law."

"You've got permits for those, John Henry?" Nedley demanded with a mutter.

Doc smiled winsomely. "Perhaps a conversation for another time." His hands rested on wood grips that Nicole noted in passing looked well worn. "But know that I am well versed in their use in times of need."

Waverly reached over and pushed Wynonna's mouth closed. "Stop drooling!" she hissed. "Now is not the time."

The nearby sound of roaring engines and screeching of tires interrupted anything else Nedley might have said about legalities. Without a word they all fell back behind some form of cover, guns raised. In the distance they heard the emergency siren go off, and a moment later Fitz joined them, puffing slightly.

"Is it too late to put in for a vacation day, Sheriff?" Fitz groused as he pass around his armful of Kevlar vests. "I think my grandmother is about to kick it."

There was a small explosion followed by a loud rattle of gunfire and the deputies outside backed hurriedly backed through the doors and crouched behind the sills of the shattered windows.  Rowdy, who had been glued to Nicole's leg for hours, took a step forward with a deep growl in his throat.  

"Steady, boy," Nicole murmured, her gun at the ready.

"Car ran over the tire spikes," reported Lonnie breathlessly. "They came out blastin'."

"Heeeey Wyyyynoooona!" bellowed a voice outside. "Come out, come out, wherever you aaaaaaaarrrrre..."

"Suck my ass, Bobo the Clown!" Wynonna bellowed in response, her eyes glinting as she glanced towards the rest of them. "I should have shot him in the balls when I had the chance."

Doc chuckled. "That's my girl."

Nedley rolled his eyes and looked over at Fitz with a sour expression. "Vacation request granted, Deputy, as long as you don't mind shooting your way out of this mess."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me...

Nedley was pale and sweating, a phone pressed hard against his ear as he tried desperately to hear the voice on the other side of the line. A trickle of blood traced its way down his temple from where a bullet had ricocheted pieces of wall like shrapnel amidst the defenders. Dolls crouched near him, his eyes narrowed as he took careful aim and fired at anything that moved.

"No, we're under fire _NOW_ ," Nedley bellowed at the phone. "I've got eight deputies and a couple of civilians against around twenty heavily armed assholes, so you'd better haul ass!"

Waverly shrieked as a round of shots hit above her head, sending more pieces of plaster and dry wall cascading around her. Then, with eyes flashing, she slid up the wall and let loose with two blasts of her shotgun, the short barrels spitting fire. "Eat lead, you shit-tickets!" she raged.

Another round of fire clattered against the building, some shots coming through the window and adding to the fresh pock-marks on the far wall. Around them the phones rang incessantly as the residents of Purgatory tried desperately to call for help against the roving bands of men in cars shooting up their town. Gunshots sounded from all directions; everyone pinned down at the sheriff's station hoped that at least some of the gunfire was from armed residents firing back.

Nicole looked over to where Tommy was crouched, a rifle gripped in his hands. "We need to get out of here!" she shouted. "We're letting them control the town around us!"

He nodded somberly, ducking at another round of gunfire. He turned and towards Nedley. "Cole's right, they're running the show right now."

Nedley scowled but nodded. He glanced back towards the rear of the building. "Okay, okay. Lonnie! Take Fitz and go find Nick and Frank — they're guarding the back door and see if you can take some out from behind. We'll try and hold their attention."

The two men scampered as quickly as they could towards the rear of the building. Outside there was a pause, then Bobo Del Rey's voice rang out once more.

"Oh, Waaaverleeeee," he called. His voice sounded amused more than anything. "Dear ole Champ told me all kinds of stories about you."

Nicole and Wynonna both stiffened instantly.

"Such a tiger in the sack! So pretty, said you could suck off a fire hose!"

Nicole face went hard and she went to stand up, but Tommy's hand was like steel on her shoulder.

"He was offering to share you with me, you know," Bobo continued, his voice gleeful and taunting. "As payment to come with me. Told me you were such a glorious little slut." Another loaded pause. "Sooo eagerrrrr." He drew out the words into a salacious hiss, and now it was Doc's turn to hold Wynonna down out of the line of fire; a constant stream of cursing grew in volume along with her rage.

Waverly's face was pale, a mixture of fear and anger, and Nicole's heart broke to see it. She was then totally surprised when Waverly herself fired another blast of her shotgun through the window that boomed out her own defiance.

"Champ had a tiny pecker and couldn't satisfy a woman to save his life," she screamed in a fury. "I'm betting you're even smaller and more worthless you pathetic waste of a boy-man!"

Everyone in the station turned and stared at her.

"I love you so much," Nicole breathed after a long moment. Waverly looked over at her and winked before blowing her a kiss.

Unfortunately, her insults broke the stalement, and a barrage of curses announced a fresh onslaught. The sound of gunfire was defeaning, and bullets slammed into walls and furniture with a caucophony of pings, thuds, and cracks.

Fitz came running back into the lobby. "Sheriff, they're breaking through!"

Nick and Lonnie came after, hauling a fourth man by his vest. He was bleeding profusely from his arm and leg, clearly unconscious. As they came through, Fitz slammed the door shut behind them and barricaded. Hoots and laughter sounded from the other side, and the door thudded with the impact of kicks.

"I'm going to fuck you in half, Waverly Earp!" Bobo roared over the clatter. "You and your bitch sister and the whore girlfriend I hear you've snagged. You'll all be begging for death before we're done!"

"Oh, shit," Nedley breathed as he looked at the women next to him in trepidation.

There was no stopping them this time. As one Nicole, Wynonna, and Waverly rose and charged outside, Rowdy barking furiously at Nicole's heels. Her tired legs forgotten, Nicole vaulted herself over the railing and rolled into position with clear shots on two bandits. The men turned in shock and struggled to brings their guns around but she dropped them quickly and efficiently, leaving their bodies twitching behind her. Wynonna and Waverly slammed into position against one of the parked cruisers, Waverly's shotgun and an assault rifle Wynonna had 'borrowed' each thundering repeatedly. The taunts of the bandits rapidly turned to cries of fear as they cowered under the onslaught.

Nicole caught a glimpse of Doc as he strode through the front door, a gun in each hand, effortlessly firing from his hips as he went. Wynonna let out a delighted whoop and jumped up to join him, like two gunslingers shoulder to shoulder at the OK Corral.

Nicole joined Waverly behind the car. Her leg was now throbbing but she ignored it.

"You okay?" She demanded.

Waverly's smile was a little forced but she nodded as she glanced back. and saw Dolls flip a snarling bandit onto the floor, the sound of a breaking bone shockingly loud despite the distance. Huddled against the corner of the building across the street she finally saw someone she recognized: Bobo Del Rey was not a man she was likely to forget, given the circumstances of their first meeting. He clenched a black AK pistol in his fist, the long curve of the magazine warning of the likelihood of a lot of ammunition. He was screaming at his men to charge the station, screaming in rage as they ran away. In his fury he strode out from behind cover and swung his pistol around toward Doc and Wynonna. Nicole's blood froze.

"Rowdy, secure the suspect!" she shouted as she rose to her feet. "Drop your weapon, Del Rey!"

The big dog launched himself, a homing missile aimed right at the burly fugitive. Bobo turned in surprise to see Rowdy coming at him, ninety pounds of determined muscle and sharp teeth.

Nicole charged along behind, gun raised and expression cold, her anger and bitterness at this man almost overwhelming her. Bobo fell back, fearful for the first time, his gun firing wildly as he went. Nicole found herself screaming as she returned fire. She felt a burning pane flare in her arm, but couldn't recognize anything but the strangled yelp of her dog as he collapsed against Bobo's prone form, his teeth around the arm holding the gun even as two bloody blooms spread across Bobo's chest, the man's once fierce eyes now lifeless.

Nicole could only look at Rowdy, and the blood dripping from his body.

Waverly and Wynonna hurried over to find her cradling the big dog to her, sobbing as their blood flowed together onto the dirty street.

In the distance, the sound of helicopters announced that backup had finally arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, don't hate me...


	21. Chapter 21

Wynonna stuck her head into the hospital room, taking in the two still figures on the bed.

“Baby girl.”

Waverly didn’t move.She lay wedged between the rail of the bed and the still-unconscious Nicole.One arm was tucked under her head and the other draped possessively over Nicole’s chest.EMTs had been forced to sedate the hysterical deputy before they could tend her wounds, and before Dolls could scoop the motionless pit bull into his arms and sprint away.The deputy’s arm and shoulder were heavily bandaged and her face was drawn.

“Waverly,” Wynonna hissed again, her eyes narrowed at the lack of response.

“We broke her, Nona,” Waverly replied softly. “She came here, and she helped us, and we broke her.”

“No way,” Wynonna insisted. “Haughtsauce is like the love child of Wonder Woman and Judge Dredd.Come _on_ , baby girl.I need your help.”

Waverly stared suspiciously at her sister as she bounced nervously on the balls of her feet.

“For her,” Wynonna added with nod at Nicole’s still form. “Trust me, it’s for her.”

 

—————

 

The darkness pressed against her, and she felt suffocated by it.She struggled, but couldn’t move, couldn’t see — the only thing she could focus on was the sound of Rowdy crying and Waverly screaming, their pain like acid against her soul. 

_Oh God, Rowdy, where are you?Waverly!_

There is no reply, nothing but the sound of despair.

_I always lose everyone, everything…_

Her grief overwhelmed her, and the darkness pressed closer, squeezing her body, her lungs, her heart…

_Cole, don’t you dare go there._

The darkness seemed to retreat a little.Nicole realized she could see herself, barefoot in loose pajama pants and a tank top.

She wiggled her fingers experimentally.

A pale glow bloomed into view, catching her attention, and through it Nicole could see a familiar shape grow more solid and real until at last it sank down into a cross-legged pose right in front of her, chip propped on one hand.

“Beth?”

Beth smiled warmly as she reached out and brushed a lock of hair behind Nicole’s ear.

“Hey, baby.”

Nicole’s throat burned as she struggled to speak.

“You look better,” Beth continued, giving her a once over “Seems like all that PT had done you good.”

“Still limping,” Nicole grumbled.

“You always were impatient.”

“Takes one to know one,” Nicole replied automatically; it was a familiar argument .As the darkness faded the painful pressure eased.She reveled in the familiarity of their banter, even as a vague sense of unease tickled the back of her head.“Are you here to get me or something?”

Beth cocked her head with a smile. “Why, do we have plans?”

“Well, you’re gone, and now Rowdy’s gone, and I don’t know what happened to Waverly, and I’m pretty sure I got shot, and you’re here now clear as day, so I’m just wondering if my time us up.”

There was a long pause, then Beth fell over, laughing hysterically.She’d periodically push herself up, take one look at Nicole’s face, and fall over again, holding her stomach as she gasped for breath in between chortles.

“Good grief, Cole,” she finally managed. “You think I’m some kind of angel?Gonna walk you to the light?”She waved her hands frantically. “Stay away from the light, honey!Staaay awaaaaay—” she collapsed once more.

Nicole huffed in annoyance, wishing she had something to throw. She crossed her arms as her wife continued to chortle.

“Are you finished?” she eventually demanded.

Beth waved her hands weakly, trying to catch her breath. “Sorry, sorry, sorry.” She paused for a moment and clasped her hands together in her lap, looking at Nicole with a mischievous expression. “That was pretty funny, though, admit it.”

Nicole scowled. “Glad you’re enjoying— whatever this is.” She rolled her shoulders in irritation.

Beth smiled, a little sadly. “It’s a final good-bye.” She reached out her hands to grasp Nicole’s in her own. “For me, not for you.”

“What do you mean,” Nicole demanded.She felt a little panicky at the thought.

Beth grinned. “I mean, Cole, that I don’t have to worry about you anymore.” She squeezed Nicole’s hands for emphasis. “You’ve got yourself a good one. I know she’s going to take good care of you.”

Tears stung Nicole’s eyes. “You’re leaving me?”

Beth leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Nicole’s cheek. “No, honey, you’re letting me go.It’s time.” She tapped Nicole’s nose with a playful finger. “You don’t need me anymore.”

“But—” Nicole started to object.

“And if it helps at all,” Beth continued, ignoring the interruption. “I totally approve.” Beth pushed herself to her feet. “She’s hot, with some mega brains and a ton of attitude. What’s not to like? She’s just who you need to keep you in line.” Her lips twisted into a smirk. “Not sure what she sees in you, but just consider yourself as having won the lottery twice.”

Nicole’s lip curled.“Twice, huh? Am I going to meet somebody else too?”

“Ha,” Beth said flatly. “You’re funny.” She stepped forward and wrapped Nicole in a tight hug. “I love you, Cole.Always.”

Nicole clung to her, burying her face into her favorite place at the crook of Beth’s neck. “I love you to, babe.God, so much.”

After a long moment Beth pressed one last kiss to Nicole’s forehead and stepped back. “Go out there and make me proud, okay?Tell Rowdy he’s the best boy ever, and make sure to be extra good to that lady of yours.”

Nicole pressed one hand to her chest, gazing fondly at her. “I’m going to make you so incredibly proud.And you know what?”

Beth waited, her head tilted adorably.

“I’m gonna make me proud too.”

“That’s my girl.” Beth blew her a kiss. “See you around, okay?”

With a laugh, she disappeared.

 

—————————

 

“You’re insane, Wynonna,” Waverly declared, breathing hard. “Absolutely certifiable.”

“You should be thanking me,” Wynonna retorted. “This is gonna be some kind of fantasy scene!”

Wynonna had purloined two pairs of scrubs, a lab coat, a stethoscope, and a hospital gurney.She had gleefully claimed the lab coat and stethoscope for herself.

Waverly glared at her. “I don’t understand why _you_ get to be the doctor.”

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “Because _you_ have to be the hot nurse.Duh.”

“And why do I have to push this thing by myself?”

“Hello? You’re the nurse!Besides, I’m holding the IV bag.”

“I am so going to kick your ass for this.”

By some miracle they managed to avoid any curious hospital staff; most of them were focused on treating the other injured being brought in by the Emergency Response Team that had finally arrived.Thankfully no citizens had been killed, but there were a myriad of minor injuries from the mayhem caused by Bobo’s gang.At Nicole’s door, Wynonna looked around carefully then held it open for Waverly to push the gurney through.She caught the end and rotated the until it snugged up against the red head’s hospital bed.Waverly bit her lip at the tender look her sister gave to the patient lying on it as she drew the sheet down to reveal the heavily bandaged and sleeping Rowdy.

“I can’t believe Doctor Perley let you take him from the vet’s office,” Waverly whispered as she watched Wynonna run a soft hand over the dog’s head as she hung the IV bag from the behind Nicole’s bed.

“Mattie and me go way back,” Wynonna grinned. “She made me promise not to leave him unattended and she’s gonna come by later to check on him.”

With a groan, Nicole stirred.Waverly hurried to her side, cupping her face tenderly.

“Nicky? Can you hear me, honey?”

Nicole’s voice was faint and raspy. “Waves?”

Waverly nearly wept with relief. “I’m here, Nicky, I’m right here.”

“Love you…”

“I love you too, you idiot,” Waverly replied hoarsely as tears sprang to her eyes. “And Wynonna loves you—”

Wynonna coughed loudly. “Hey now!”

“Even though she won’t admit it,” Waverly continued, ignoring her sister’s frantic protesting. “Come on, open your eyes, honey.”

Nicole’s brow furrowed in concentration and discomfort, but slowly her brown eyes came into view.She blinked blearily until Wynonna took her hand and moved it to rest on Rowdy’s paw.

“Got your partner here with you,” she said roughly. “Figured you could keep each other company in Gimp-land.”

“Rowdy?” Nicole breathed, her fingers curling around a warm paw. “He’s alive?”

Wynonna didn’t bother to hide her smug look. “Like anything or anyone as pathetic as Bobo Del Rey could take this guy out.”

Nicole gasped out a sob as she clung to her dog’s paw, feeling the rough pads under her thumb and the stiff prickle of his hair against her palm.

“I thought he was gone,” she rasped hoarsely. “I thought— I saw—”

Waverly rubbed the tears from Nicole’s cheeks, her own eyes a little watery. “He’s got a good sized gouge in his neck and a broken leg, but the vet says he should heal up just fine.”

Nicole gazed up at her anxiously. “Promise?”

“Pinky swear,” Waverly murmured, still caressing Nicole’s cheek. “He’s going to be okay.” She pressed a soft kiss to red hair.“And so are you.”

Nicole glanced down at herself, frowning at the bandages.

“Got a nice hole in your arm but somehow it missed everything important,” Wynonna supplied with a shrug. “And you’ve got some wicked bruises from the slugs your vest stopped.”

Nicole’s eyes ran over both sisters, clearly looking for evidence of injury, and Waverly held out her arms. “Not a scratch.” She grabbed Nicole’s hand and laid a kiss across her knuckles.

A knock sounded and Tommy stuck his head in, then beamed when he saw Nicole awake.He pulled Nedley in behind him.

“You’re looking a mite better then you were a bit ago,” he drawled. “But you’re roommate here is an ugly looking dude.”

Wynonna gasped in horror and quickly covered Rowdy’s ears as she glared at the grinning man. “Don’t listen to him, baby.You’re the prettiest dude in the world.”

Rowdy whimpered a little, his ears twitching as he slowly emerged into consciousness.The whole room went silent, watching as his paw twitched in Nicole’s hand and a long tongue stretched out, licking Wynonna’s palm.

“Rowdy?” Nicole whispered after a moment.

His tail thumped the gurney once and he huffed softly, his eyes still closed. He snuffled and shifted on the gurney, getting a little closer to Nicole, then fell back to sleep with a sigh.

The whole room cooed.

“I told you,” Wynonna said softly as she bent to kiss his head. “The Man will never keep him down.”

Nicole chuckled. “Technically he _is_ The Man, Wynonna, being that he's a Deputy and all.”

Wynonna merely rolled her eyes. “Nobody’s perfect.”


End file.
